Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: Gold and Sapphire are the best of friends since they were young. Suddenly, they were sent to PokeHigh Academy, the best school in the region! There, they'll make new friends, meet old ones and maybe have some romance! Pairings are PMS, FS, SS, ORS. No WSS
1. Prologue

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Prologue**

_The wind was blowing the autumn leaves in a mess in the grassy field. A seven-year-old girl and an eight-year-old boy were lying under a tree, staring at the clouds in the sky._

"_Promise me that we'll be friends forever?the blue-eyed girl asked._

"_Always and forever," the golden-eyed boy replied, a grin plastered on his face as they pinky-sweared. The seven-year-old and the eight-year-old looked solemn for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Let's go, my Daddy's calling me!" she shouted as she got up and ran towards her house. The boy laughed and ran after her, tackling her onto the ground. He tickled her mercilessly, saying, "Let's meet up again tomorrow, at my house, all right?"_

"_Sure, why not?" she smiled, the brightest she had in days. "Let's eat ice-cream and go play with Daddy's Pokemon."_

"_It's a promise!"_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine! It's time to wake up already! I've got to go researching the Pokemon my Daddy asked me to! Come on, Gold!" Sapphire shook him as she tried to wake him up. "Come on, you promised!"<p>

Gold opened his bleary eyes to see the sixeen-year-old brunette crouching over his bed and staring at him. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered and reflected with the morning sun. "Wah! Don't scare me like that that, Sapph! Don't you know what time it is?" he asked, glancing at his alarm clock after she got off his bed.

"Um… Seven-thirty?" she guessed.

"Wrong! It's too early!" he grumbled as he got back into his bed to continue his sleep. Sapphire sighed and pulled off the covers. She literally dragged him out of bed and threw him his toothbrush. "Wash up, 'cause we're going Pokemon researching," she said excitedly, "oh, and your mom was kind enough to make breakfast for me too."

Gold just mumbled under his breath incoherently and washed up. Apparently, Sapphire going over to his house to eat was very common, and her climbing trees into his room was regular too. They were friends when they were younger, Gold being a year older than Sapphire. They shared an older brother-little sister bond that was formed during those years. Now, being teenagers, their bond had not gone apart but had grown closer. They shared secrets not even told to their parents.

When Gold was done changing, he went downstairs to see Sapphire munching on a piece of toast. She chewed thoughtfully as she looked at the letter on the table. "What's that?" she asked, picking up the letter. "I have one exactly like this at home. I can't read though," she said, picking at the seal. Gold took the letter gently from her hand and ripped it open. His eyes scanned through the letter, eyes widening at the last few sentences. "What's it say?" Sapphire asked curiously, peeking at the words and looked in confusion.

"Sapph, looks like we're going to high school. And not just any school, it's _PokeHigh Special Academy_…"

"EH? But I don't even know how to read, let alone go to school!"

"I mean, how hard can it be?"


	2. The First Meeting! Gold

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 1- Of pretty girls and irritating guys**

The afternoon sun shone brightly onto the ground, scorching the nearby trees. The summer heat made many people groan, but two teenagers were out with their Pokemons, ready to leave for the school. Sapphire groaned with annoyance, glaring at the culprit that was the school uniform. "Must I wear a skirt? I really don't like, wait scratch that, hate them with a burning passion!" she growled, holding the 'offending item' a metre away.

Gold gave his trademark grin and said, "You can just wear some stocking underneath or something. I bet you'll look cute in it." Sapphire punched him jokingly on the arm, half-heartedly scowling at his 'cute' comment. She looked at her Pokeball strapped to her belt and being only able to bring one, she brought along her first Pokemon, Toro, a Blaziken. Gold had brought along his first Pokemon as well, Explotaro, his Typhlosion. A honking sound alerted them to the school bus' arrival.

"Well, let's go then!" Gold shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Sapphire agreed and carried her luggage onto the bus. They were headed to a boarding school, and were only allowed to go home during the holidays if they wished to. There were many different people on the bus, like a boy with black hair and red eyes chatting with another boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes was poking fun at a short girl with blonde hair and amber eyes. There were many others, but there were no time to notice them before the bus started moving to the next destination.

Sapphire sat by herself and started reading a 'Reading English for Beginners' book.

Gold, being a flirt, decided to start 'getting to know' the girls better. He sat next to the girl with blonde hair and said, "You're as cute as a button when you smile." She looked at him nervously and blushed brightly.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She glanced to her friend sitting behind her and looked back to him. "Uh… Do I know you?" Gold gave her his usual grin, not noticing a menacing aura glaring into him. Sapphire, sitting in front, poked him and nodded towards the back. He turned around to see the boy with black hair giving him a smile and look that clearly said 'stay-away-from-her-or-else'. He scooted away from her as fast as possible and introduced himself to the girl with long brown hair. "I'm Gold, what's your name?"

She looked at him, giving a head-to-toe scan. "I'm Blue, nice to meet you too," she smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake. He grinned happily until he heard a 'hmph' beside Blue. A girl with long red hair and pretty silver eyes glanced at him and looked out the window, plugging in her earphones. Gold immediately needed to know her name, and asked Blue, "Who's the beautiful girl sitting next to you?" Blue stifled her giggles and was about to reply when the bus stopped in front of the school. "We're here!" the bus driver exclaimed in happiness, been driving for about two hours.

There was only one word to describe the place. Well, more like a word and a sentence.

"Wow! This is bigger than that grassy plain back home!" Sapphire exclaimed childishly, pointing towards the main building. As the rest of the luggage was sent to their dorms, the students were herded to their homeroom. "See you later, Gold!" Sapphire waved to him, feeling nervous inside. Gold waved back in agreement and went towards his class.

* * *

><p>"Class of 1C, I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms Roxanne. It's nice to see the middle schoolers growing into high schoolers, so I know that many of you know each other. We have a new transfer student, will Sapphire Birch come up here and introduce yourself?" Ms Roxanne asked, smiling warmly to her students. Sapphire stood up and went to the front of the room. She took a deep breath before she started.<p>

Before she could speak, she saw ruby red eyes that were hauntingly familiar and stuttered, "M…my name…is..is…Sapphire…" Most of the class snickered at her and she felt her face go red. 'Screw being polite, I'll do whatever I want!' she thought, clenching her fist. "I'm Sapphire Birch, a field researcher for my Daddy and I won't tolerate anyone making fun of me!"she declared, fire shining in her eyes. The class went into a stunned silence. "Eh heh heh…" she scratched her head nervously, glancing towards the homeroom teacher.

Ms Roxanne cleared her throat. "All right then, take the seat next to Ruby. I'm sure you'll get along fine." Oh, how wrong she was…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gold was introducing himself to the class, and at the same time, scaring the homeroom teacher. Being the attention seeker he was, he loudly proclaimed, "I'm Gold and I'm awesome! I like gambling, playing billards and most of all, all of you girls out there!" He gave them a wink and flicked out his billard cue stick. Many girls sighed at his 'coolness', but at the corner of his eye, he noticed the same girl that ignored him on the bus. He ignored the teacher and sat next to her, grinning all the way.<p>

"Hi, my name is Gold, what's yours, beautiful? I didn't catch it earlier on the bus," he asked.

The girl looked at him questioningly, glaring at him all the while. "What the…"she muttered, completely ignoring him. Gold frowned but brightened up, thinking, 'She's most probably just shy, she just need to get used to me.' The girl glanced at him again, then looked back to the board, totally ignoring him. Gold smirked and decided to hit on her. "Would you like to go eat lunch with me later?"

"No." She looked at him with disgust, listening to the teacher blabbing on what to do and what not to do. "I've got no business with you, so stop bothering me!"she whispered angrily, being pissed off already. Gold put his hands up in defeat. "All right, all right. I'll stop bothering you…if you tell me your name."

She rolled her eyes, "Silver." Gold grinned, having accomplished something.

* * *

><p>"…And that idiot had to go and destroy a perfectly good day! Do you know what I mean? Uh, Gold? Are you listening to me? Hello?" Sapphire waved her hand in his face. Gold stared dreamily as he ate his food. Sapphire was shocked. She had never seen him act like that before, not in the nine years she knew him. Gold noticed her staring and told her about the girl. "I think I'm in love…"he sighed, giving off the 'in love' vibes. Sapphire groaned, knowing that it was not a good thing.<p>

Blue came over to their table to introduce her friends to Gold and Sapphire. "Hey there, you're Gold, right? I want to introduce you to my friends!" she smiled, shoving them forward.

"First of all, this is Red." She pointed to the black-haired, red-eyed boy. "You don't want to piss him off by going after Yellow." Cries of protest from a blushing Red and an extremely embarrassed Yellow came.

"Next, this is Green." She gestured to the spiky brown-haired, green-eyed boy. "He's somewhat antisocial, but he'll warm up eventually." Green nodded to them.

"This is Yellow." She dragged Yellow, who was still red, in front. Yellow glanced shyly at them. "H…hi…"

"Last but not least, Silver!" She pulled Silver by the arms from where she was skulking and in front of them. "He's my cute lil' brother, so treat him nicely! Hey, Gold, why are you looking pale?"

"Wait… You said 'he'…Isn't Silver a girl?" he asked, head swirling in confusion. Silver glared at him as the rest of the group burst into laughter. Silver growled in annoyance.

"EH? YOU'RE A _GUY_? But why the hell were you wearing the girl's school uniform?" Gold was punched in the face for his comment.


	3. I hate him already! Sapphire

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 2- Of detentions and young love**

Silver blushed and covered his face as he glanced at Blue to explain. Blue sighed. She continued, "Well, he lost a bet to me, so he has to pay the price."

Sapphire and Gold looked at each other thinking, 'Note to self, don't make any bets with Blue...' With Silver being embarrassed being called a girl, he covered his face with his hands. Blue poked him and laughed, "Aw... Is Sil-chan all embarrassed now?"

"Don't call me Sil-chan! I thought we agreed on that!" he retorted. Gold still sat there stunned. His brain had been short-circuited when he learnt that Silver was a guy. Let's take a look at Gold's internal war. 'I fell for...a guy? I have been chasing girls for my entire life, but I fell for...him? Well, he is feminine, to say the least, but...I can't...can...URGH!' Unknowingly to him, Gold had shouted out the last word in agony, now not knowing what to do. The group stared at him questioningly. "Eh, what?"he asked, getting uncomfortable by the stares.

Gold was saved from the awkward moment when Sapphire saw the person she wanted to see the least. "You! Prissy boy!" she shouted, dashing towards the ruby-eyed boy with the white cap. She tackled him onto the ground and growled, "What the hell did you clip on my hair? Why the hell is it pink?" Of course, Sapphire, being a 'wild girl', hates pink. "Answer me, prissy boy!"

The boy, Ruby, would not let her continue with her ranting. He shouted back, "A girl should be girly, don't you think? When was the last time you brushed your hair? When was the last time you wore a dress?" Therefore, the got into an argument that had to be broken up by two teachers, Ms Winona and Mr Wallace.

"Detention for the both of you! Meet me at the detention corner after school!" Winona said, her voice strict. Winona, the head of the Pokemon battle department was strict as she was strong. Wallace on the other hand, was in charge of the contests department. The students had three choices of choosing to battle, participate in contests or go under research.

Sapphire sulked as she went back to the group and chewed on Yellow's fries. Yellow sweatdropped at Sapphire but continued to let her eat it. Blue teased, "Looks like Sapphire is in loooove!"

"Shut up, annoying woman." To everyone's surprise, Green spoke up. Blue huffed in annoyance as she was unable to tease Sapphire further.

Gold spoke up next. "By the way, why were you glaring at me on the bus, Red-sempai?"he asked, curious to know. Yellow blushed further and looked close to passing out. Red turned red [A/N: Hahaha xD] and looked at anything except Yellow.

Blue decided to meet them after school, and her being the head of the student council, could plan whatever she wanted. Green was the responsible, or in better terms 'like I care', vice-head. He always stops Blue from doing physical, mental and emotional harm to the rest of the school.

* * *

><p><span>...Detention...<span>

Sapphire glared at Ruby, being forced to stay in the detention room on the first day in school. She gave him an 'it's-all-your-fault-that-we-got-in-trouble-and-now-see-what's-happened' look, and Ruby replied with a 'you-started-it' look. Thus, they had a all-out 'look' argument and Winona marking papers, not noticing the aura in the room.

Sapphire doodled on her paper on many ways to murder Ruby in his sleep as she had finished copying the lines on the board needed for them to write.

...Five minutes later...

"Looks like you're both done with your detention, so what have you learnt today?" Winona asked, face smiling but having a dark swirly aura around her.

"I learnt not to fight in the cafeteria,"they said at the same time. They glared at each other, wanting to argue but unable to do so. Winoana shooed them out of the room and sighed to herself. "Ah... Young love..."

* * *

><p>Gold sighed. He had a headache from thinking too much and decided to head to the dorms. He looked at the list of who he was sharing rooms with and his heart leapt with both joy and frustration. "I'm sharing with Silver of all people in the whole grade..." he mumbled, not quite sure if he was to be happy or not. Silver, who was passing by, saw Gold and the list.<p>

"I thought I requested to Blue-nee-san that I wanted to stay by myself..." he grumbled, blushing when he saw that Gold was to be his roommate.

...Blue's side...

"Mwahahaha...My plan is going smoothly, now to convince Silver that Gold is his..."her voice trailed off as she noticed Green staring at her. "What? I know that I'm pretty but you don't have to stare." She had been scribbling in a notebook of hers and muttering nonsensically(to Green) under her breath.

Green rolled his eyes and turned around, managing to hide his tiny blush before it surfaced on his cheeks. He gave her the finished and done reports before flicking her on the forehead, muttering, "Annoying woman..."

Blue smiled, and continued writing in her book.


	4. New Roomates! Gold & Sapphire

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 3-Of nice roommates and mean ones**

'_Gold reached his dorm after a tedious hour of going around winding passageways that led to nowhere, huffing and panting all the way. He looked around to see what it looked like, only to find..._'

"Wah! Silver! Don't scare me!" Gold shouted, pointing dramatically at him. "You interrupted my inner adventure-telling!" Silver just stared at him before going past him into the room. Gold huffed and entered the room. He took a good look around.

The room is rather spacious, with two beds on each side of the room and a desk to accompany it. On the left, there was a bed with silvery coloured sheets, and various pieces of paper on the wooden desk. A picture that caught Gold's eye had Silver and Blue in it before Silver swiped it and hid it in his uniform. "What are you staring at? Go put your stuff on that side and stay there!" he blushed red before pointing to the other side of the room. Gold shrugged and lugged his stuff to the right side of the room. He put his electric bass guitar next to his bed.

Silver noticed and did not want to ask, but curiosity got the better of him. Gold looked towards Silver, explaining, "Sapph and I like to play and sing some songs. I know it sounds weird to say that I like singing, but it's fun, you know!" His teeth gleamed as he showed his fondness of his memories. Gold leapt onto his bed to see that the sheets were gold coloured. He turned to Silver questioningly, which Silver replied with, "Blue-nee-san."

"Oh. So she's in charge of everything?"

"Well, she is the head of the student's council..."

"_EH_! Why didn't you tell me? Alright, tell me everything I don't know."

"How about that you're an idiot?"

* * *

><p>Sapphire sighed as she finished dragging her luggage up two flight of stairs, only to realise that there were elevators. She looked around for her room, seeing a girl wearing a lab coat pass by. "Excuse me, do you know where room 3-05 is?"<p>

"Oh! Looks like you're my new roommate. My name's Crystal, I do Pokemon research. What's yours?" she smiled brightly, knowing that Sapphire was a transfer student.

"I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you too," Sapphire greeted, feeling glad that her roommate was kind and not thekind who was all mean and nasty. Crystal led Sapphire to her room, which is similar to Gold's and Silver's one, only more packed with research files and papers scattered everywhere. "Eep! I forgot to tidy up the room! Give me a moment!" Crystal panicked, clearing up her stuff. Sapphire looked around, eyes landing on the Pokeballs laying on the table.

"Hey, why are you able to have more than one Pokemon?" Sapphire asked curiously.

Crystal looked confused before answering, "Didn't you know that second-years are allowed to have up to three? I have Maganee, Arckee and Xatee with me. Aren't they strong?" She beamed proudly at her Pokemon. Sapphire grinned as well. "I have Toro with me. I think I should tell Gold about the Pokemon he can bring though..."

Crystal explained about the school and what they're supposed to learn there. "So, there are three courses to choose from. Firstly, there is the Battles course, where you'll learn the necessary things about battling. The course is the most popular among the students, of course, as many want to be the champion of the school. The current champion is Red, second is Green. There are badges of approval given out by teachers so that they are able to judge if you're able to battle.

"Secondly, there is the Contests course. It consists of dressing up your Pokemon to look it's best and presenting it in front of judges. There are three segments, Dress Up, Dance and Appeal. It is the popular choice among girls, but judging from you Toro, you'll most probably go for Battles...Ehehe... But I heard that there are teachers in both Battles and Contests, take Wallace and Fantina as an example. They will award ribbons to the approved Pokemon that is ready for international contests.

"Lastly, there is the Research course. I'm currently studying there, and I like it. It is the study of Pokemon and their different habits, natures, habitats, so on and so forth. Basically, we learn to memorize info so that we can help to keep updating and tracking Pokemon for the PokeDexes. You'll receive one soon, I believe. Certified researchers are given a token by Professors around the world, like Professor Oak, Professor Juniper..."

"Hey, Daddy's a researcher too! For the Hoenn region! I'm his personal assistant on field research," Sapphire declared proudly. Crystal's eye glimmered and she grabbed Sapphire's hands. "May I see the notes you took? Please?"she begged, wanting to see the research on Pokemon in the Hoenn region. Sapphire gladly lent her the notes and started unpacking. She laid her electric guitar beside her bed and yawned. She wondered how Gold was before taking a short nap, Crystal giggling menacingly throughout.

* * *

><p>Blue growled at Green when he tried to peek at her notebook, but she hid it away from his prying eyes. She stashed it in her schoolbag on the table of the student council's room, sticking her tongue out at him. Green sighed and went to collect the finance files from the respective people, leaving Blue alone in the office.<p>

"Bl...Blue?"A shy voice stuttered, and Yellow peeked into the room. Blue immediately glomped her and squealed like a rabid fangirl. "Kya! You're so cute, Yellow! Now, tell me, what's so important that you must tell me? Is it about Red?"she asked seriously about the last question.

Yellow coloured quickly as she heard Red's name, hitting the nail on the head. She mumbled, "Red doesn't even notice me, how would he like me..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up towards Blue. She flinched when she saw an evil glint in her eyes. "Um...Blue?"Yellow asked timidly, not liking the glint one bit.

Blue rubbed her hands together while she was planning, thinking of the possibilities of chances that she could get Red to confess to/kiss Yellow. She finally settled her eyes on a nearby book, and started scribbling furiously in her notebook.

Yellow gulped and shuddered.


	5. Cinderella! Yellow & Red

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 4-Of interesting plays and embarrassing moments**

Blue slapped the forms onto the table of her friends, daring them to talk back to her. They glanced at the paper, reading the paper they held with fear. As they read, Blue smiled proudly, well, proud of getting Yellow and Red together, only to see Yellow and Red blushing brightly. "Well, what do you think? I'm setting this up for our assembly next week. I bet that you will be able to perform this easily, right guys?"

"Eh, Blue-sempai...Isn't this a children's book play? Why the hell are we going to..."

A 'thwack' sound was heard resounding through the rooftop garden. "You. Do. Not. Speak. To. Her. Like. That."Silver gritted his teeth in anger, still holding the textbook he used to whack Gold with.

"OW! But seriously, Cinderella? Who would have thought of that except a childish person?"

'Thwack' "OW! Silver, stop it!" Sapphire sighed and looked at the parts. She asked Blue, "So, where are we going to get the costumes?"

Blue smirked, replying, "Of course, I got a talented first-year to help me. He agreed immediately without me begging him to, you know."

"Wait, him as in..."

"Hey, Blue-sempai! I need the measurements of the people in the play! So that I'll be able to make the costumes on time,"a familiar voice said. Sapphire turned around to see none other than Ruby, hold up a sewing kit and wearing glasses. He glanced at Sapphire and stared. Sapphire had taken to wearing a bandana that she had kept throughout the years from her childhood, a precious item to her. She glared at Ruby, no knowing why he was staring at her. She felt herself blush at his scrutiny and took a step backwards. "What? Haven't you seen a girl before?"she growled, on defensive mode.

"You seem very familiar though, I...wait, never mind..."he trailed off, and dug through his box. He took out a few measuring tapes and gave it to Green and Blue. "Here, help me with taking their sizes, then I'll be able to make the costumes by then!"

"All right then! Now, who's first?"Blue asked, holding the tape like a whip. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><span>...Rehearsal...<span>

Apparently, Blue wanted to have great special effects, so she had asked Crystal to take care of everything. "Ok then! Let's start with the scene of the stepmother and the evil stepdaughters! With Cinderella, of course."

Yellow, being the Cinderella, stepped nervously out onto the stage. 'It's just rehearsal, nothing much...'she reminded herself, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

...Three hours later...

Blue herself stepped out from her chair and went onto the stage. She clapped, signalling the end of the rehearsal. "Tomorrow's the big day, everyone. Well, not exactly major but still important! If anyone screws up, they'll get it from me, understand?"she warned.

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied in unison. They learnt not to argue back when it comes to Blue, having to learn the hard way.

* * *

><p><span>...Assembly...<span>

Blue had the microphone in her hands, and introduced the assembly for that day. "Today, the student's council decided to select some students to set up a play! Don't worry, I'll be a part of it too!"

Thus, the curtains rose.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl called Cinderella. She is the daughter of her nice and kind father, who married an evil woman and died later on."

Yellow appeared on stage with a beautiful summer dress, blushing all the way. She smiled like an angel, letting many of the audience go 'Awww...So cute!' Blue appeared on stage, wearing a not-so-innocent' dress that apparently covered up to her thighs.

"The evil stepmother had two daughters, who were Cinderella's stepsisters."

Many people were shocked when Sapphire and Silver came out wearing dresses. Silver looked as if he wanted to drown in a nearby pond, and Sapphire like she wanted to strangle somebody.

...The part where the script flies away from Crystal...

Blue looked towards Crystal, who was holding a sign saying 'improvise' on it as she lost the cue cards. Blue took out a feathered fan and fanned herself with it, saying, "Ohohoho...Cinderella, go and mop the floors or something, then bake me a cake, then go get my laundry from the backyard..."

Yellow sweatdropped, apparently stunned as it was not according to the script. So she did the only thing left to do. Improvise. "Yes, stepmother."

Gold appeared at the doorway, knocking onto it and saw Silver opening the door. "Here's the invitation to the prince's ball, give it to your hot and sexy mother..." He was promptly hit by Silver's high heel. He walked off dazedly, going off the stage. Silver went to pass on the message to Blue before grumbling and going back into the room. Blue scanned through the letter, which was a blank piece of paper, and announced, "Silver, Sapphire, we're going to the ball tomorrow. Let's get those clothes and makeup ready for tomorrow. Ehehehe..." Silver and Sapphire gulped nervously.

Yellow, while actually scrubbing the floor, overheard their conversation and wanted to go too. She asked Blue if she could go but all she got back was a "No." Yellow pretended to cry herself to sleep.

The next day, Blue gave Silver and Sapphire the thumbs up. They were dressed in prom dresses that Ruby had designed, and many people were shocked to see Silver in an actual dress (definitely many people were having perverted thoughts towards Silver), not counting the school uniform. He tugged the skirt lower and tried to hide his blush from appearing but he failed. Sapphire, on the other hand, had been forced into the dress and is currently sulking. She groaned when she saw Blue holding up the dreaded high heels in front of her face. She faced reality and put it on unwillingly.

Yellow noticed them leave and wished she could go as well. She was disappointed that she was unable to go to the ball. She pretended to weep and the fairygodmother appeared, a.k.a. Green!

Fairygodmother Appeared!  
>Fairygomother used Scowl! It failed!<br>Yellow used Fake Tears! Fairygodmother's defense fell!  
>Fairygodmother used Wish! A carriage and horses, a beautiful dress and glass shoes appeared!<p>

Yellow beamed at Green, who was now scowling, and thanked him for the objects. Now, to find a GPS...

...At the castle...

Prince Red currently glanced around the ballroom for Yellow, but was unable to find her. He sighed in defeat and went to find Gold. Apparently, Gold was dancing with random girls that fell for his charm. 'Wait, wasn't that my role?'Red asked himself. Gold smirked at them and heard the ballroom doors slam open. Yellow tumbled through the doors and a red blush adorned her cheeks.

"Uh..."Yellow looked around awkwardly, not sure about the stares she was receiving. She hesitantly stepped nearer to Red before poking her fingers together, mumbling, "I...I..."

Red smiled at her and took her hand in his. Most of the audience squealed at the cute moment, especially Blue. Yellow's blush deepened further and she became rather like a tomato. Red asked her, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure,"Yellow replied shyly, moving off to dance with him. Blue, being surrounded by many guys, glanced around and stared at the moment, sneakily taking photos of the scene. Silver and Sapphire were too busy scowling to notice her and stayed away from the crowd.

Soon, the bell rung at midnight. Yellow glanced to see part of the magic dust fading slightly and made a run for it. She reached the bottom of the stairs before remembering to 'leave' the shoe behind. Therefore, she threw the glass slipper over her head and it hit Red in the face. "I'm sorry...!"she yelled as she ran as fast as possible back home. Red stood there stunned, not sure what had happened.

...Next morning...

"Ding-dong!" Again, Silver went to open the door, only to see Gold standing there with his Cheshire Cat grin. "Good morning ma'am, I'm here to find the owner of this pretty little glass shoe. The girl's foot is able to fit in it, I believe..." he stared at Silver, then peeked inside the 'house' to look for the mystery girl Red wanted. 'Wait, why am I Red-sempai's slave?' Gold thought to himself, pushing the door open and going in without invitation. Sapphire was in the kitchen munching on some bread and she stared at the shoe.

"Are we supposed to wear it or something? It looks awfully fragile."

"I guess so. The script says that though..."

Gold sweatdropped at their comments and pushed them onto chair, trying to fit their foot into the shoe. Apparently, Sapphire was stunned and started flailing randomly, causing the shoe to fly and shatter when it hit the wall.

"Whoops! Ehehe...Now what are we supposed to do..."she said guiltily. Yellow appeared, hearing the commotion and brought the other glass slipper along. Gold's eyes caught the shoe immediately and dragged Yellow with him out the house, hollering, "Oi! Red! I found your girlfriend from last night!"

Silver threw Blue's 6-inch heels at him and shouted angrily, "You do not yell this sort of stuff like this, you know!" Gold rubbed the bump that was forming on his head and grinned sheepishly.

Red appeared moments later with a ring and a bunch of roses. "Since I can't remember the sappy script, let's head to the main point. Yellow, will you marry me?"he asked, forgetting to use the name 'Cinderella'. Yellow blushed a six different shades of red, too shocked to speak. Finally, she had the courage to speak up. "Ye...yes, I will," she mumbled, still blushing. Red beamed and said, "Now, according to Blue, I'm supposed to kiss you..." He blushed after realising what he had just said. They glanced at each other nervously and Red decided to make the first move, but sadly(for Red and Yello), disaster struck.

Ruby and Sapphire were having a heated argument on the shoes and their fragility backstage when Ruby tried to prove his point by throwing the glass shoe towards a random direction. Which happened to be the stage. The shoe collided with Red's head and his lips coming into contact with Yellow's. The whole hall went into and awkward silence before Red got up and apologised to Yellow. They were blushing and looking away from each other, not wanting to meet each other's eyes. Blue, on the other hand, took many pictures of the scene and scribbled in her favourite notebook.

"Uh...So the prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after! The end!" Crystal announced through the microphone, letting the curtain down. The audience clapped, having never seen such a hilarious play before.

* * *

><p>Most of the group was glaring at Blue, thinking what the heck she was thinking. Blue decided, "All right! For Halloween, I'll set up a Halloween theme rock band! Who wants to volunteer?"<p>

Suprisingly to the rest of the group, Gold and Sapphire's hands shot up. "We can be the bass and guitarist," Gold mentioned, before glancing at the rest of the group. "What? Didn't know that I could sing?"


	6. Love blooms! Blue & Green

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 5- Of future fame and current fears**

Gold and Sapphire were practicing their song for the concert. Many people were participating in it, mainly just only singing, but Gold and Sapphire would be rocking out on their electric guitars. "I still don't believe it! A chance to perform every month or so! Imagine the fun we'll have!" Sapphire noted, looking at Gold's expression.

He had his 'pervert' face on and he replied, "Well, imagine all the girls who'll throw themselves at me..." Sapphire sighed, knowing that there was no cure for that. She strummed some notes, testing out the tune for her guitar. The notes resounded in the soundproof room and they started practicing. Blue flounced in at the time, slamming the door open. "How's my favourite juniors doing?"she beamed, a piece of paper in her hands. She gave the paper to Sapphire before turning to Gold. "May I hear what you're practicing?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>"Woah, that was so...COOL! You're so getting my vote in that competition!" Blue exclaimed before going out of the room and to bother others. Sapphire grinned at Gold, only to receive one back. She sighed, thinking of the next problem she hated the most. Costumes.<p>

"Come on, Gold, let's stop here for today. I need to go find that prissy boy for our costumes..." she muttered, not liking the idea. Gold kept his guitar safely before slinging it onto his back and leaping towards the door. "Bet'cha can't find Ruby first!" he smirked, running along the corridors.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sapphire shouted, packing her thins as quickly as possible and chased after him.

* * *

><p>Ruby was in the sewing club patching up some old costumes when he heard the sound of footsteps. He pushed his glasses up and glanced towards the door. Ruby was stunned to see a grinning Gold and an out-of-breath Sapphire. "How may I help you?" he asked, confused by them.<p>

Sapphire looked up to see Ruby's red eyes staring into her own, and her cheeks coloured. She blamed it on her running. "We're here because we need costumes for the concert and Blue said that we can get some from you..." she started shivered at Ruby's intense gaze. Gold noticed it and put a protective arm around her. Sapphire shrugged him off and told him with an 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' look. Gold just smirked and looked back to Ruby, and was suprised to see him right in front of him.

"Hm... Blue did mention that she wanted to order the costumes for you though..." Ruby glanced at Sapphire's bandana once more. He opened his notebook and took out a slip of paper, writing the date of three days later. He handed it to Gold, who took it and read it. "It's the alteration date for when I'm done with the costumes. I need both of you here to help me with the fitting. Oh, and don't worry, I'm doing this under one of my projects, so it's absolutely free."

Sapphire shuddered at the thought of having to wear another skirt or dress. Ruby snickered and continued to patch up the costume he was working on.

* * *

><p>Blue was in the student council's room directing student leaders around to literally 'get their butts off the chair before I help you to and get to work'. Green beside her, face devoid of emotion. He's seen too much of Blue to have any reaction to her actions. Blue smacked a poor random student leader, shouting, "Why is the hall not decorated yet? Go and get a team and decorate it NOW!" Yup, this was a hellish week for Blue. And Green, with all the paperwork Blue was too 'busy' to do.<p>

With most of the council in action, Blue plopped onto her comfortable chair, to feel a sudden cool sensation on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Green holding a can of coffee to her head and giving a little, but hidden well, smile. Blue smiled back and took the can, drinking from it. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome." Green sat down at the vice-head's desk to finish up the paperwork. Blue smiled to herself, thinking dreamily, 'If only Green were to be my boyfriend, I wonder how it'll be...' Somehow or another, Blue woke up to find herself asleep on the table, and Green's council jacket around her. She had left hers in her dorm and had been freezing. Blue beamed to herself, seeing the post-it note stuck in front of her. It read: 'Don't need you falling sick now, annoying woman.' Blue kept the note in her notebook and scribbled on a page. She thought to herself, 'I like Green, and he obviously likes me back, but I'm not telling him. I rather mess with his head as it's more fun to watch and what if he rejects me? Ah, never mind...'

Yellow peeked in to see Blue smiling to herself and she went to her. "Blue, it's late already. Let's go back to the dorms. Anyway, I have to tell your something..."

Blue yawned and stretched. "What is it, Yellow?" she asked.

Yellow poked her fingers together, not knowing what to tell her. Finally she decided.

"Blue, Red asked me if I wanted to go to the Halloween party as his partner..."


	7. Truth or Dare! PokeSpe Group

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 6- Of truths and dares**

"Oh. My. Gosh! Yellow, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Blue squealed, scribbling in her notebook all the way. Yellow was forced along the corridors by Blue, who dragged her back to the dorms. She jabbered away on how she would make Red drool on sight of Yellow when she bumped into Sapphire. Sapphire apologised immediately and looked up to see Blue. "Oh, er...Hi, Blue!" she said. Blue had asked them to drop the 'sempai' and honorifics, but Blue let Silver continue to call her 'nee-san'. She loved Silver liked a she would for a little liked her for many years more than a sister, but it dwindled over the years as he grew up. Well, that's a story for another chapter, let's get back to the current plot. Now where was I...? Ah yes.

Sapphire's dark mood seem not to lift as she followed Blue to their dorms, and as Blue suggested that they, Sapphire and Crystal, sleep over, she turned around and headed back to her own dorm. "Crystal! Blue invited us to a sleepover at her dorm! Do you want to go?"she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Crystal agreed, starting to pack the essential items. She helped Sapphire to pack as well when she finished her own. Sapphire took her electric guitar along with her and slung it over her back. She grabbed her bag and pulled Crystal along. "Blue's dorm is right this way!" Sapphire shouted, pulling Crystal there. Blue stood in the doorway, already in her sleepwear. Yellow came beside her as well, in her pyjamas. Blue wore a silk nightdress that ended just slightly lower than her thighs and it was white. Yellow wore Pikachu-patterned long-sleeved pyjamas. Sapphire wore a baggy t-shirt and short shorts while Crystal wore something similar to Sapphire. The put their bags down and Blue moved them into a circle. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she squealed, getting exicted. "Whatever we discuss here shall not leave this room, promise?"

"Yep," the others replied. Blue grinned and turned to Yellow, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh...Truth..."

"Ok, how did Red ask you out to the Halloween party?" Blue giggled, ready to collect information.

Yellow blushed at the memory even though Red had just asked casually.

...Flashback...(In Red's & Yellow's POV)

_Red was walking along the hallway to the locker rooms when he spotted Yellow reading a poster. She seemed to be engrossed in the poster. He took a closer look at the poster, noting the time and date for it. Yellow jumped in shock as she felt his breath on her neck. She blushed and turned to face him, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Red. "Hey, Yellow, do you want to go to the Halloween party with me? I bet it'll be fun..."he grinned, hoping that Yellow would agree._

_"S...sure, wh...why not?" she mumbled, then hugged him._

...Currently...

"Aw...That's so sweet..."Sapphire cooed as she listened to Yellow's story. Blue and Crystal nodded in agreement as they agreed, and Yellow blushed once more. It was Yellow's turn. She turned to Sapphire, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she responded boldly, thinking that Yellow would not be able to think up of anything weird. Yellow thought for a while before writing instructions on a piece of paper. Sapphire and Crystal looked at her questioningly before Blue spoke up. "It's our rules. Dares are to be written down and seen by the person who has to do the dare and the person who wrote the dare."

Sapphire took the piece of paper and looked thoughtfully. "Well, let's go then! What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, the guys were having their own sleepovers in their dorm. Red had invited Gold, Silver and Ruby over to bunk over in their room(Red's and Green's). They all wore t-shirt and shorts with different pokemon prints on it, like their starting Pokemon. For Red, it was a Venusaur; Green a Charizard; Gold a Typhlosion; Silver a Feraligatr; and Ruby a Swampert. Ruby was still wearing his white cap even though they were in their nightwear. They decided to play Truth or Dare after being bored doing their own things.<p>

"All right then, Gold, truth or dare?" Red asked, being the one who invited them over.

"A dare!" He smirked mischieviously, loving the thrills of dares that he always chose with Sapphire.

"Hm...How about this,"he wrote onto a piece of paper, handing it to Gold. Gold caught onto the rules easily and read his dare. "Easy-peasy! Let's go find that person!"he leapt up and went off to find 'that' person. The rest of the group sat there, not sure if they should follow him.

* * *

><p>Sapphire was walking down the corridor and found Red's dorm. She was about to knock on the door when she came face-to-face with Gold. She beamed, saying, "That's the person I'm looking for!"as she glomped him. Blue peeked over Sapphire's shoulder to see the rest of the group sitting there. "Yellow, what did you give her?" she asked curiously.<p>

"I gave her a 'Hug the person who is the dearest to you.'" she replied, most probably wanting to know who Sapphire most probably likes. Gold grinned at Sapphire and hugged her back. "Looks like you got a dare too, huh?"

"Yup! Though this one's too easy for me, ya' know! I want to go bear hunting like we used to..." Sapphire reminiscenced the days where they were younger, being scolded by their parents for partaking in 'dangerous activities'. Gold turned back to the group, saying, "Well, I've done my dare! How 'bout the girls join us? The more the merrier!" he suggested, looking to Red for approval.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed, making space for the rest of the girls. They came in and sat around, making the pattern like this: Red-Yellow-Green-Blue-Silver-Gold-Crystal-Sapphire-Ruby. Of course, putting Ruby and Sapphire together isn't the best of choices, but they agreed on a truce that night. "All right then, I shall choose...Silver!" both Gold and Sapphire said at the same time, pointing to the poor boy. He sweatdropped and grumbled, "Truth."

Gold looked at Sapphire for ideas and vice versa. Finally, Gold came up with one and told Sapphire. "Hey Silver, who do you love?" Sapphire asked innocently, while Gold snickered behind. Silver frowned, glancing at Blue but knowing they don't mean sibling love. "I don't believe in love, the only exception being Blue-nee-san." Everyone except Blue sweatdropped at his answer and waited for him to choose someone. "Blue-nee-san, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Hm...I shall go with a dare, then! I have too many secrets I cannot reveal!" she said with a wink. Silver thought for a moment before passing a piece of paper to her. Her eyes scanned through it before smiling slyly. She went up towards Green and pouted cutely, "Nee, Green, don't you think I'm cute?" Green stared at her monotonously trying to fight a blush before managing a 'Sit down, annoying woman." She went off, grinning slightly, holding Green's wallet in her hands. "What the-" Green started saying before Blue winked at him and threw it back. "My dare was to take a possesion of someone without them noticing. Brilliant idea, Sil-chan!"she declared, writing in her notebook. Silver mumbled about being called 'Sil-chan' and looked away, his face blushing red.

"Ok, my next victim, Ruby! You can't hide from Blue-sama's brilliant eyesight! Mwahaha! Truth or dare?" she asked, pointing dramatically at him.

"Truth then," he shrugged, looking at Blue. Blue, being the hopeless romantic she was, asked a romance-based question. "Who was your first love?" she asked, ready to go squealing like a fangirl. Ruby blushed for the first time in front of the others and thought for a while. "There was this girl I met when she was younger. It was around when we were seven, if I'm not wrong. I was playing in the forests when I saw her running away from a wild Salamence...I know you won't believe the next part though; I fought of the Salamence with my Dad's Pokemon. I turned to her to see her crying, and I was afraid that I scared her with my battling skills. Therefore, I had to move away and decided to go for contests! The beauty of the Pokemon as the climb onto the-"

"All right, that's enough already, contests are brilliant, they are wonderful, we get it!" Sapphire groaned, having heard that the past few days as she became somewhat friends with Ruby.

**[At this point, let's forget about the write the dare on the paper part. Thank you for you cooperation. ]**

Ruby rolled his eyes at Sapphire and looked around at the group. "All right then, Green, truth or dare?"

Green monotoned, "Dare." He was not going to look scared in the face of a dare, not Green.

"Let's see... Lend me your Charizard for the dare!" Ruby grinned evilly, grabbing the Pokemon that Green held out. "Give me five minutes!"

...Five point one minutes later...

"And...See~! Look at the marvelous beauty of that dragon and revel in its-" Ruby blabbered on and on until Sapphire cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. We know, and blah blah blah all on and on for the rest of the game," she rolled her eyes.

Ruby glared at her. "Are you trying to make something out of it?"

"Yeah, well, not everyone here can understand what girly things a boy can do, you know?"

"Not every girl acts as...tomboyish as you," he countered. They squabbled in the corner while everyone stared in amazement at the 'male' Charizard. "Dude, why is it in a dress? Not to mention, a frilly French maid outfit?" Gold questioned, pointing at the poor dragon. Green's mouth was open in shock at his strongest Pokemon looking quite, um...petite in the outfit. The Charizard wanted to cry in embarrassment and tried to hide behind Green. "All right, let's head on to the next dare!" Blue decided to move away from the awkward moment and proceeded to poke Green repeatedly. Green glared at Blue. He didn't like to be poked. He slapped away her finger not as hard as he should and turned to Crystal. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

Crystal beamed, having gotten her turn at the game. "Dare then!" she said, beaming at the others. Green thought for a while and opened his mouth to say but Blue whispered in his ear. He ended up saying, "Give the security system of the school to Blue and the cameras as well- Hey, annoying woman! What are you trying to make me say?" Blue winked at Crystal, the dare being made. Crystal sweat dropped at them, but still agreed to the dare. She took a diskette out from her shorts and handed it to Blue. "Here's the hacking system I created, but I don't have any use for it. You can have it, President," Crystal winked back, the secretary of the Students Council. She glanced at her watch. "Ok then. Red, after you, we have to get back to bed. I see the teachers on the other block checking for students having parties on their first day back. We have to hurry though. Red, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I rather do one than a truth,"he said, knowing whatever Blue wanted to ask, she would do it via others. Crystal checked her watch again. "Red, I dare you to walk Yellow back to her dorm. Now, President? What do we do?" she asked.

Blue smiled slyly and got up. "We head back to our dorms! This ends the night of 'Truth and Dare'! Thanks for everything, Blue-sama will handle the rest!" she said into an invisible microphone, headed out into the dark hallways. Sapphire smiled at the other guys and went off after Blue. Yellow blushed as Red held her hand and they went out together. Crystal looked at the remaining guys, throwing a watch at them each. "If the President wants to have a meeting, she will do so with this watch. Don't worry, if you lose it, look for me. I have a tracking device on each of the watches, so I know, and President too, will know where you are. Good night to you." Crystal turned around and left the room. The boys stared at the watches in amazement.

"Who knew that 'Super-Serious-Gal' could be bipolar and so scary at the same time?"


	8. A date plan! Gold & Crystal

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 7- Of romance and schemes**

Blue went towards the group with a stack of papers in her hands. Again. "Don't tell me its another play…" Sapphire moaned, grabbing the cover of her lunch and munching on the food inside.

Green reassured the group. "Don't worry. Those are only application forms for the remaining positions on the Student Council. There are some positions left for others to fill, being Head of Welfare, Head of Functions, Head of Management and so on…" he explained monotonously. Blue grinned and handed it out to Yellow, Gold, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. She gave them a 'fill-it-in-or-else' look and they hurriedly filled in the forms. Blue grabbed the finished forms before they had a chance to escape. She smirked and went back towards her office. "Crys, I'll need to have you to file my folders of candidates for the Council..."

"Got it, President,"Crystal replied, grabbing a stack nearby and following Blue. The others groaned at the 'not-so-sane' ideas Blue was planning this time. They ate their lunch in silence before Red asked them, "So... About the Halloween party... I'm curious..." Yellow hid her face with her bangs as she ate her lunch silently. Red just turned to Yellow and beamed at her. He looked at the other, most of them not looking interested except for Gold and Sapphire. "We're going to play for the party, you know," Gold said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't I tell you before?"

"Yeah, fint fe fell fu?" Sapphire said while chewing. She swallowed. "I mean, didn't he tell you?"

"Ew, please speak when your mouth isn't full, cavegirl!" Ruby exclaimed, flicking off specks of rice from his shirt as he glared at her. Sapphire growled menacingly, looking ready to pounce. They glared at each other angrily, before turning away to face the other direction. The other 'senior' students sweatdropped. 'When are they going to stop this childish fight,' was their common thought. Red poked Green, asking, "Who are you taking to the party?"

If glares could kill, Red would have been in ashes. "I'll be patrolling the place as it's part of the job," he growled in annoyance. He got up and left the place without another word. Gold looked at Silver, wanting to know as well. "I'm not saying anything, I promised Blue," he said, getting up to leave as well before looking thoughtfully at Gold and Sapphire before going through the door. Ruby had a faint blush on his face that was not noticable, but he turned to Sapphire, pulling her aside. "When you're done with the performance... Will you, um... Go with me to the party? It's not like I asked you because I like you or anything, but you're the only girl that I feel comfortable hanging around with in our grade..." Ruby mumbled, poking his fingers together.

Sapphire grinned, patting him on the back, quarrel apparently forgotten. "All right then! Since Gold most probably wants to go with someone else, I'll go with you then!" she replied, getting up and heading back to her dorm. Yellow got up and followed her. Gold went to poke Ruby, grinning slyly, "Looks like someone's got a date!"

"It's...it's not a date, Gold!" Ruby shouted back in embarrassment, storming off to do some other stuff. Gold looked to Red, the only ones left there. "Don't worry, I'll grab some random girl to go to the party with me. Maybe I can convince Super-Serious-gal to..." he wondered to himself, looking at Red pointedly. "I bet you're going with Yellow, aren't you?" Red just smiled.

* * *

><p>Blue paced in her 'office', Crystal sitting at her desk dutifully filing the folders. Blue scratched things out and wrote in her notebook, planning some scheme for the Halloween party. Crystal looked at Blue, then back to the papers and sighed. Blue noticed and went up to Crystal. "What the problem, Crys?" she asked.<p>

Crystal just sighed once more and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing much. I envy how you're going to be patrolling with Green during the party... I wish someone would ask me to go..." she muttered, picking up the folders and shelving it. Blue looked thoughtfully, flipping through her notebook. "How about Gold though?" she asked, looking to see that Crystal spat out the water she was drinking.

"Are...are you kidding me? That...idiot?" she spluttered, grabbing a nearby box of tissues to mop up the mess. Blue looked her blush and raised an eyebrow. Crystal was about to retort when Gold himself appeared at the doorway to the 'office'. "Hey, Super-Serious-Gal! You want to go to the party with me?" he asked casually, glancing around at the room. "Nice office, Blue."

Crystal stood there shocked, while Blue went up to Gold and grabbed his hands. "Yes, she would love to go with you, right Crys?"

"Yes, eh...wha..._**WHAT**_!" Crystal stuttered.

"All right then! See you there!" He grinned as he ran out, leaving a stunned Crystal and a smirking and scheming Blue writing in her notebook. Green entered and looked at the mess that was the 'office'. Apparently, Blue had taken out more folders when Crystal was in a state of shock and left it all around the room. "Crys, you can go back and get some rest now," Blue waved at Crystal, picking up files from the floor and shoving into random shelves. Crystal robotically picked up her things and left. Green rolled his eyes and started sorting out the files and folders Blue shoved into the shelves. "Annoying woman...What would I do with you..."he mumbled, low enough that Blue was not able to hear. Blue hummed to herself, planning the things for the next week or so...


	9. Let's Battle! Gold & Silver

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 8- Of battles and winning**

"All right! It's time to start the battling lesson!" Winona announced, grouping up the students. "Today, we're going to learn double battling, so come forward and pick a paper to see you are partnering with." Sapphire gulped, not wanting to pair with someone she didn't know. Yellow looked nervous, knowing she was not a great battler like Red or Green, hoping to get paired with Red. "It'll be random, so you may get someone from another grade, just warning you in case."

"Ok, first, Blue." Blue went forward to grab a piece of paper and opening it. "Yellow. Hm...Must be great luck! Hey! Yellow! We're going to devise a secret plan!" she pulled Yellow along, dragging her to the side. Winona sweatdropped, looking towards the next students. The list went on and on until Gold was called. "Gold, please come and take a ticket now," Winona said, looking at her list. Gold smirked at Winona before looking at the paper. "Silver, looks like we're pairing up..." Silver went with him without another word. Sapphire stood there nervous, not knowing anyone else she was familiar with.

Green went to get his paper when his name was called. "Red, we're going to wipe the floor with them," he said, showing the paper to Red. Red grinned sadistically and the other students shuddered. Finally, it was Sapphire's turn. She took a paper and saw that it was Wally. She turned to see a blonde-haired and green-eyed boy going towards her. "Hi, my name is Emerald, nice to meet you," he introduced, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

"I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you too," she said with relief that it was not some creepy person. They turned back to Winona giving out the last of the papers. "This is how we're going to it. Each person can only use one Pokemon, as the first-years only have one. If I see anyone using more than one, you shall be disqualified from this challenge. I'm sure no one wants go for detention with me, right?"she explained, looking towards the second and third-years. They agreed in a chorus. "Hey, Emerald, what Pokemon are you going to use?" Sapphire asked, curious to know. "I'm going to use Toro, my Blaziken."

"I'll be going with my Sceptile, it's pretty speedy and hits hard too," he grinned, rubbing his hands together. "I can't wait to beat the others and show them I'm not a pipsqueak!" Sapphire sweatdropped.

...Red and Green... 

Red and Green stood at the side watching the other students discussing. "Shall we go easy on them, Green?" Red asked.

"Nah,"he replied, eyes landing on Gold and Silver. "The usual, then?"

He turned to see what Green was staring at and replied. "They look promising though."

...Gold and Silver...

Gold looked at Silver expectantly, eagerly telling him, "I'm going with Explotaro, how about you?" Silver looked at him, expressionless.

"I don't really care, I'll go with Feraligatr," he said, looking bored. "All I want to do is to battle the Red-Green pair." Gold grinned, thinking the exactly same thing, without the 'don't care' part.

He grabbed Silver's hands, exclaiming,"Let's try to get to the top three, how about that! I want to battle Red and Green as well!" Silver pulled his hands away, muttering under his breath. Gold beamed excitedly when Winona announced the first group. "Emerald-Sapphire VS somerandomperson]-[insert name here]!" Emerald and Sapphire sent out their Pokemon.

"Let's go! Toro!"

"Let's defeat them all! Sceptile!" The opponents looked a little green at the evolved Pokemon, theirs being just only Rattata and Pidgey. Soon, the battle ended in a few seconds. To be exact, 2.5 seconds. The battles went on and on until four pairs were left. Yes, it was Gold-Silver, Blue-Yellow, Red-Green and Emerald-Sapphire. "Ok, now it's time to do the draw. I forgot to say, the remaining pair gets to challenge Tate and Liza to get the Mind Badge if they haven't. If they have it, it goes to the second best and so on. Let's go, Altaria!" she called, sending out Altaria. Altaria flew up into the air and used Twister to mix the papers. It flew throught the twister and picked two pieces. Then, it flew back to Winona. She took them. "Looks like it is...Red-Green VS Emerald-Sapphire and Gold-Silver VS Blue-Yellow!" The other students looked in amazement that one pair of first-years were able to get that far.

...Red-Green VS Emerald-Sapphire...

"Go, Pika!" "Go, Charizard!" Both Red and Green sent out their Pokemon. They looked at each other before smirking, going into battle mode.

"Let's go, Toro!" "Go, Sceptile!" Emerald and Sapphire sent out their Pokemon as well. The Pokemon appeared and gave their battle cry. "All right, challengers...Begin!"

"Sceptile, use Agility, then Leaf Blade on Pika!"

"Pika, use Thunder!"

"Charizard, use Air Slash on Toro."

"Toro, dodge that and use Rock Slide!"

The battlefield was a mess, with the attacks clashing with each other. Pika sent a mass of electricity to Toro, not needing Red to direct it. Charizard, at the same time, sent a sharp blade of wind towards Toro, charged up by the Thunder. Toro was hit by the attacks, being weakened but still able to fight. It smashed the rocks and sent it flying towards Charizard and Pika. They dodged it easily and prepared for another attack, only to have Pika being struck by Sceptile who was moving at a high speed. Red smirked. "Pika, use Thunder Wave!"

Pika paralysed Sceptile, who was now unable to move. Toro flew in to kick Pika but was sent dodging Charizard's Air Slash again. "Now, let's finish this, Charizard, Heat Wave!" Green ordered, the dragon obeying. The whole area was swamped with an intense heat and Sceptile, being weak to it, was the first to be knocked out. Toro survived the heat, only to be Volt Tackled by Pika. It collapsed next to Scpetile, unable to battle. "Heh, that was too easy," Red smirked, in his other mode, the 'Battle mode'. Sapphire smiled and sent Toro back to its Pokeball. Emerald did the same with Sceptile. "You did good today, Toro." "You did too, Sceptile." They shook each other's hands and smiled.

...Gold-Silver VS Blue-Yellow...

"Go, Explotaro!" "Go, Feraligatr!" They sent their Pokemon out together, ready to battle.

"Go, Ditty!" "G...go, Chuchu!" Yellow stuttered, having did that that throughout the whole challenge. "Let's begin!"

"Explotaro, use Smokescreen!"

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump on Chuchu!"

"Ditty! Transform into Feraligatr!"

"Uh... Chuchu, dodge that! Use Light Screen!"

Chuchu dodged the blast of water, only to go into a cloud of dark smoke. Ditty became a Feraligatr, looking exactly like Silver's. "Nee-san, that isn't funny..."Silver muttered, directing Feraligatr to strike. Explotaro started collecting sunlight, getting ready to strike Blue's Ditty. Feraligatr went to use Brick Break on Chuchu, destroying the wall of light. Chuchu went flying, but Ditty caught it. "All right, Ditty, use Hydro Pump on Explotaro!" Ditty sent the balst of water at Explotaro, who released the solar energy collected. The beams collided, and Feraligatr helped by adding an Hydro Pump along. It overpowered Ditty's one and hit Ditty full-on. Ditty fainted, leaving Chuchu the only one left. "Chuchu, use Agility!" Chuchu gained a boost of speed, racing around the battlefield. Explotaro used Quick Attack to catch up with Chuchu and pounced onto it. It held Chuchu and used Flamethrower. Chuchu was thus knocked out and carried by Yellow, who praised it. Blue sent back Ditty to its Pokeball, praising it as well. "Well, looks like you got stronger again, Sil-chan!"she said mischieviously, sticking her tongue out. Silver started to snap about being called 'Sil-chan' when Winona congratulated them on going to the final round. "This is the moment you've been waiting for, the final round! Let's see the current champions VS the brilliant second-years! The Red-green VS Gold-Silver battle!"

...Red-Green VS Gold-Silver...

"Go, Pika!" "Go, Charizard!" The mouse and the dragon appeared on the battlefield.

"Go! Explotaro!" "Crush them, Feraligatr!" The crocodile and volcano Pokemon appeared as well. "Let's...Begin!"

"Pika, use Thunder Wave!"

"Charizard, use Fly!"

"Explotaro, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

"Feraligatr, use Swagger!"

The Pokemon leapt into action, Pika aiming for Explotaro. Explotaro dodged the Thunder Wave and Fly and struck Pika. Feraligatr used Swagger on Charizard, making angry and confused. "Feraligatr, now use Hydro Pump!" The Feraligatr obeyed and shot the dizzy Charizard with the blast of water, while Pika was chased by Explotaro. Pika dodged Explotaro's Flamethrower and sent a blast of electricity at Feraligatr. Feraligatr dodged it and used Crunch on Pika, locking it into place. When Charizard snapped out of confusion, it dived towards Feraligatr, mouth wide open for a Dragon Pulse. Feraligatr did not dodge in time and was hit by it, so as Pika. Pika growled in annoyance and hit Feraligatr with a Volt Tackle. Feraligatr was paralysed as a result, unable to move much. Explotaro sent a Smokescreen towards them, hiding it from view. Pika then blasted the area with Thunder, and Charizard did it with Heat Wave. Explotaro managed to dodge both, but Feraligatr fainted. "Explotaro! Let's go with Eruption!" Explotaro obeyed and sent a mass of fire at the two Pokemon. Pika fainted after being hit by it, while Charizard flew upwards and dodged part of it. "Explotaro! Let's finish this off with Wild Charge!" Explotaro surrounded itself with a large amount of electricity and charged towards Charizard. They collided with a huge boom. After the smoke cleared, they saw that both Pokemon were knocked out, but suprisingly, Pika was still standing, making Red and Green the winners.

"Aw...We lost to Pika, Explotaro! Next time, we'll get them! It's a promise!"Gold exclaimed, petting his Typhlosion. Silver sent his Feraligatr back to its Pokeball, turning around to see Gold ready to pounce onto him. "G...gold! What the heck are you doing?"he growled as Gold hugged him tightly. And when I say tightly, it means super-duper tightly. "I...I can't breathe..."he gasped, struggling to get out.

Here's what happened:

Gold used Glomp!  
>Silver used Growl! Gold avoided the attack!<br>Gold used Wrap! Silver is trapped!  
>Silver used Struggle, but it failed!<p>

Winona went back to announce, "Since both Red and Green already have the Mind Badge, the challenge of Tate and Liza goes to Gold and Silver!" Gold turned around to see many people, especially girls, cheering for them and he winked back at them. Silver rolled his eyes at Gold behaviour and got a "Stop rolling them before they get stuck at the top of your head" back. Tate and Liza appeared in the doorway, smiling. "Who's our lucky challenger today?"

"We are!" Gold waved excitedly, pulling Silver along. Silver gave up and let Gold drag him. Winona went up to them, saying, "Since this is an official battle, you are able to use two Pokemon each." Gold grinned and gave her a thumbs up. He took another Pokeball from his belt and went to get ready to challenge them. Silver went along with him to get ready as well, sending their Pokemon for healing. "I'll be using Aitaro, how about you, Silver?"Gold asked, curious to know.

"Sneasel, let's go," he said, sending out his most trusted Pokemon. It stayed close to Silver, giving Gold wary looks. Gold laughed awkwardly and it continued to eye him cautiously.

...Tate-Liza VS Gold-Silver...

"Go, Xatu!" "Go, Claydol!" Both Leaders shouted as one, sending out their Pokemon.

"Go, Aitaro!" "Go, Sneasel!" Since both Pokemon were sent out earlier, they leapt from their owner's side and onto the battlefield. "Let's begin! Both sides have two Pokemon for each trainer, in a total of four on each side!"

"Xatu, use Light Screen!"

"Claydol, use Cosmic Power!"

"Aitaro! Use Agility, then Nasty Plot!"

"Sneasel, use Night Slash!"

The Pokemon followed their owner's instructions, doing what they needed to do. Sneasel slashed at Xatu, causing the bird to flinch and not be able to set up its barrier. Aitaro increased its speed and special attack, only to Baton Pass the stats on to Explotaro. Claydol increased its defenses, ready to take more hits. Explotaro absorbed sunlight, ready to fire. Sneasel shot an Ice Punch at Xatu, causing the bird to faint and be withdrawn into its Pokeball. Claydol use Psychic on Explotaro, but Explotaro released its beam of solar energy at Claydol, making it faint. Tate and Liza glanced at each other before sending out their ultimate pair, Solrock and Lunatone. Solrock and Lunatone both used Calm Mind, increasing their Special Attack and Defense. Sneasel used Night Slash again, cutting Solrock's health by half. Explotaro used Smokescreen, sending a cloud of smoke towards them. Lunatone used Ancientpower on Sneasel, causing and instant knockout. Silver then sent out Feraligatr, and used Hydro Pump to finish off Solrock. Lunatone used Rock Slide on Explotaro, but it avoided the attack. It used Flamethrower, not very effective but it caused a burn. Feraligatr used Hydro Pump again, and combined with Explotaro's Solar Beam, it knocked out Lunatone.

"Congratulations to Gold and Silver, you earned yourselves the Mind Badge!"

"So, Silver, we fought so hard just for a _piece of metal_. How do you feel about it?"

"Idiot, it's part of our training."


	10. Broken Aircon! Gold & Silver

A/N: Thanks to 2CrzY4U for reviewing, you get a Explotaro doll :D

Disclaimer: I forgot to add those in front, well I do not own Pokemon Special. That's about it...

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 9- Of misunderstandings and awkwardness<strong>

"Gold, can't you be faster? Come on! Harder! I know you can do it!"

"Like it's easy to do! How about we swap then?"

"Sh...shut up! You wanted to do it!" A moan sounded behind the door. A loud thump was heard as Blue was passing by. She looked curious to what was happening and pressed her ear to the door. She heard Silver's moans and Gold's pants, and like any other yaoi fangirl, she busted open the door only to see Gold fainted on the floor holding a fan and Silver balancing on a chair fanning himself with a book. She felt disappointed but questioned, "Why is it so warm in here?"

"Oh, Blue-nee-san, the air-conditioning broke, thanks to someone..."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Explotaro and I wanted to celebrate our first victory against the leaders and win a badge, you know!"

"As you said, it was just, _**A, PIECE, OF, METAL**_! So can you quit jabbering and start fanning?"

"Why am I your slave then? Why don't you be the one fanning me instead? Let's see how you like it!"

Blue could not stand it any longer. "Shut up! You sound like children! How about this, I'll go buy some ice lollys for you and stay here until I fix this problem. How about it, Sil-chan, Gold?"

"I thought we agreed on-" Silver started.

"All right then, I'll head out to get the ice and file the complaint, you stay here and do your homework. Got it?"

"Yes, nee-san." "Yes, Blue."

She grinned and turned around to leave. Gold and Silver stared at each other. "Now what?"  
>"Sil-chan~! It's your turn to fan me now! H...hey! You're not getting away!"<p>

* * *

><p>Blue stomped into the office, heading straight to the department of management and went up to the teacher in charge, Volkner. She informed him about the problem and wanted it to be fixed by the end of the day. Blue went out without another word and rushed to the cafeteria to get a pack of ice lollies. She bought them and went back to the room, to see Gold and Silver inches away from each other's face, snarling and tugging hair.<p>

"What did I say about acting like children? Sil-chan, I expected you to have acted better, Gold, you too. You're older than Sil-chan by a few months too. I expect maturity from the both of you, understand?"she scolded in a serious tone. They nodded and she turned back into her usual mood. "Here are your lollies, don't forget to thank me later! I've got duties to get to! Oh, and one last thing, don't let me catch you doing inappropriate things, all right?" Silver choked on his lolly and Gold dropped his, both in shock at what Blue said. Of course, their next action was to deny it.

"But we weren't doing anything, you must be thinking too much, Blue-nee-san."

"Yeah, and uh...You know...We're both...um...guys?"

Blue looked sceptically at Gold, then back at Silver, giving Gold a 'I'm-watching-you' look. She was a protective older sister indeed...

Silver groaned as he took off his outer jacket and folded it, putting it on his bed. Silver now only wore his black shirt that he always wore underneath. He sucked the lolly, glad for its cool liquid. Gold stared outside, the bright sun shining brilliantly, being summer going into autumn soon. He glanced at Silver, especially his red hair and silver eyes. "Hey, Silver, have I like...seen you...Never mind, take it I said nothing..."Gold mumbled, his mind too full of the heat in the room and slouched onto his bed, throwing his red jacket onto a nearby chair. Silver looked at him, wanting to ask but rather not want to look like he was curious. Gold sent out his Aitaro, giving it a message to send to Sapphire, and stared at the slow moving clouds outside.

It was the terribly hot afternoon that students tend to hate and stay in their rooms, but Gold and Silver were feeling like they were in an oven. "So then, Silver. Let's use this time to get to know each other, how about that?"

"No thank you, I rather not,"he replied, not in the mood to do anything.

The door knocked moments later, Sapphire entering. "Hey, Gold! What'cha want to talk about?" she asked, sitting down on the nearby chair. "Woah, this room is a volcano! I'll ask Crystal to do something about it..."

Gold pulled Sapphire aside, whispering, "How about let's get everyone together and get to know each other more? Let's go to some other room, this place is a desert..."

"All right then! You get the seniors, I'll get Ruby and Emerald!"she grinned, high-fiving him before dashing out. Gold turned back to Silver, grinning widely. Silver sweatdropped at Gold's plan and picked up a book to read. Gold went towards Silver, nose inches away from Silver's. "Now, tell me, your best friend, who are you going with to the Halloween Party?"he asked. Silver glared at him, not wanting to tell him. Thus, the staring competition began, with Gold on top of Silver who was lying on the floor glaring back, neither wanting to lose to the other.

* * *

><p>Blue felt her 'precious-metal-shipping' senses tingling as she was patrolling the area with Crystal but ignored it, instead looking for signs of chaos so that she could create more, I mean, so she could stop it. Crystal looked at the watch with a sigh again and looked sad. She looked back to Blue who was staring back at her. "Before you ask, there's nothing wrong with me, and you're just imagining things. Now, let's go back to patrolling," Crystal said hurriedly, increasing her pace. Blue followed her pace easily and asked, "Is it about Gold?" Crystal stuttered and tripped over her own foot. "Ow! That hurt! Luckily I didn't sprain it or anything,"she said, rubbing her ankle.<p>

Blue told her, "Crys, come on, I can tell that you like Gold, so I'll just make some 'nice' and 'coincidental' arrangements for you!"she squealed, going into fangirl mode. "So don't worry Crys, you'll get your chance at Gold, so don't you fret!"

Crystal watched Blue laughing like a maniac to herself and sighed. _Looks like I really have to watch out this time..._

* * *

><p>The staring competition continued and Gold's arms began to get tired, but he did not want to let Silver win. He growled at Silver, trying to make him give up but Silver was stubborn and refused to give in. To a normal passerby, it looks like two guys are in a 'romantic' moment, but Sapphire came back to see the scene and exclaimed, "Oh! A new game! How do you play that?" That made both Gold and Silver turn their head at the comment, then realising their positions. Ruby popped his head in, smirking at them. He took out a camera and started taking photos. Gold got up and leapt onto Ruby, tackling him onto the ground while Silver took the camera from him. He deleted the photos from the camera and saw Ruby holding a memory card which he kept safely. "Revenge from that time on the rooftop, Gold," he said, grinning excitedly. "I wonder what Blue will say when she see what you're doing to Silver..."<p>

"What did Gold do this time?" Blue asked, popping in the room as well. The temperature of the room had dropped in the past few minutes when Gold and Silver were having their staring competition. The air-conditioning started again and Gold exclaimed loudly, "Thank Arceus! The mighty air-con is working again!" Blue raised her eyebrows at Gold and looked at Ruby's camera, seeing one non-deleted picture of Gold and Silver's 'staring competition'. Well, to her, it looked like Gold was about to kiss Silver...

"Gold, come with me. Sil-chan, you too. We need to talk..." she said softly but loud enough for them to hear. Ruby and Sapphire stared at the scene and backed out slowly. _Looks like their in trouble..._ they thought, going into the hallway and away from Blue.

"Sil-chan, I thought you told me you didn't believe in love? Ugh...Now I have to give you the 'Pidgeys and the Beedrills' talk now, don't I? Well, who you like is up to you, only remember what you told me when you were younger, all right? I guess I should let you start dating who you want, right? And-" she continued on blabbering while Silver looked back blankly at Blue, not understanding what she was saying.

"Blue-nee-san, I-"

"-of course, you need to know about ***** and *****, being *******. And of-"

Gold tried to interrupt. "But Blue, it's not like we were doing anything wrong, right? We were only having a-"

"Kiss, you were about to say, right?" she said, frowning at Gold. "I still can't believe Sil-chan lets anyone near him, you know. Not even me...Not by a few inches anyway..."she said thoughtfully while Silver blushed faintly. Gold gaped in astonishment.

"K...kiss? We were having a staring competition!"

"Oh. Well, this is awkward..."


	11. Past Revealed! Silver & Blue

A/N: Thanks to the people who fav and review :D

2CrzY4U-Thanks for reviewing again :D

Hikaru Yamiyoru- Thanks :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special...

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 10- Of the past and creepy people<strong>

"Mic test, testing 1, 2, 3. Mic is in working order... Lights test!" Crystal waved her clipboard in the air, taking over Blue's duties. She, in charge of the special effects again, has to check that everything was in working order. Blue left the task of making sure the equipment of the hall was in perfect condition before starting to speak through the walkie-talkie to inform Blue. "Uh, Blue... Are you all right there?"she asked, listening to silence on the other side. The walkie-talkie crackled into life and Blue's voice responded.

"Well, it's a little awkward here...Tell you what, you come here and settle the problem, I'll go and handle the rest of the preparations. All right, Crys, let's head to work!" Crystal did not have a chance to reply before the walkie-talkie went dead. 'Urg...' Crystal thought, knowing that she would have to clear up Blue's 'chaotic mess' again. She handed the duties to Green, who was skulking in the corner before hurrying off to where Blue was.

* * *

><p>Blue laughed nervously. "How was I to know that you weren't doing something...inappropriate? You were hitting on him on the first day here, you know," Blue accused Gold, pointing at him. Gold didn't like being accused, so he retorted.<p>

"How was I to know that he was a 'he'? For all the world knows, he may actually be a girl!"

"That does it..."Silver mumbled, getting up and was about to leave when Crystal opened the door. She stepped aside as Silver went past her and through the corridor. "President? What's wrong here?"

"Oh yeah, I bet you're totally blind! You can't see how much actually Cr-" Blue cut off as she noticed Crystal there.

"What's it got to do with 'Super-Serious-Gal'? You were the one accusing me of doing inappropriate things to Silver!" Gold pointed out, not noticing Crystal standing there. Crystal paled slightly and turned around, exiting the room and back to the hall where she was able to keep her mind off things. Blue sighed. "Looks like I've got to settle more stuff again..."

"What stuff?"

"You don't want to know," Blue replied mysteriously. The door slammed open with a wailing Sapphire dashing into the room. "I don't want to! Stay away from me!" she screamed, dashing past Gold and Blue and out the window. Blue's eyes widened in surprise as Gold's and Silver's room was at the top floor. Yes, as in the ninth storey. Ruby followed soon after, a measuring tape and a dress in his hands. "You have to do it if you want to perform!" he yelled at her, following her out the window.

Gold looked pointedly at the scene, argument with Blue temporarily on hold. "Is that counted as sexual harassment?"

"Like you trying to harass my cute lil' Sil-chan? He'll never be the same again...My Sil-chan~..."

"Can you drop it?"

* * *

><p>Silver had to go out to think about what Blue said. Not the part with the ****s but about the part where she said that no one had gotten close to him before. He sighed and climbed up a tree, sending his Sneasel out for company. He sighed again as he stared up at the leaves of the tree, lost in thought. He had never let anyone near or close to him in the literal and non-literal sense before, Blue being the only exception. He thought back to his childhood where it had all started...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>===FLASHBACK===<strong>

_'The young boy of about seven years with red hair and silver eyes was walking down the path to the empty grassy plain with his Sneasel that his father gave him. He went to practise Pokemon battling with his Sneasel, only to see another boy there already doing so. The boy had a black and gold cap on, and had a few Pokemon by his side. Silver, being someone shy, hid in the nearby bushes, ready to escape if needed. The boy noticed him and went up to the bushes, pulling Silver's hand with his. "Come on, there's no need to be shy, why don't we be friends?" he said, grinning brightly. Silver was awed by his cheerfulness and agreed, the two becoming friends instantly._

_As the days passed, the two became inseperable. Until six months later, the other boy and Silver were sitting on the branches, staring up at the clouds. "Hey, Silver, what would you say if I liked you?" Silver's eyes widened, looking towards the boy. He blushed brightly and fidgeted, both embarrassed and nervous. He looked at the boy's face, shy silver eyes meeting the boy's ones. The boy grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaping off the tree and waved to Silver, shouting, "I'll wait for your reply tomorrow! See you again, Silver!" Silver smiled, hand on his cheek, the red blush on his face. He leapt off the tree, still smiling to himself, until a hand clamped over his mouth and he blacked out._

_...Sometime later..._

_"Wh...where am I?"he whispered to himself, waking up and seeing nothing but darkness. He huddled to himself, then hearing the sound of his Sneasel nearby. "Sneasel? Are you there?" he called softly. Sneasel responded and crawled closer to him. Silver felt like crying, being only seven and was in a strange and weird place. He thought back to the last thing he remembered, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed, saying, "Sneasel, I'll never see him again! It looks like we're trapped here..."_

_The lights turned on and Silver winced, having not adjusted to it yet. He had a slight headache, with being knocked out and all. A man wearing a mask was at the doorway with a girl aged eight also wearing a mask, instructing her to do as he told her to. "Blue, tell the boy what he needs to do, then report to the guard outside."_

_"Yes, sir,"she replied robotically, turning to look at Silver. The man left them alone, and Blue climbed onto the nearby chair, covering the camera with a program she stole. "Whew, that was close! If they heard us now, we would be done for,"she said, taking off her mask. "Well, let's start with introductions. I'm Blue, what's your name?"_

_"Si...silver..."he mumbled, hugging his Sneasel close to him. She beamed at him, then teaching him the basics on what they were supposed to do. "That guy, he calls himself he 'Mask of Ice'. He's the so-called boss of this organisation, so we have to obey him." She continued on and on, then noticing Silver's glistening tears. "Hey, Sil-chan, why are you crying?"_

_"Si...sil-chan?"he stuttered, eyes looking at the floor. Blue grinned, plopping herself next to him. "Tell me more about yourself. According to the 'Mask of Ice', I'm supposed to be your 'sister'. So, tell nee-san what's wrong,"she said, wiping away his tears. Silver explained that he usually was alone by himself until he met a boy around the same age as him. "He was so nice to me, we became friends. Then, he asked me if...I liked him...Then, he...k...ki...on the cheek..."_

_"He kissed you? Aw, that's so sweet!"Blue exclaimed in her fangirl mode. "Didn't you know what his name is?"_

_"I...I don't know... I can't remember..."he said, shaking his head. Fresh tears were slowly dripping down onto his shirt and staining them, and Blue hugged him, saying soothing him. "Just cry it out, you'll be better in no time. I've been kidnapped as well by these people around a few months ago, don't worry, if I find a way to escape, we'll do it together. After today, the 'Mask of Ice' won't tolerate childish behaviour, so try not to act weak in front of him, all right?"she said softly, knowing Silver needed time to do so. She had experienced the same thing, knowing how Silver felt. Thus, they stayed like that for a while until Silver's sobs ceased. Blue took out a similar mask to hers, handing it to Silver. "You have to wear this at all times outside your private room, no matter what happens, you must never take it off. The 'Mask of Ice' will have our skins if we do so...or so I heard... Now, let me brief you on training."_

_"Blue...-nee-san?" he asked._

_"Yes, Silver?"she replied._

_"I just want to tell you...thank you..."Blue smiled. He continued, "Love hurts, I'll never love anyone else other than that boy and you, nee-san, ever..." _

_The days went by, Silver learning the art of stealth, stealing and so on, with the help of Blue, they managed to get a blueprint of the building. Silver suppressed his emotions better and better each day, until he showed none on his face anymore. He did not mention about the boy anymore, and Blue did not press into the subject, knowing how it hurt Silver to leave like that. Finally, they made their plan to escape the building. "I'll go and distract them, Sil-chan, you go and open this grill here. Then, I'll hop through there and let's see how it goes along there. First, we need to get supplies. I know a place with Pokeballs, rare Pokemon too. Let's go." Silver nodded, following closely behind Blue. When they reached the Pokemon storage room, they peeked into it to see no one there. "Sneasel, hang onto Jiggly, then get those Pokeballs," he commanded, eyes looking through the holes in the mask and ears alert for guards._

_Sneasel followed as he was commanded and hung onto Jiggly, who was now floating like a balloon in mid-air. The Pokemon managed to swipe the Pokeballs and gave them to Blue and Silver, a Squirtle to Blue and a Totodile to Silver. "Let's go, nee-san," Silver said, leading the way to carry out their plans. Blue nodded, pocketing something on the way. As they reached the main gate, the alarm sounded. They dashed past the guards, the Pokemon helping along the way. They almost made it until they crashed into the 'Mask of Ice'. "What are you children doing here?"he asked, anger seeping into his voice. Blue smirked, saying, "Why, what does it look like? We are escaping, of course." Silver glared at the man with his souless gray eyes, and said monotonously, "We are going to stop you and put an end to this."_

_They threw a smoke bomb and Sneasel used Fake Out, causing the 'Mask of Ice' to flinch and they snuck past him and out towards freedom. Equipped with Pokeballs and Pokedexes taken from the labs, they caught more Pokemon to help them and used them move further from the place of nightmares. They decided to try and have a normal life, thus Blue earning money from 'persuading' people to buy cheap stuff and Silver from Pokemon battles, using the money to go to PokeHigh Academy._

**===END OF FLASHBACK===**

* * *

><p>Silver sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. He heard footsteps, opening an eye to see Gold beside him, grinning widely. "Hi, Silver! Let's go back now, I mean, what are you doing staring at the leaves?" he said, jumping off the tree. He held out his hand. "Come on, Silver! I'll be waiting!"<p>

Suddenly, the gears in Silver's head clicked. The boy with the grin, the gold eyes, black hair, and his name was... His head started pounding and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the boy from when he was seven running towards him.

"Silver!"


	12. First Kiss! Gold & Silver

A/N: I am an utter failure at kiss scenes. -goes into the emo corner-

Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing :D You will all get a cookie baked by Gold himself :)  
>Gold: Hey! You stole my cookies! Give it back!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special D:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 11- Of kisses and first love<span>**

The world swirled around as Silver opened his eyes blearily. He noticed blur shapes of familiar people, and their voices were faint, like they were talking through a glass wall. He rubbed his eyes, groaning. The voices immediately stopped talking, and the eyes turned back to him. "He's awake! Someone get the doctor or something!" someone shouted, running out of the room and out into the corridor. Finally, the blur images focused and Silver saw that there were four people there, them being Blue, Green, Gold and Crystal. Blue immediately went to Silver's side, asking, "How are you now, Sil-chan? How are you feeling?"

"Stop calling me Sil-chan, nee-san..."

"Ok! I've confirmed that he's better now!"Blue exclaimed, heaving a sigh of relief. She had been worried about him, not getting much work done in the students council. Silver groggily looked at her, asking, "Wha...what day is it today? How long was I asleep?"

"You were out for three days," Gold answered, looking guiltily at the floor. Silver turned to look at him, memories of the past flooding back to him. His face suddenly turned red and tried to bury himself in the blankets, thinking, _'Oh no! He's here! What am I to do? Well, maybe he most probably doesn't remember it, but I...I...'_

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!"Gold exclaimed, pulling up the blanket where Silver's head was. Silver screamed and tried to tug the blanket back, but as he had been weakened in the past few days, he failed to do so. He covered his tamato-red face with his hands, too embarrassed to face Gold. Blue noticed and decided to speak to Silver about it. She shooed the rest out of the room. "Now, Sil-chan and I are going to have a sibling 'heart-to-heart' talk, now go outside and do something useful, like uh...filing the cabinets! Shoo~!"she said while doing the 'shooing' action. They left the room, Gold still feeling guilty about something that Silver did not understand.

When the room was cleared, Blue sat on the bed beside Silver, looking into his eyes. "Now tell me what is wrong that caused a 180 degrees change in your personality. I'm sure it isn't because you knocked your head too hard,"she said, looking into Silver's eyes with concern. "Now tell nee-san everything."

"He...he was the...the boy who I..."Silver stuttered, face still blushing six shades of red. "I remembered when I was on the tree and he...he...said that he would wait...for me..."he mumbled the last part, eyes casted downwards. Blue patted his head, laughing.

"You silly Sil-chan, isn't that good news? You've found the person who said that he likes you, and then you realise that he is actually your best friend now!"she said happily, hugging Silver.

Silver smiled softly but then frowned and asked, "But Blue-nee-san, he most probably...wouldn't remember me from then..."

"Nonsense! Now there is nothing that Blue-sama cannot do! We escaped from the inescapable prison of the evil man, we managed to get into this prestigous school, nothing can stop you and me from doing what we want!"she boasted, one leg on the chair and pointing up towards the ceiling. Silver smiled at Blue's action, then tugged at her uniform, wanting her not to cause a commotion.

Just then, the person who ran off to get the doctor, Sapphire, came back. She panted and dragged the doctor to check Silver. After the doctor finished checking him, Silver sighed. Blue patted his back consolingly, taking out her phone and calling back the others she shooed out.

* * *

><p>Gold was outside the room pacing, wondering how to apologise to Silver. The door opened and Blue stepped out, motioning for him to go in. Gold went in to see Silver facing the window, a light blush adorning his cheeks. <em>'That's so cute...'<em> he thought without thinking, then slapped himself, shocked. _'What did I just think? Silver, cute? Well, he is kinda cute...but...'_ Sapphire nudged Gold, pulling him towards Silver's bed. "Isn't there something you want to say?"she prompted.

"Ehehe...All right, Sapph, I got it. Uh...Silver? I apologise for not um...catching you when you fell out of that tree..."he started, nervously scratching his head. "I knew that I was able to catch you, but I kinda...froze on the spot?"

Silver was trying hard not to show that he was amused by Gold's apology and tried hard not to smile. Alas, he failed. Gold noticed it immediately, and went to take a closer look. "Yo-you're smiling!"he pointed out, continuing, "So...does this mean that you're not angry with me?"

"You idiot, I was never angry at you to begin with...not that it matters or anything..."Silver mumbled, eyes darting away nervously. Gold grinned, going forward to give Silver a bear hug. Blue decided that her poor 'Sil-chan' was tortured enough and held Gold back. "I know that you can't resist Sil-chan's cuteness, but you have to let him rest, you know,"she advised. Gold blushed and protested about not getting to hug him, jokingly trying to pass Blue. She thought for a while, saying, "Since Sil-chan is sick and ill, Gold, you shall be the one to take care of him! I've got lots to do at the Council, _that idiot Green_, and have no time off to take care of him. How about it, Gold?"

"No problem, ma'am!" he replied cheerfully, flashing a grin at Silver. Silver felt his heart flutter and he buried himself into the blankets, hiding his reddened cheeks. He peeked nervously at Gold, who was chatting with Blue on what he should do and what he should not have done. Then, he felt a presence near him, seeing Sapphire sitting down next to him on a chair. "You know, Gold stayed by your side the entire time; he didn't even want to go outside, all he did was sit here and look at the locket he kept by his side all these years..."she whispered to Silver, not wanting Gold to overhear. Silver's eyes widened, taking a closer look at Gold. He had a hint of worry in his eyes that was gone now. Silver smiled to himself and laid back, closing his eyes and recalling the memory of the boy at seven years, the cool autumn air and their fun and games they played.

Meanwhile, Gold had gotten a notebook out and was listing the things Blue said when he saw Silver's serene look, which reminded him of someone long ago. He grinned at Blue and gave her a thumbs-up, going to Silver and pulling the blanket up. Sapphire had gone out to train her Pokemon in the woods, collecting some wild and useful herbs on the way. Blue left as well, needing to attend to council matters.

Silver opened his eyes, only to see golden orbs staring right back at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gold shushed him with a finger, trailing the finger along Silver's jawline. He tilted Silver's head upwards slightly, moving closer inch by inch, eyes never leaving Silver's own. Silver could feel Gold's breath on his face, and his heart raced. He closed his eyes as Gold brushed their lips together, melting at the touch. Silver opened his eyes slightly to meet Gold's ones, to see the hesitation in his eyes of wanting to kiss him again. Silver closed the gap again, wanting to have more and Gold complied, kissing with more passion. Silver moaned as Gold licked his bottom lip, seeking entrance. He parted his lips to allow Gold's tongue to enter, exploring every part of his mouth. They had a fight for dominance and Gold won. Soon, they had to part for air, both panting from the passionate kiss.

Gold came to his senses, reality crashing down onto him. _'I-I just kissed Silver...And I felt...like I've never felt this feeling before...'_ He apologised to Silver, getting up and going out of the room, closing the door behind him and sinking to his knees. _'What have I done? I...I couldn't, not after...that...'_ he thought, taking out the locket and flipping it open. He looked at the smiling children in the old photograph and smiled sadly. _'Silver...isn't him...I can't do this to him, can I...'_

Oh Gold, if only you knew...


	13. Past Revealed! Gold

**Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 12- Of past love and beginnings**

Silver sat there, eyes downcast and blushing heavily when he realised that Gold had most probably only done that on a whim. He touched his fingers to his lips, heart aflutter, thinking back to the kiss. He felt depressed that Gold had ran off after and hugged his knees, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Gold re-entered the room when he thought Silver was asleep, guilt written across his face. "I'm so sorry, Silver. It's...just that...you remind me of someone I knew..." How much Silver wanted to tell him, that the person was him. Gold sighed and turned around, going out into the corridor. Silver opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, heart breaking into pieces. He didn't know what to do now, so he sent out his Sneasel, sending with it a message to Blue.

Gold pulled his hair in frustration, angry with his own cowardness. _'I should have apologised when Silver was awake, but no, I had to do it when he was sleeping! I'm such a coward...'_ he thought, walking out to the rooftop garden. He groaned, climbing onto a tree and staring upwards, deciding not to tax his brain any longer. He sighed, remembering his past childhood, before he met Sapphire. He opened his locket again, seeing the worn-out photo inside, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>===FLASHBACK===<strong>

_'The boy of seven, black hair and golden eyes, was playing with his parents' Pokemon in the grassy plains. He smiled and laughed all day long, without a care in the world. He noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and ran towards it. Here's how the conversation went._

_"Uh...Hi? Is there a Pokemon in there?"he asked, peeking into the bushes._

_A shy silver eye peeked out at him, wary and nervous. "There's no one here, now go away," a voice said._

_Now, being a child, Gold was naturally inquisitive. He pulled the boy hiding in the bushes out by the arm and took a closer look at him. He had red hair and silvery eyes, and was about the same age as him, if not younger. He held out his hand, saying, "My name is Gold, what's yours?"_

_The boy stared at him, before shyly answering, "S-silver..." Gold beamed at him, pulling him along._

_"All right, Silver! Let's be friends!"_

_The days passed as they had fun together, Silver smiling more and more each day. Gold loved his smile, so he always tried to make him laugh. One day, they were sitting at the top of the tree, staring up at the leaves. Gold looked at Silver, the sun shining onto his laughing face. He took a deep breath, saying softly, "Silver, what will you say if I like you?" He watched Silver's face turned different shades of red, laughing at him. Gold gave him a kiss on the cheek. He leapt off the tree. "See you tomorrow, Silver! I'll be waiting for your reply!"he shouted, waving to him while going back home. He grinned as he reached his house, bursting into the house to meet his mother's surprised face._

_"Mom, what is it to like someone?"he asked, the smile never leaving his face. His mother smiled at his question, explaining to him. "Gold, you will know when you're older, don't worry." Gold just grinned, running to record the day of tomorrow in his calendar, excited to meet Silver again._

_The next day, it started snowing, the white flakes falling down slowly and piling up. Gold waited at the clearing, watching the different snowflakes falling slowly downwards. He clutched the package close to him, closing his eyes waiting for Silver to come._

_Silver never came._

_Gold waited until his mother went looking for him, the sky darkening. Gold sat under the tree, hugging his knees. _'Where's Silver? Why don't I see him?'_ he thought sadly to himself, not knowing why. _'Silver...Does he hate me?'_ He tried waiting over next few days, every day under the tree without fail, but Silver never came. He cried himself to sleep, never smiling,never wanting to talk anymore. He became depressed, not even wanting to play with his Pokemon. Explotaro, still a Cyndaquil, nudged him. Gold looked at it lifelessly, not wanting to do anything. Aitaro tugged his sleeve, insisting on going out. Gold sighed and grabbed his Pokemon, bringing them to the now snow-covered plains. His eyes caught onto the package left there, and he bent forward to pick it up._

_Fresh tears fell from his face as he opened it to see the locket he had no chance of giving. It was a gold and silver locket, the shape of a heart. He wanted to give it to Silver for his birthday, but he had disappeared before he could. Gold clutched the locket to his heart, opening it to see the black and white photo of the two of them smiling at the camera. He wore it himself, vowing to find where Silver was, carving the promise onto the tree trunk at the higher branches. He also vowed not to become sad or fall into depression again, and learnt to hide all his sorrow in the deepest crevices of his heart._

_Half a year later, he had met Sapphire, who was crying under the very same tree. Her father had been there to see Professor Elm, thus bringing her along. She was sobbing, then Gold went to sit beside her. He looked at her awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort others. He started off saying, "Eh...please stop crying and tell me what happened."_

_Sapphire looked up at him and mumbled something. She told Gold everything, then Gold told her his story. "Looks like we had almost the same troubles, how about let's be friends?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand. She wiped her tears and took it, getting up and managing a small smile._

_Over the years, they put the memories aside and started getting to know each other better, often playing together at the tree, never bringing up the past again. Gold managed to smile and grin at least five times a day and Sapphire was never depressed (unless it came to reading). They took up musical instrument lessons, and learnt to play music to pass the time. They forgot about the names of the people who made them sad but the stinging memories were still there._

**===END FLASHBACK===**

* * *

><p>Gold did not realise the time was getting late, and decided to head back to the room, only remembering why he had come out in the first place. Silver was in the dorm, and Gold did not want to see Silver yet. Thinking back to what he did, he groaned. 'Silver must really hate me now...' he thought, jumping off the tree and coming face to face with Silver himself.<p>

"Wah! Er...Hey Silver? What's up?" he said, pretending nothing had happened between them. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? Blue will have my skin if she sees you-" He was cut off by Silver dragging him and slapping him on the head.

"You...you idiot! Blue-nee-san will be furious if she doesn't see you there, and she is very scary when she is mad..."he shouted, also pretending nothing happened. He pulled Gold along back to their dorm, which weirdly enough, Blue had changed the sign outside to "Gold x Silver', which the 'x' had been scribbled out and replaced by a '&' by Silver. Silver, in front, tried to hide his blushing with his hair. He entered the dorm first, Gold going in after. He grinned, acting like the kiss never happened. Silver was slightly disappointed but then hid it by throwing a book at him. "Go-gold, how about we..."

"Silver, let's take it that the kiss never happened, all right?" Gold suddenly said, catching the book.

Silver was downcast but he agreed, no emotion in his reply.

Oh well, looks like something new is about to begin...


	14. Starting Anew! Gold & Silver

A/N: The person who can guess why I put Gold and Sapphire as BFF gets a cake from Gold :D  
>Gold: I'm not your personal slave!<br>Silver: -sigh-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the characters. If I did, Gold would be chasing Silver forev- Wait, scratch that, it happens. :I If I did, Silver would be owned by Gold and gets a collar D

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 13- Beginning anew<strong>

Blue was in her office directing the council into more chaos as Green stood calmly at her side. She pulled her hair in frustration, no work getting done. She saw Silver's Sneasel outside the window and saw it carrying a message. She took it, glanced through and turned to Green. "I'll leave you to handle this...er...matter. My Sil-chan needs me! Bye-bye!" she shouted, throwing the heavy file at Green, who caught it easily. He sighed as she left via the window, then directing the chaotic council into order.

Blue leapt into the bottom window, seeing Ruby and Sapphire arguing about some small matter again. Apparently, Sapphire did not want any new clothes and Ruby insisted on taking her measurements to make more for her. Blue sneaked past them carefully and ran out the door, Sneasel following silently behind her. She passed by more people, then finally reached the dorm. She frowned at what Silver did to her precious sign and opened the door to see Gold and Silver quarrelling again. She smiled, glad that nothing much had changed to become worse. She opened it further, then her jaw dropped wide open.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING? WHY IS THE ROOM IN A HUGE MESS?" she shouted, looking at the scattered books everywhere and Silver swayed. Blue caught him before he fell onto the floor, glaring intensely at Gold. "I thought I told you to take care of Silver, not let him suffer! Now look, he has a fever, and you are responsible for it! I don't know what has happened between you two but I expect you to not let him get out of bed via any means necessary. Get. It?" she scolded, putting Silver on the bed, commenting to herself. "Silver's gone lighter again, next time I must try to get him to eat more..." Gold scratched his head sheepishly, looking guilty. He went up to Silver, eyes looking at his pale face. He went to brush the hair away from Silver's face but hesitated, then pulling his hand away. Blue did not see his gesture and took out medicines from her bag. She led Sneasel back into the room. Sneasel glared at Gold, staying close to Silver. Blue decided to leave them and went out through the window.

Silver felt terrible, all he remembered was them arguing, then the world spun around him. _'I shouldn't have gotten out of bed so fast...'_ he thought, going to sleep. He shivered, feeling cold. Gold went to pull the blankets over Silver, a warm feeling in his heart. He sighed, mulling over the mixed feelings he felt. Deep down, he knew that he liked Silver. A lot. But he didn't want to break the vow he held long ago, so he sat beside Silver, listening to him sleep talk.

Silver didn't know that he was sleep talking. In his dreams, he saw the scene of his early childhood. His younger self ran towards the younger Gold, smiling and laughing.

He unconsciously gave a small smile, and Gold thought that it was cute. "...Gold..." Silver muttered, turning around to flip to the other direction. Gold perked up his ears, hearing his name. He leaned closer, listening to Silver's inaudible mumbling. Silver's mumblings got more audible, Gold catching the pieces of it. "...wait for me, you're too fast..." and "...who can get the most leaves..." were awfully familiar to him. Gold's eyes widened as Silver finally mumbled, "Gold, I'll come...tomorrow...at this tree..." Gold had a sinking feeling in his stomach, glancing at Silver, then at the child in his locket. Well, they looked awfully similar, but the difference was that the Silver he knew then was different than the Silver he knew now. He silently sat there, wondering if he should wake Silver up or let him sleep. He went with the latter. Soon, he himself drooped off to sleep, thinking about the early childhood days.

Silver woke up first, glancing beside him. He saw Gold, sleeping on the chair that he put beside his bed. _'Idiot, you could have gone back to sleep on your own bed...'_ he thought, staring at Gold's sleeping face. He smiled softly, quietly watching his slumber. Silver noticed Gold starting to twitch and pretended to sleep so that Gold would not notice.

Gold yawned and rubbed his eyes, feeling stiff from sleeping on a chair the whole night. He looked at Silver, who was looking a whole lot better than he did yesterday. He got up, changed his clothes and went out of the dorm, disappearing down the corridor.

Silver peeked out from under his eyelids. He sighed as saw that Gold disappeared. He got up from the bed, then saw that Blue left a note on the desk. It wrote: '_Since you look super pale, I decided that you should take a day off school. I got the MC from the doctor, so get some rest, all right? Don't worry, be happy! Love, Blue'_. He tucked Blue's note in a box of his and stashed it away. He went to brush his teeth, not one for staying in bed the whole day.

When he came back outside, he saw breakfast was laid on the table. He noticed a note beside the plate of steaming warm pancakes and a jug of syrup. He read it, eyes scanning through it. The note: _'Good morning to you too, Silver! Looks like I woke up too early, so I decided to make breakfast for you. Blue said to give you more sugar, so I made some pancakes and maple syrup to go with it. I hope you enjoy it :) Your best friend, Gold.'_ Silver's heart tightened at the phrase 'best friend' but kept the note all the same. He poked the pancake with a fork, dipping it into the maple syrup and watched the sticky syrup drip onto his plate. He took a bite, savouring the sweet taste. It was like that time where he stayed at Gold's house for the night and in the morning, they made pancakes... The sweetness of the homemade syrup was left in his mouth, the pancakes were oh-so-familiar. He jolted, wondering if Gold had remembered that incident, and Silver telling him that he liked pancakes. He shook his head, telling himself not to get his hopes up. He looked at the clock, thinking that there were still six more hours until the others ended school.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! Gold, I can't take maths anymore! Who ever buys sixty watermelons for?" Sapphire groaned, meeting up with Gold at the lockers. Gold laughed, but in his mind, he was worried about Silver. He turned back to Sapphire, wondering, "What do you think Silver is doing right now?"<p>

Silver sneezed, the feathers flying around the room. Apparently, a wild Pidgeotto had flown in through the window. Sneasel ran towards the bird, claws out ready to attack. It used an Ice Shard attack to shoo it out, but Silver sneezed once more as he glanced at the feathers floating around. He groaned and tied his hair up in a ponytail, ready to sweep up the mess.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine, Gold. Maybe you should go check on him later. Oh, and take this to him, you know what it does," Sapphire said, handing him a weird looking leaf. "It cures headaches and fever." Gold beamed at her, thanking her for it. "I'll give it to Silver when I get back," he said, walking down the corridor to his next lesson.

Meanwhile, Silver was halfway through cleaning up the multiples feathers. He threw it in the bin located outside the room and decided to rest for a while. He sat on the chair, exhausted after a cleaning around half the room. He had cleared his half and went to clear Gold's after resting for a good half hour. His sharp eyes caught onto something glinting on the ground, and he picked it up. It was a locket.

Gold checked his locker again, cursing his luck when he realised the locket wasn't there as well. The bell rang for the next lesson, making Gold curse and swear. "Holy Feebas! I'm going to be late!" he shouted, banging his locker door shut and sprinting to his next class.

Silver was curious and turned the locket around, looking at the simple yet pretty design. He sat on Gold's bed, contemplating whether to open it or leave it alone. He got up and paced around the room, thinking if he should open it or not. He sat on his own bed, remembering the funny things they did as kids, like using Silver's long red hair as the 'red thread of destiny' and playing hide-and-seek in the living room. Silver never cut his hair from that time, only to trim it when it got too long or messy. He placed the locket on Gold's desk, retying his hair and cleaned up the rest of the room.

Gold looked at the clock once more, eager to end the last class of the day so that he could find the locket. The bell rung, granting Gold his wish. He got up and carried his bag along with him, running along the corridors as floods of other students started to crowd and block the ways. He ran towards the dorms, getting closer and closer. He opened the door to see...

...Silver with his hair full of feathers and up in a ponytail, and his locket on his table. Silver was sweeping up the rest of the feathers, all concentration put into tidying up the room. Gold crept up to him and blew in his ear, earning a shocked reaction from Silver. "I-idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Silver asked, his face red like a Tamato berry. He took the locket from the desk and threw it at Gold. Gold caught it and asked, "Did you see what was in it?"

"No, I don't like to invade other people's privacy," he replied, walking out to throw the feathers away. He returned, face less red and had a pink blush on it as he had worked hard cleaning. Gold looked down at the locket, then back to Silver. He decided to let Silver see the locket, even though he might not be the one. "Silver, do you want to see what's in this locket?" he asked quietly.

Silver looked at him curiously, nodding his head. Gold went up to Silver, opening the locket and showing him the photograph. He explained, "I got this locket for my...friend when I was younger, but he disappeared the next day... I wanted to give it to him, but I never found him. I-Silver? Wh-why are you crying?" Silver put his hands up to his face, surprised at the tears that was falling from his face. He wiped them away, looking embarrassed. He glanced at the photograph again, the hauntingly familiar faces popping back at him. "Go-gold? Where did you get this from? Th-that..." he stuttered, unsure of what to say next.

Gold wiped a stray tear from Silver's face, leaning in to whisper. "I'm sure this is familiar to you, Silver. I have been looking for you all this time..." Silver's eyes widened, looking at his golden eyes. They met in a spark of connection between them, then Gold took the initiative and leaned in closer, whispering, "I was so sad when you left, Silver. I-I was...broken inside. I waited for you, everyday until the winter ended, it had never felt so cold and lonely..." Tears of sorrow had also rolled down Gold's face, him crying silently. Silver hugged him, face stained with tears. "I-I was afraid I'll never see you again, Go-Gold. I was ki-kidnapped..."

Gold leaned in closer, Silver doing the same. They locked lips, then parted panting for air. "Remember, Silver? The 'thread of destiny'?" Gold joked, Silver crying into Gold's uniform. They stayed like that until the door slammed open, Blue's shocked face and Green's emotionless one staring at them.

_"Oh. My. Arceus." _


	15. Halloween Party! Part 1

A/N: I know I haven't updated like, forever, as I was sick and my computer hogged by my computer addict brother... . Anyway, thanks to Hikaru Yamiyoru for trying to guess, and you get a cookie for trying anyway :3

Gold and Sapphire are best friends because I was addicted to 'Migikata no Chou' Rin+Len Version :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs used, or the characters of Pokemon Special.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 14 – Halloween Party<strong>

Blue, without another word, dragged Green out of the room with her. She walked away calmly from the scene, then about a hundred metres away, she started screaming like a fangirl. "Oh my Arceus! That was the cutest thing I've ever seen! Not even Jiggly could be that cute!" Green rolled his eyes, then promptly reminding her why they went there in the first place.

"Blue, we went there to tell Gold that he was supposed to get ready for the party tomorrow," he said, turning around to leave. Blue followed him, furiously scribbling in her notebook and doodling pictures. Green sighed again, then brought up more council matters to discuss with Blue.

* * *

><p>Gold and Silver were shocked when Blue barged in. Silver switched back to being the cold Silver that Gold met on his first day, remembering something. "I loved the Gold from nine years ago, not who you are now, so don't try anything funny. Got it?" he growled staying further away from Gold. He couldn't really trust what Gold said, not anyone else after the emotional trauma he went through. His silver eyes flashed as he stormed out of the room to find peace and quiet.<p>

Gold froze where he stood after he listened to Silver, then realised how long had really passed and wondered how much Silver had changed. 'Well then, my new target will be to make Silver trust me again. If it fails, well, I'll be happy enough to see him happy...' he thought, until Blue and Green came back. He glanced at them, tucking the locket back into his uniform without another thought and asked them, "What are you doing here? Is it about-"

"The party tomorrow, yes. You have to get ready with Sapphire, Blue will be briefing on what you would do," Green informed before Blue went 'fangirling' on them. Gold nodded, heading out the door to find Sapphire. He passed Silver as he went along the corridor, but Silver never as much glanced at him, going past him humming a tune. Gold ran off to run find Sapphire.

* * *

><p>"You want a change in song? The day before the concert? Are you crazy?" Sapphire almost yelled at him. Gold plugged his ears, already prepared for Sapphire's outrage. Sapphire groaned, but still agreed to it. "Now what instruments will we need?"<p>

"Let me see... Maybe an electric keyboard?" he suggested, testing out the new song. "We're going to surprise Blue with this!" Sapphire rolled her eyes at Gold, squinting at the mess of words on the paper he handed her. She pointed out, "I can't read it to save my life, Gold. Tell me how to pronounce it..."

...2 hours later...

"We managed to learn it! And also just in time, thanks to you, Gold. Luckily, the costume seem to fit the song..."she mumbled, not happy about the last part. "Urgh...I'll be so embarrassed..." she grumbled, pushing the box that contained their costume inside. Gold shrugged, wondering how bad it could be...

* * *

><p>"That prissy boy...He's so dead..." Gold growled as Crystal strapped on the cat ears that went along with the costume. The party was going to start soon and they needed to report earlier to Blue. Gold was wearing an open jacket that was black, going with the red shirt he was wearing. He had black shorts that went slightly above his knees, and knee length striped red and black socks. He also had black gloves to wear with a cat tail and ears. He grumbled, then Sapphire came out. He promptly burst into laughter.<p>

Sapphire wore a matching outfit, only her jacket was halved and her shorts were shorter. She also had cat ears and tail, making Gold laugh. She hit him on the head, trying to not look embarrassed. They groaned, having to go out looking like that. Ruby was going to be 'toasted' by them. Sapphire grabbed a microphone, looking towards Gold. "Ready, Gold?"

"Uh...sure, let's go with that."

"You don't sound sure. I thought you were an attention seeker?" Gold scratched his head, giving her a smile. "Well, we'll be fine out there!"he high-fived her. Blue rushed in, wearing a dress that resembled cobwebs. She had small demon wings strapped to her back, and high heels. Crystal whispered to Gold, "I'll see you later, I have to do special effects." Gold nodded, waving to her casually. He turned back to Blue, who was talking to a half-angry half-embarrassed Sapphire. Sapphire seemed to calm down, looking at Blue for the cue to go on. Blue winked and ran out, going to the judges seat.

Gold held Sapphire's hand to calm her down, Sapphire gripping it tightly. They heard Blue announce, "Hey everyone! How are you doing? I'm having an awesome time! For today's party entertainment, we're going to have a semi-final selection for the next band members of our own band, PokeSpe! I wish all competitors good luck and let's...start!"

"First up, we have the opening by our current band memebers, the student council!" The band started playing and the crowd cheered, apparently it was one of their favourites. Soon, they finished strumming the last note and ended the song. The audience cheered and clapped for them, excited to see the competitors Blue had selected. "Next up, we have our first performer! Silver!" Gold's eyes widened as he saw Silver going onto the stage, wearing a costume...of an angel. Silver glared at Gold, then took the microphone. "I'm going to sing 'Just Be Friends'." The music started, then Silver closed his eyes, the words flowing out through his mouth.

[Note: I do not own all the songs from this point onwards...]

_'Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<em>

_'kandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni  
>wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na<br>kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku  
>bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana<em>

_'wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa  
>motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO<br>sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi  
>boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana<em>

_'yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de  
>agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro<br>iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande  
>sen wo nuita<em>

He glared at Gold again before singing the chorus:

_'koe wo karashite sakenda  
>hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku<br>hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa  
>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<em>

_'futari wo kasaneteta guuzen  
>anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni<br>shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita  
>kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida<em>

_'All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends Just be friends...'<em>

The audience could tell that Silver was singing from his heart, and clapped for him. Silver continued singing, his eyes downcast and sad.

_'kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni  
>ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite<br>mata saki modoru koto ha nai  
>sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi<br>bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama_

_'omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
>kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo<br>ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita  
>bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da<em>

_'omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de  
>kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro<br>aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni  
>boku ga iwanakya<em>

_'kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga  
>bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru<br>kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami  
>sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada<em>

_'futari wo tsunaideta kizuna  
>hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku<br>sayonara aishita hito koko made da  
>mou furimukanai de arukidasunda'<em>

His voice started to quiver as he continued the next lines:

_'ichido dake ichido dake  
>negai ga kanau no naraba<br>nando demo umarekawatte  
>ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo'<em>

Then, he stabilised and continued:

_'koe wo karashite sakenda  
>hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku<br>hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa  
>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<em>

_'futari wo tsunaideta kizuna  
>hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku<br>sayonara aishita hito koko made da  
>mou furimukanai de arukidasunda<em>

_'kore de oshimai sa_

_'(Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)<br>'Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do  
>Just be friends (Just be frien~ds)It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends (~)All we gotta do  
>Just be friends (~)It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends '_

Silver ended the song, a tear trickling down his cheek. He wiped it away and bowed to the crowd, then left the stage. Blue was crying into a handkerchief that Green handed her, and she blew her nose in it. Green was slightly disgusted by the handkerchief she gave back but he was surprised to find that he did not mind much. The audience cheered, mainly touched by the song.

Blue wiped away her tears, then announced, "Next up will be Gold and Sapphire with their song!" Gold took a deep breath, not wanting to lose to Silver. Sapphire glanced at him, not knowing what had happened between them. They stepped onto the stage, looking at the sea of faces. Gold immediately brightened up, saying, "We're going to perform 'Trick or treat' to celebrate Halloween!" The audience, mainly the girls, cheered and waited for them to start.

They started playing the music, then Gold started to sing:

_'fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe  
>oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made '<em>

_Sapphire started next:_

_'hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni  
>oide oide saa tanoshii' <em>

_The sung together:_

_'asobi wo hajimeyou!'_

[For your convienience, I'll put who sang which line beside the lyrics :)]

_[Gold]  
>SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI<br>[Sapph]  
>hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru<br>nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka  
>[Gold]<br>tengai ni mamorarete  
>[G&amp;S]<br>nemuri ni ochiru_

_[Sapph]  
>gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii<br>mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho  
>[Gold]<br>ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara  
>sono mi wo ima sugu ni<br>[Gold&Sapp]  
>yudanenasai saa<em>

_[Sapph]  
>itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru<br>ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to_

_[Gold]  
>mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga<br>utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu  
>[G&amp;S]<br>mi no ke ga yodatta _

_[Gold]  
>oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?<br>[Sapph]  
>mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?<br>hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de  
>[Gold]<br>kegawa wo mata kabutte  
>[G&amp;S]<br>shibai ni modoru _

_[Sapph]"...Nee, choudai?" _

_[Gold]  
>doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete<br>atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?  
>[Sapph]<br>saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai  
>mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara <em>

_[G&S]  
>choudai hayaku hayaku<br>nee hora ima sugu ni  
>nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute<br>mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo suttee  
>choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni<br>[G&S]choudai _

As they finished playing the last note of the song, the audience applauded, Blue beaming at them. "Looks like we have a clear winner, but let's listen to the others!" she said, pointing back to the stage. Gold high-fived Sapphire, totally forgetting about them wearing the cat costumes. "The crowd loves us, I bet we'll win the competition in no time!"

When the last singer was done, Blue went up onto the stage, declaring, "Now, audience, let's vote for the best groups, you may vote for more than one group but only one for each. Now, let the voting begin!" The audience immediately wrote on the paper, then passing them to Crystal and Green who was holding boxes for them to put the paper in. Blue then said, "Now, let's party~!"

=to be continued in chap 15=


	16. Halloween Party! Part 2

A/N: This is part 2 of the party, so the winners will be announced :D  
>Gold: And thanks to Hikaru Yamiyoru for the jar of cookies -muches-<br>Silver: -snatches one- Give some to me, I want one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the song, 'Neri no Hoshizora'.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 15 – Halloween Party<strong>

The party continued, and Blue looked the amount of papers they had to count. "Well, the judges hold 50% of the total vote, and the audience the other half. I think that Silver, Gold and Sapphire will be great to add to our band, and I'm totally not biased, of course," Blue whispered to Green, who was piling and counting the votes as well. He nodded, staring at the pile that was growing. He groaned, continuing to plough through the votes.

Meanwhile, Gold was with Crystal, having changed his attire. He wore a vampire's costume, with the cape and all, all designed by Ruby. Crystal was wearing a dress that resembled a vampiress, thus matching with Gold's. Emerald was sulkily glaring at Gold, as he wanted to have a chance of talking to Crystal. Gold managed to seduce many of the female population in the school while Crystal sighed in disbelief, shaking her head all the way.

Sapphire was with the designer himself, and wearing a dress to match Ruby's. "How do you like your dress? I made it specially for you. You look nice in it," he complimented, Sapphire blushing as he took her hand. Sapphire wore a dress that was deep blue, and she wore shorts under. It was like she was a guardian of the sea or something like that. Ruby, however, was wearing a red and black button up shirt with black pants. He held his hand out, inviting Sapphire to dance. Sapphire grinned, wanting to have a fun time, and followed him. They started dancing to the slow beat of the waltz, Ruby surprised to know that Sapphire knew how to dance. "Sapphire, I didn't know that you knew how to waltz, I thought that you were a 'wild girl' and all.

"I don't want to tell you, so...I'll just say, it's for me to know and you to find out!"she teased, stepping away from him and disappearing into the crowd as the music changed. Ruby grinned, taking up the challenge to find her.

Gold wasn't in his greatest mood, being unable to love Silver completely as Silver had completely changed from the boy who smiled with him all the time to this cold and empty shell. He was distracted and saw that Silver had changed from his angel costume and wore a demon's one instead, with the tail and all. The sad thing was, for Silver, that it had a skirt. Blue had taken the liberty to help Silver with his costume and decided to dress him up like a doll. Gold felt an unknown feeling as he saw that the previous champion, Lance, was pulling Silver along to the dance floor. Silver's face was red, blushing heavily and was hesitant to do so. Gold, deciding to interrupt, went towards them without another word and left Crystal talking to Emerald.

"Hey, Silver!" Gold said, waving to him as he reached there. Silver looked up to see Gold and scowled, not wanting to see his face. Lance noticed the aggression between the two and decided not to comment on it. Gold gave him a glare and turned to Silver, who glared at Gold with his furious silver eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" Silver whispered angrily, pulling Gold aside.

"I don't like seeing you with other people...It makes me feel...weird..."Gold muttered, Silver not catching his answer. Silver growled at Gold, giving him a warning. He turned around, going off and pulling Lance with him. Gold stood there speechless, watching as Silver tried to dance with Lance, but was failing. Horribly. Gold felt jealousy eat away at him, but he turned around and stalked off.

Once Silver saw that Gold went away, he looked back to Lance. He had always respected the previous Champion for his strong Pokemon battles, not unlike Gold's respect for Red. Silver blushed as he realised what he did in his anger at Gold for not leaving him alone. Silver looked at Lance, silver eyes meeting Lance's brown ones. He felt terrible, as he had agreed to go with Lance because Blue wanted him to. He stopped trying to dance, then pulled away from Lance, saying, "I'm sorry, I...I just can't...not anymore..." Lance just smiled at him and gave him a hug. Silver's eye widened, pulling to see Lance's understanding eyes. "I know you don't like me but that boy Gold, was it, and you know it in your heart as well. Now, run along and do whatever you need to do," Lance advised, seeing Silver's blush at the mention of Gold. Silver was about to speak until Blue pronounced that they had finished counting the votes.

"Now, let's see who had gotten the first place... Ah! Never mind, let's start with the third place then. In third place,..." Blue continued on and the rest of the audience listened. "Now, to declare the winner. There was a tie between the two groups, and they are...Gold and Sapphire, and Silver! Congratulations to both teams! You can join the band consisting of our council members! I might as well make this announcement now... I shall reveal the positions of our new council members! As you all know, there had been vacancies from when the seniors graduated, so there are some spots needing to be filled. I, Blue, am the President, Green, the Vice-President. Crystal is the secretary, and Red is the holder of the title of Champion.

"Now, to announce the positions...I posted them on the notice board, so don't forget to take a look!"

Silver was surprised to see that the song he sung was tied with Gold and Sapphire's, then glanced to the side to see Gold chatting happily with Crystal and getting slapped on the head for his 'smart' comment. Emerald was on the side grumbling while tugging Crystal to dance with him. Silver sighed and went off to find a place where it was peaceful and was finally able to take off the horrid high heels.

* * *

><p>He climbed a tree on the rooftop garden, watching the stars shine brightly in the sky. he started singing softly to himself:<p>

_'Furetara kowaresou de  
>Kono kyori wo zutto mamotte ita<br>Kokoro yosereba anata wa sono shunkan  
>Kiete shimau to shitte ita kara<em>

_'Ano toki watashi ni tomotta hikari wa  
>Ima mo kawarazu sekai wo terashite iru yo<em>

_'Anata ga te wo kazasu ookina hoshizora ni  
>Watashi no hitomi wa utsuranakatta<br>Dokomademo tooku wo mitsumeru anata wo  
>Ou hazu no ashi wa naze ugokanakatta no?'<em>

He looked at the sky, seeing the bright moon peeking out from behind dark clouds. He heard a voice singing next to him.

_'Kono sora wo oshieru ni wa  
>Bokura no kotoba wa sukuna sugite<br>Dakara kimi ni wa marugoto kono kokoro wo  
>ageyou to sou omottanda <em>

_'Ano toki boku ni tomotta hikari wa  
>Kore kara mo kawarazu sekai wo terasu darou<em>

_'Boku no kokoro ni saku hana subete tsumi totte  
>Tabanete kimi ni sasagete mo ii<br>Kimi no shiawase hitotsu negau tabi  
>Boku no hoshizora wa<br>Aa, hirogatte iku...'_

Gold climbed up the tree to meet him, smiling at Silver. Silver stared at him for three seconds before kicking him off. Gold fell with a thump, stood up and looked up back at Silver. Silver turned away from him, looking back to the sky, ignoring him. He heard the rustling of the leaves as Gold climbed back up again, and turned to yell at him, only to meet those warm, golden orbs once more. Silver inched away from him, not wanting him to come closer. Gold was about to reach him, to see his silvery eyes reflecting moonlight. "Beautiful..." he murmured, moving closer to him. Silver had inched away until his back hit the trunk. He growled warningly, not wanting Gold to invade his personal space. Gold leaned closer to him, only to be pushed away by Silver's foot. Silver was blushing faintly, trying to pull the skirt down. He managed to keep Gold about a metre away from him, then tugging the stuck tail from the branches. He leapt off gracefully, landing onto the grass below. He stalked off back to the party, leaving a disappointed Gold behind.

* * *

><p>Emerald was happily chatting away to Crystal, and he decided to ask her for a dance. He asked her, then she agreed, not having seen Gold anywhere. They went off into the dance floor. They passed Ruby and Sapphire, who were chasing each other around the dance floor like a game. Crystal smiled at him, pulling him along with her.<p>

Blue moaned, having nothing to do, for once. She eyed Green, who was busy doing the party arrangement. Blue had a great idea, and it involved Green. She pulled him and dragged him to the dance floor, insisting on him dancing with her. He sighed and gave in, agreeing to what she wanted before she started her 'whining attack'.

Red brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, Yellow looking up at him blushing. Her face was red as she got nervous, not sure at how to react. They were dancing in the middle of the hall, Red smiling at Yellow. They gazed into each others' eyes, emotion and thought passing between them. Yellow was wearing a kimono and fox ears, being a _kitsune_. Red wore a wolf costume that consisted of gray ears and a tail. They beamed at each other, off in their own little world.

Gold grumbled unhappily, not even bothering to glance at the girls who wore revealing costume walking past. He groaned, wondering how Silver could make him feel this way. He heard the midnight bell ring and headed back in to the party, ready to see Blue had planned for them.

Blue smirked as she straightened her skirt and grabbed a nearby microphone. She said happily, "Now, students of PokeHigh Academy! This is the moment you have been waiting for! I give you ten seconds to grab the person you like, and then..." She held her tone for ten seconds, excited to see the students scrambling to find their partners after processing what she said for seven seconds. The lights suddenly went off, Blue giggling, "It's the 'kiss-in-the-dark' game! You have one minute, then the light comes back on. The time starts...now!" She knew where Green was, thanks to Crystal's tracking device. She glomped him in the darkness, feeling him stunned for a while before muttering, "Annoying woman..."

Red and Yellow did not hesitate and started kissing each other, being easier in the dark than when they could see each other. Crystal had been sitting at one of the seats, not wanting to participate in the activity. Emerald was beside her, sneakily trying to hold her hand. Ruby had found Sapphire, then he hesitatingly gave her a short but sweet kiss. Sapphire flushed immediately, glad for the darkness. She could not see who had kissed her, and was curious to know. She decided to wait until the lights came on. Gold was disappointed, until he felt someone pulling him along. He followed without another word, not wanting to think about Silver. He felt the person's long hair, then he could feel the person's hesitance and felt lips brushing his. His eyes widened, as he was surprised and Gold wanted to know who it was, so he grabbed the person's hand. The person jolted, then pulled away, leaving behind a glove. The lights came on.

Red and Yellow were nowhere to be seen, and Blue was glad to know that she had gotten her target. She watched in amusement as the other students started flushing madly and apologies were made. She noticed Silver coming to her with a slight colour to his cheeks, then she asked, "What happened to the gloves?" Silver mumbled something about dropping it somewhere and losing it. She just sighed, glancing around the room and continued to watch the sight. "Now, all I need is some popcorn..."

Ruby was standing beside Sapphire, and Sapphire asked if he knew if anyone had gone near her. He decided to play dumb told her he didn't know. She eyed him suspiciously before beaming, then depressed at not knowing who her first kiss was. Crystal had left the party early, needing to get up earlier in the morning to prepare council duties to a cranky Blue next morning. Gold stood there, staring at the black glove that was left of the disappeared person. All he knew was this: the person had been wearing this glove and had long hair. All he could think of was some random girl that might have just passed by. He sighed dejectedly, and went back to get some sleep.

The party officially ended, and the mess was going to be dealt by some angry janitors in the morning... And I really mean angry...


	17. In Progress! Gold & Silver

A/N: It's another update! 8D Thanks to Hikaru Yamiyoru for your review, I always get more inspired when I read them :D I shall go and listen to the song you suggested, sometime later... xD  
>Gold: Come on, Silver! Don't be so tsundere!<br>Silver: Wh-what?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon. If I did, Tepigs would be able to learn Fly :D

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 16 – Getting there!<strong>

"Get to work, idiots! Don't get slacking on me just because I was partying yesterday! You all better get some work done!" Blue yelled, half-pissed at waking up early. Crystal had stormed into her room at seven in the morning, literally dragging her out of her soft and warm bed to go to some stinking council meeting. She growled angrily, munching on some toast that was on the table. Blue glared at everyone who came at least a metre near, all avoiding except for Green. He, at least, was immune to her terrible temper. He had made breakfast for her, knowing that Crystal would not have bothered to. Blue sighed, having a pounding headache for sleeping at three in the morning. 'I knew that I should have gone to bed earlier, but I got to enjoy teasing Silver though...' she thought, taking a sip from a cup of coffee. She thought back to the previous night, or rather earlier in the morning, smiling at the thought of seeing Silver's red face.

She took out her notebook, and flipped to a page called 'Precious-Metal-Shipping'. She labelled it that as 'GoldxSilver' sounded kind of lame to her, but she had written it all over the page. She jotted some notes she remembered and scribbled, glancing at Green. She saw him already started on the huge stack of neglected paperwork, stamping rejected on many of the papers. She looked through them after storing her notebook in a secret place. Blue yawned, then stretched before taking a short nap since Green had gone through about half the stack already. Green paused in his work to go over to Blue, draping his jacket over her and continued on with the students' feedback section.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Gold! Wake up! It's already seven-thirty, why are you still sleeping? Get up already! You promised we would go train together today!" Sapphire shouted, pulling the covers off Gold's bed. He groaned, the early sun rays shining on his face. Sapphire pulled him out by the arm and shook him. Gold opened his bleary eyes to see that Sapphire was there. In his <em>dorm<em>. Which was _locked_. "Argh! Sapph, how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door and windows!"

"Well, Silver was kind enough to leave the windows open for ventilation, you know. You might have choked to death, or from lack of oxygen, I guess. I already had breakfast; you grab a quick bite, then meet me at the rooftop garden at 9!"she shouted, exiting the room and dashing off. Gold sighed, boggled by the things Sapphire do. He couldn't understand why she had to wake up early in the morning, since it was a Saturday. He looked at Silver's made bed with surprise, puzzled by how he was able to go with less than four-and-a-half hours sleep. He knew that Silver was a light sleeper; once, he tried to sneak up on Silver when he had dozed off and was met with a cold glare. Gold decided to go to the small town nearby with the group after his and Sapphire's training. He wore his usual red jacket and gold and black shorts, strapping on his Pokemon belt and went in search of the adventure called 'The Breakfast Hunt'.

* * *

><p>Silver had gone to a peaceful, or what he deemed peaceful, place to take a nap, which was the student council president's room. Blue had told him that if he needed a quiet place to be, he had the permission to go into her 'office'. Silver laid his head onto a cushion on the sofa, then went off to dreamland.<p>

Blue yawned again as she woke up, then felt the coffee's effect taking place. She mumbled a 'thank you' to Green and gave the jacket back to him. She stretched, needing to go to her 'office' to get some important documents needed for the meeting. She unlocked the door to see Silver sleeping on the sofa, then giggled softly to herself. Only she was able to sneak past him silently and not wake him up. She took the documents, then took a blanket out from her cupboard and covered him with it. "Sweet dreams, Silver," she whispered, kissing his forehead. He mumbled in his sleep, Blue going out of the room to meet her hell, which was doing paperwork.

* * *

><p>Gold had reached the end of his adventure, eating a peanut butter toast and saw Sapphire at the rooftop garden. Beside her was the 'prissy boy', Ruby. He cleared his throat, then moaned at the sight of Sapphire rolling to dodge the punches and kicks of Toro. She managed to dodge and see Gold at the same time. Ruby was horrified at Sapphire's torn clothes, then he produced a new outfit from his bag. He handed the package to Sapphire, saying, "Here's some new clothes for you. I think you'll look fabulous in them, of course them being my own designs, and..." he rambled on and on, not seeing Sapphire blushing as she opened the package. In the package, there was a set of similar yet different clothes that she was wearing. Sapphire gave him a muttered 'thanks'.<p>

"Will you two stop flirting and let's get to training?" Gold said out, annoyed that he was being ignored. Ruby and Sapphire coloured at his words, both unable to speak coherent sentences. Gold smirked, then asked, "How about we go to the nearby town after training? I'm sure there'll be lots of things to do there."Both Ruby and Sapphire agreed, then Sapphire sent out her Toro, to be faced by Gold's own Explotaro. They battled and trained for an hour or so, then hearing Blue's high pitched squeal from somewhere below them. They glanced at each other before shrugging and continued.

Blue had squealed happily when she checked her phone and saw that the clothes shops in the nearby town had discounts. She planned on spending her money this way: 75% on clothes, shoes, cosmetics, accessories etc, and 25% on dressing up Silver. She laughed like a mad scientist, slightly creeping the other members of the student council out. Silver came out of her 'office', rubbing his eyes sleepily and looked around for Blue. He found her and went to continue sleeping beside her on a chair, half-conscious and dozed off again. The council room was empty except for Blue, Green, Silver and some other council members. Blue smiled, patting his head gently and turned back to the paperwork. She continued at pace that was only slightly slower than Green's, who was done with two piles of it. Silver mumbled again, shifting here and there, the room silently and tranquil except for the scratching on pens against paper.

Ruby was watching the two trainers battling, tutting all the way. He was horrified to see the Pokemons' fur all mussed up and ruffled, sighing when they finally stopped. He took out his brush, eyes glinting that gave both Gold and Sapphire shivers down their spines. Ruby started on Explotaro first, brushing and combing the fur until it was smooth and silky. "That's how it should look like, so you must remember the coolness and beauty of your Explotaro, and..." he continued on and on about beauty and how it could transform an ugly Feebas into a beautiful Milotic. Sapphire rolled her eyes, sending Toro back into her Pokeball and starting a quarrel with Ruby again. Gold decided on the task of informing the council members and Silver that they were going to the town. He left when Ruby started shouting at Sapphire, and Sapphire in turned threw a rock back at him.

* * *

><p>Gold reached the council room, knocking on the door and opening it after hearing Blue's muffled 'Come in'. He stepped inside to see Silver asleep next to Blue and both president and vice-president doing paperwork which was left untouched for the entire week. He nodded to Blue, who gave him a piece of paper to write his message on. He told her his idea, and she nodded, pointing towards Green, Silver and herself. Gold gave her a thumbs up, then wrote a note to Silver, sticking the post-it note near where Silver was sleeping. He waved to them, exiting the room. Blue grinned, happy to be almost done with the sky-high paperwork. Green just continued to go on working on the papers, pausing a while to change pens.<p>

Silver blinked, stretching and waking up to find himself in the council room. He groaned, remembering that he had sleepwalked yet again. He rubbed his eyes, looking at Blue finishing up with writing the final sentence on the paper. "I'm done! Green, my hands hurt from writing~! When can we stop~?" she whined, getting his attention. Green glanced at her finished work and agreed. "We'll continue this tomorrow," he said, putting the stacks aside. Blue smiled, then grabbed the now awake Silver. "Sil-chan, we're going shopping!" Both Silver and Green groaned, dreading what Blue wanted to buy. The last time they went, Blue had bought an entire cupboard full of cosplay costumes; half of it was for Silver. Silver shuddered at the thought, getting ready to flee, but Blue anticipated it, holding him in her iron grip. Green sighed, then wore his jacket. "Let's go then, annoying woman. We wouldn't want to make the others wait," he said turning his back to her, giving a small smile.

* * *

><p>Silver huffed as he followed Blue and Green down the hall, Blue half-dragging him along. She wanted to dress him up before they went off, so they popped by her dorm. She smirked evilly, pulling Silver into the room. Green waited patiently outside, already changed. He met Ruby chasing Sapphire, wanting her to wear a more girly outfit than her usual one. Crystal and Emerald came, chatting about the different kinds of Pokemon battles. Blue finally slammed the door open, showing her wearing a black dress and white shoes. She pulled Silver out, showing what she did. Gold arrived at this moment, almost getting a nosebleed at the sight.<p>

Silver wore a white shirt with a black jacket, along with a white skirt that reached mid-thigh. His hair was up in a ponytail, making him look even more like a girl than usual. Blue had tied a black ribbon there, the ribbon trailing along his back. Silver was embarrassed beyond words, tugging at the skirt. Ruby gave Blue the thumbs up, agreeing with her taste in fashion. Sapphire turned around to find Gold's mouth wide open, then pulled him along. "It seems like everyone is here, so let's go!" Blue shouted excitedly, pulling and tugging Green along. "Red and Yellow have already gone ahead of us, so let's hurry and go meet them!" The rest of the group agreed, moving along with Blue's pace.

Both Gold and Silver lagged behind, Silver not wanting to go and embarrass himself, and Gold wanting to stay near to Silver. Silver glared at Gold, ignoring him with a slight colour to his cheeks. Gold grinned, moving forward to take Silver's hand in his. Silver growled warningly, but he did not pull his hand away. Gold took his hand, and Silver coloured, mumbling about not wanting Gold to hold his hand. Both of them knew that Silver could pull his hand away from Gold's if he really hated it, so they held each others' hand until they caught up to the rest of the group. Blue was giggling and writing in her book when she saw both of them arrive. "So Silver is the _tsundere_ type, eh..." she mumbled, not knowing Green who stood nearby could hear her. Red and Yellow waved at the group, having arrived an hour earlier than them.

"Let's go!" Red decided, Yellow nodding in agreement. Blue whipped out her notebook, deciding to pair everyone off with each other to go on their own fun 'date'. She grinned, giving them each 'not-so-random' numbers to each of them, saying, "If you have the same number, you're going together to do whatever you want to do in the town. All right, Green, let's go do some shopping!" Green's eyes widened in alarm before being dragged off by Blue to the nearest shop, which was decorated with bright pink frills. Red pulled Yellow along gently, both disappearing off to take a break from walking around town earlier. Sapphire peeked at Ruby's number, seeing that it was the same as hers. "Noooo..." she moaned, Ruby secretly smiling and hooking his arm with hers, pulling her to the nearby shop, which was much frillier and pinker than the shop Blue went to. Crystal and Emerald went to refill their stock of hyper potions and revives at the PokeMart, located near the center of the town. Gold and Silver were left there, unsure of what to do. They stared at each other, both blushing. Gold decided to take the lead and held his hand out to Silver. "Let's go, princess," he said, earning himself a whack on the head by Silver's handbag.


	18. On a Date! PokeSpe Group

A/N: Here's the last chapter for today, at least. Happy April Fools' Day to everyone :D Thanks to Hikaru Yamiyoru for your review! I don't mind your ranting xD  
>Gold: Here's a cookie to all the people who read the story thus far!<br>Silver: -mumbles-  
>Gold: -pokes Silver-<br>Silver: -bites his finger-  
>Me: This is why you shouldn't poke others. They bite.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the DDR or the song name 'World's End Dancehall'. :D Happy reading :D

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 17 – Going on a Date!<strong>

Silver followed Gold, face as red as his hair. Gold grinned as he was able to spend time with Silver alone. He turned to Silver, asking, "Where do you want to go first?" Silver looked around, mumbling something that Gold couldn't hear. "Can you repeat that, Silver? I couldn't he-"

"I just want to go walking around," Silver muttered, shyly tugging his skirt lower. He looked at Gold, feeling the desire to flee for the hills and stay there at the same time, making him horribly confused. He looked at Gold from under his fringe, wanting him to make a decision. Gold held his hand out, Silver taking it hesitantly. He felt Gold's warm hand clasp his, the spark jolting throughout him. Silver felt Gold move forward, he himself following his pace. Silver realised that the people in the town couldn't recognise him as a guy, and that he could actually go on a date with Gold. "Date, huh..." he mumbled, blushing more furiously. Gold glanced behind him, seeing Silver's blush. He grinned; continuing along the path to a nearby shop that he thought might interest Silver.

...Not far off...

Blue looked around sneakily, then dived into nearby bushes. She motioned to Green to follow her, but he just stared at her like she was crazy. No matter how much Green liked her, he would rather not participate in Blue's activities. Blue growled angrily, dragging him with her. The people looked at them curiously, wondering what they were doing. Green glared at her, but Blue had turned away from him, taking a pair of binoculars out of nowhere. She handed it to him, taking out another. She used it to spy on Gold and Silver, jotting down notes in her notebook. Green's only thought was, 'How did she bring so many things?'

Blue giggled, moving to sit on a tree instead, using the leaves as a cover. Green followed, not wanting to be dragged again or to feel the sandpapery floor. It hurt a lot too. He looked at Blue, who was grinning and giggling for the past minute crazily, then sat back and sighed. "It's going to be a long mission..." he mumbled, then Blue whipped her head around to face him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering why we, or rather you, are stalking Gold and Silver."

"It's not stalking, it's 'researching'."

"Technically, it _is_ stalking."

"But-but...Oh Arceus, they're _gone_! I can't find them!" she cried, looking left and right for them. Green sighed, wondering why he even liked her in the first place.

...In the frilly and pink store...

"I'm never going in! You can't make me!" Sapphire shouted, pointing angrily at Ruby. He held onto a pink dress that was way too frilly and pink for her taste. She growled, inching nearer and nearer to her heaven, which was the exit. Ruby noticed her change in posture, then grabbed her hand, eyes staring straight into hers. He had been looking at the store dresses for some time, choosing one that would fit Sapphire. Ruby would not let Sapphire leave the store without a fight. And a fight Sapphire would give. She tried to struggle, but she was not able to tug her hand from Ruby's strong grip. He resorted to plan B, pushing Sapphire into a changing room and locking her inside until she wore it. She grumbled, unwillingly trying out the dress. Ruby had a smile of triumph on his face, the other customers slowly inching away from him.

A few minutes later, Sapphire came out of the room, face red. Ruby was satisfied, going to the counter and paid for the dress. Sapphire did not get to say another word when Ruby pulled her out of the store, saying, "Now, we need to get you some shoes..." Sapphire groaned in reply. When they reached a shoe shop, the whole thing repeated itself again.

...In the Pokemart...

Crystal looked through the selection of hyper potions, then looked at the price. She stormed off to the counter, demanding to see the manager of the shop. She said in a low and threatening tone, "These are overpriced, in other places, and more than one other shop, by a few hundred Poke. I demand to see your manager now before I lodge a complaint to the head of all PokeMarts." Emerald only stared in awe of her coolness. His admiration for her raised by a few more levels. Crystal in 'anger' mode was rare to see indeed, to him anyway.

Emerald watched the whole scene of Crystal and the manager of the store, fascinated by how Crystal managed to get the usual price for it. Crystal's 'negotiation' went rather well, the manager cowering in fear from her fury and gave her what she wanted. Emerald grinned, going up to Crystal and beamed brightly. She smiled sweetly at him, like it never happened. They bought the things they required, then Emerald wanted to stop by in an accessory shop, going in to buy something. Crystal waited patiently, looking through the leaflet for a nearby bookstore. Emerald came back with a pair of star earrings, giving them to Crystal as a present. "Thank you, Emerald. I love it," she said, putting them on.

"It's my pleasure," he beamed, happily skipping off to the bookstore. Crystal smiled, following along to browse through anger management books.

...At the cinema...

"Red, I don't think watching that movie is such a great idea... I don't think you'll like it though..." Yellow said, looking at the poster in concern.

Red just laughed, replying, "I know you always wanted to watch this movie, why not watch it now?" Yellow was happy, blushing furiously. The people in the cinema all went 'Aww...' in their minds, witnessing such a cute moment. They bought tickets to the movie, going in to watch it. The movie's title was 'Pikachu In Dreamland'. It was mainly about a Pikachu who stumbled upon a wishing stone that could make the user go to a place called Dreamland, where the Pokemon are able to thrive and live free of evil cooperations like Team Rocket, Team Galactic and what not. Yellow was blushing steadily, holding Red's hand and went into the room where the movie was being played. Red turned to Yellow, handing her some popcorn. "Yellow, how about going to have dinner with the others later? How does that sound?" he asked.

"Al-all right, Red. How about I text Blue; she'll pass the message."

"Ok then. Let's watch the movie!" Yellow smiled at him before taking out her phone and sent a short text to Blue.

...Back on the Tree...

"It's not spying, I tell you! It's researching! And for a good cause to-" Blue's phone buzzed. She took it out and flipped it open, briefly reading through the message. She sent back a reply, then continued her debate with Green. "Silver totally belongs to Gold! Why can't you just see that, Mr. 'I'm-So-Grumpy-All-Day-Long'? It's my OTP!" she declared, suddenly noticing a crowd of people had gathered below the tree and was pointing at them. Blue panicked, taking out a smoke bomb and throwing it, pulling Green along to the nearest clothes shop. Green looked at Blue, who was trying to buy the clothes that were on sale, bargaining with the shop owner. "Annoying woman, I'll never understand her..."he muttered, leaning on a pillar, flipping out his phone to text and pass the time.

Blue went to him, carrying bags of many sizes. "Let's go, Green! My 'research' mission has to be on hold, now it's my 'Shop-'till-you-drop' mission!" Green groaned.

...In an ice-cream shop...

Silver stared at Gold. Then, he looked back to the ice-cream on the table. It was a big cup of sundae, strawberry and chocolate flavoured swirls in vanilla. He glanced around, seeing that many of the people there were couples. Gold licked his spoon, swallowing the ice-cream before commenting, "Silver, you aren't eating any ice-cream."

"I don't feel like eating any," he replied, staring straight at Gold. Silver toyed with the metal spoon, then looked back up to see that Gold had a spoon of ice-cream pointing towards him. "Ah~ Open your mouth wide, or the ice-cream is going to melt~!" he said, putting the spoon right outside Silver's mouth. He grinned, knowing that Silver would give in soon. Silver looked at the spoon, then back at Gold. He sighed, opening his mouth slightly to eat the ice-cream on Gold's spoon. He tasted the mix of vanilla and strawberry on his tongue, with a hint of chocolate. He looked back to Gold, who was mouthing, 'In-di-rect-ki-ss'. Silver spluttered, taking the spoon he was playing with and scooping the ice-cream himself. He blushed, glancing towards Gold between each scoop. Soon, half the cup was eaten up, leaving a lot of half-melted choco-berry-nilla ice-cream.

Gold reached forward and used his thumb to wipe the trail of ice-cream off Silver's face, then licked it. He found Silver's instant blush and protests of "What the Hoothoot are you doing?" to be awfully cute. He smiled goofily, eating the rest of the ice-cream and Silver eating along with him. They soon finished and left the shop, Silver's sharp eyes picking up the sight of Blue and her shopping bags. He tugged Gold the opposite way, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. Gold was curious and looked behind to see Blue going to almost every shop in the district and Green carrying three-quarters of the bags. Gold took Silver's hand in his, pulling him to an arcade. "Let's have some fun, Silver!" he suggested, giving Silver some tokens for the games.

They played different kind of games, from fighting to racing ones, Gold managing to make it into the high score. Silver, who had never stepped into an arcade before, thought it was a good experience. Gold's eyes caught the game machine called 'Dance Dance Revolution', then pointed it out to Silver. "I bet'cha can't beat me at that!" he taunted, going to the now empty machine and put in some tokens. Silver did the same for the machine beside his. Gold chose the song called 'World's End Dancehall' (technically, it is not one of the songs, but I'm a die-hard Vocaloid fan xD), glancing towards Silver who was reading the instructions. They set it to expert mode, the music starting. The arrows flew upwards on the screen, both Gold and Silver dancing towards the beat. So far, they had a perfect score each, their competitive spirit rising as more arrows appeared on the screen.

...At the fountain...

"Urgh! I can't stand it anymore! Can we take a break from shopping already? My feet are killing me!" Sapphire moaned, pulling and tugging at Ruby's shirt. He gently pried her fingers off, then agreed. They sat on a bench beside the fountain, Sapphire taking off the shoes and placed them neatly under the bench. Ruby had his glasses on, sketching some new designs in his drawing pad, mumbling to himself. Sapphire looked in curiosity, wanting to know what was in the notebook. She saw that it was old but kept preciously, then asked him, "May I have a look?"

Ruby thought for a while, then replied, "Sure." He handed the book to her, warning her not to tear the pages. Sapphire flipped through the pages, then turned to the cover page. There, a heart was scrawled with crayon. In the heart, there was the cliché 'R + S' and a 'forever' under it. She jolted, suddenly remembering the time where she had seen it before. Or rather, she had drawn it. "You...you kept it all this time?" she said, gripping onto the book. She flipped through the first few pages, a picture of a young Ruby and Sapphire grinning back at them. Ruby was horrified, forgetting that he had left the picture there the night before. He took the book back, mumbling, "You didn't see anything..." Sapphire was about to shout at him before a commotion made her forget about the incident. Ruby thanked Sapphire's short attention span before following her to the area of commotion.

...Back at the arcade...

"I...I can't believe...I...lost..." Gold panted, leaning against the railing for support. Silver had gotten a perfect score while Gold had missed one step. Applause was heard and both Gold and Silver looked around them. Silver immediately froze, not used to the attention he received. Gold noticed, then tried distracting the crowd. "Well, let's see who can beat my friend, Silver's perfect score!" he said, sneaking with Silver past the now excited crowd. They got out, taking a deep breath and sighed in relief. Gold complimented Silver on his dancing skills and quick reaction to moving objects. Silver blushed faintly before turning his back to Gold, smiling faintly. Gold used this moment to hug him from behind.

"Go-gold! What are you doing?" he asked, face bright red like a fire engine. Gold gave his Cheshire cat grin, holding Silver from behind. Silver was slightly shorter than Gold, he realised. He heard Gold whisper into his ear playfully, "Silver~! Come on, admit you like me already~" Silver tried to move away from Gold, but failed to do so. Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion coming from across the street.

...At the commotion...

Blue had gotten into trouble yet again. She had managed to trip over several wires, causing a blackout to a shoe shop. She had apologised to the manager many times, but the manager refused to accept it, saying that Blue needed to pay for the damages. Blue had, of course, refused. The group had all heard the commotion the manager and Blue made, so they decided to go there to solve the problem. Crystal went up to the manager to 'talk things out' in her office. They went off for some time until Crystal came back, smiling and saying, "The manager says she doesn't need you to pay anymore."

"Aw, thanks a bunch, Crys! That saved me!" Blue grinned, hugging her. Crystal muttered something about 'personal space', but Blue did not hear her and continued her bear hug. Everyone was surprised to see Sapphire wearing something different from before they split up in pairs. Ruby smiled proudly, saying, "I managed to put together this, how do you all think it is?"

"Not bad, eh, Sapph? How he managed to make you wear a dress is beyond even me..." Gold said, grinning widely. Sapphire took a couple of embarrassed swipes at him. Red checked his watched, and then suggested, "How about let's go for dinner now? It's getting late."

"All right! Let's go!" Blue, Gold, Sapphire and Emerald chorused. The others nodded and they set off to a nearby cafe.

...Dinner...

"So, tell me, how was your shopping experience?" Blue questioned Sapphire, digging in to her spaghetti. Sapphire moaned and told her everything, and how Ruby was so cruel to throw her in the changing room with the devils called frills. The others told about their day, Gold and Silver leaving out the more important details like the ice-cream licking and hugging in the middle of the street. Blue grinned evilly, cooing, "Oh Sil-chan, look what I bought for you~!" She pulled out a Megurine Luka outfit that look like that Silver was able to wear it. Silver promptly fainted.


	19. Making Out! Gold & Silver

A/N: Thanks to Hikaru Yamiyoru, your reviews always make me lol xD I love getting reviews from you :D  
>Gold: -evil grin-<br>Silver: -shudders-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gold or Silver or any other Pokemon Special characters in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 18 – Rooftop Romance!<strong>

Gold glanced to the side, staring at Silver. He sighed boredly, then looked at the various bottles of chemicals placed on the table in front of them. He was about to pick one up when Silver slapped his hand, concentrating on how much of the chemical is needed for the experiment. Gold groaned, thinking that Chemistry was the most boring subject ever. Crystal, who was working together with them, was taking down notes of the experiment. Gold looked around the lab, trying to find an outlet for his boredom. Gold reached to take a flask, but Silver's hand was quicker. He slapped Gold's hand away again, referring to the notes given by the teacher to what chemical was needed again. Gold growled, taking a flask before Silver could slap his hand again. Silver snatched the flask, holding it in his hand. He read the notes once more, Gold 'helping' him to remove the stopper. Silver glared at him sideways, then looked to Crystal. She was about to tell him that it was the wrong chemical before Gold tilted the flask, the green chemical dripping into the experiment.

"**BOOM**!" The chemistry lab was covered in black smoke, students evacuating from the smoking lab. Gold, Silver and Crystal were covered in black soot, still standing there stunned until the teacher came in, sternly saying, "Detention." Silver and Crystal groaned, while Gold smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He was never great at sciences, the academy requiring them to take up regular high school lessons together with Pokemon courses. The chemistry teacher reprimanded them, scolding them for playing with chemicals. Their detention was to clean up the entire chemistry lab after their lessons were over. Silver and Crystal glared at Gold, who was inching away slowly from his two furious friends. They sighed, thinking, _'Maybe it's time we gave him chemistry lessons...on lab safety...'_

* * *

><p>"Come on! What are you Wurmples still doing there? Run faster before I come and get you!" The PE teacher shouted, blowing his whistle. Sapphire was ahead of the others, Ruby keeping up with her pace. She glanced backwards, seeing the other students being unmotivated and would rather walk than run for their warm-ups. Ruby mumbled to himself about his hair being messy and his clothes getting dirty, Sapphire rolling her eyes. She glared at him, eyes meeting his. They agreed on a competition to who could reach the finishing line first. They raced ahead, the other students watching in awe as they sped through the warm-ups like a 100m dash. Emerald decided to run a little bit faster, but he was a slow runner, still trying to catch up with the others. When Ruby and Sapphire finally reached the end, they panted for air. Ruby grinned, having won Sapphire by at least five seconds. Sapphire collapsed onto the ground, breathing in deeply. "Wow...for a prissy boy...you sure run fast!" she complimented, watching the teacher chase the rest of the students to run faster. She pitied Emerald, who was running somewhere behind. Ruby sat beside her, watching the rest of the class suffer from the teacher's wrath.<p>

"Finally!" Sapphire shouted happily, the class collapsing around her. They had finally finished running, so it was time to play some games. The teacher came back with a box of dodgeballs, forming them into two teams. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were on the same team. They grinned at each other, then both Ruby and Sapphire smirked evilly. 'They're going down!' they thought in sync. The other students shuddered, two of the most competitive students on the same team; no wonder they're scared. They glanced at each other, then started as the whistle was blown. They dashed towards the line, grabbing a ball and flinging it towards the opponent team. A large number of "**Ow**!" and "**Argh**!" could be heard, Ruby and Sapphire not going easy.

They continued at that pace until there was two of the students left in the opponent team. Likewise, their team had them left. They glanced at each other, getting ready to dodge if necessary. Sapphire threw the first ball, it flying and hitting the opponent team on the leg, making them 'out'. Sapphire noticed a ball flying towards Ruby, then turned around to catch it until she felt her foot give way under her, closing her eyes and bracing for the impact of the fall. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. She opened her eyes to see that Ruby had caught her, eyes wide with worry and alarm. He immediately looked at her ankle, seeing it swell and redden. Sapphire groaned, knowing that she would not be able to walk. Ruby glanced around, but the teacher had gone somewhere, then he sighed. He readjusted his hands around Sapphire, then stood up, carrying her bridle-style. She blushed, then stuttered, "You-you don't have to carry me! I-I can walk by myself!" Ruby smiled at her embarrassment, then went out of the gym, calling towards Emerald. "Tell the teacher that I'll be bringing Sapphire to the nurses' office; we most probably will be missing the rest of the class," he said, disappearing down the corridor with a red-faced Sapphire.

* * *

><p>Blue scribbled the notes for her Maths in her notebook, taking down the equations. She sighed, bored of listening to the teacher blab on and on about the same thing again and again. Half the class looked half-asleep; the other half really sleeping. The teacher had taken no notice of them, continuing on with the lesson as if there were attentive students listening. Blue wrote on a note and passed it to Yellow, wanting to pass the time away. She wrote, <em>'Hi :)'<em> Yellow looked at the paper, turning around to look at Blue. Blue winked, miming writing on a paper and passing the paper back to her. Yellow nodded, being bored as well. She wrote in her neat handwriting, '_Er...What do you want to do now?_' The note passing continued, the messages going in order continuing from Blue:

_'Well, we're passing time by writing notes. This teacher's sooooo boring; I can't even remember her name! Well, Yellow, tell me what you like about Red 8D I want to know more!'_

_'Wh-what? I feel that it is rather...personal. Can I don't share it?'_

_'Ah~, never mind then. Now I shall bother Green, or never mind, the bell's about to ring anyway..._' At the end of the note was:

'-destroy this paper after reading this sentence-' Yellow put the paper in her pocket, going to throw it away after the lesson. The bell rang on time, the class showing a 180 degree change. They stood up, greeted the teacher and ran out the door to their freedom. Blue pulled Yellow aside, taking the paper from her pocket. She sent out her Jiggly, who Fury Swiped the paper into tiny pieces. Red and Green met up with them, heading towards the cafeteria to buy lunch to eat at the rooftop garden.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we're almost done! Just a little more!" Gold encouraged, both Silver and Crystal sending death glares at him. They were squatting on the floor, sleeves rolled up and sponges in their hands. They were scrubbing at the stubborn black stains on the ground, wiping up the mess created earlier in the day. Crystal glanced at her watch, and seeing that only a few stains were left, she handed the sponge to Gold, saying, "I need to go for a council meeting, Blue will have my head if I even arrive late for a <em>millisecond<em>." They nodded at her, then finished scrubbing at the floor. They sighed, happy to finish the tedious task. Gold glanced slyly at Silver, who was putting away the cleaning materials. He had an idea brewing in his head, Silver getting shivers down his spine. They bought their lunch at the cafeteria, then headed to the usual spot where the group always had their lunch. Gold and Silver reached there to see no one, only themselves. "Well, I think Blue-nee-san and the others are at the council meeting," Silver pointed out, but still slightly confused.

"Sapphire sprained her ankle, so she wouldn't be walking for a few days," Gold informed, checking his messages. Silver sat down at one of the tables provided, Gold sliding in beside him. They ate their lunch in silence, then Silver blushed, suddenly realising that they were alone. Gold had known earlier, then smirked at Silver. Silver glanced at his unfinished food, not really feeling the appetite to eat. Gold noticed, finishing up his lunch. They disposed the boxes, then Silver turned around to leave, only to be pinned down by Gold. "Wh-what are you trying to do?" he said flustered, face going as red as his hair. It was not helping that he was still wearing the female uniform, the skirt flying with the wind. He held the skirt down, blushing brightly. No one argues with Blue, so she had won the argument, therefore Silver had to be Blue's dress up doll with his long hair and feminine looks. Silver looked up into Gold's eyes, feeling nervous and Butterfrees in his stomach. Gold was not able to resist Silver's cute blushing face and leaned forward, capturing their lips in a kiss.

Gold licked Silver's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Silver complied, feeling the sensation of Gold's warm tongue entering his mouth. Gold came out as the dominant one, kissing him furiously, like all the passion had accumulated over the days and just burst out from a dam. Silver could not resist moaning, wanting more from Gold. They continued to make out, Gold groaning and Silver moaning. After some time, they parted for air. Silver's face had become as red as his hair, eyes darting away from Gold's.

Gold then pushed Silver onto a wall, Silver's back touching the wall. They continued their make-out session, passion rising until Gold's hand travelling around places that Silver was not that comfortable with stopped it. Silver tugged Gold's roaming hands away, getting the feeling that Gold was crossing the line. He tried to stop him, hard to say between his moans. "Go-gold! St-stop already! _Ah_~!" he moaned, Gold trailing his tongue down Silver's neck. He felt Gold bite on his neck, then sucking at the spot. "_Ah_~! _Ngh_...Gold! St-stop already! I-I'm not kidding!" he said, but he felt too good for him to stop. Gold left a few more marks, Silver moaning loudly. Gold pulled away, eyes glinting in the sunlight devilishly. "Silver, you don't want be to stop, do you?" he whispered huskily into his ear, then biting down on it. Silver gasped, feeling pleasure and closing his eyes, trying to suppress his moans. Gold licked his ear, grinning widely. He pulled away once more, seeing Silver's vulnerable look. He traced Silver's jaw line, swooping in for one more kiss.

* * *

><p>Silver's face coloured, digging out a scarf or a long-necked jacket from his wardrobe to hide the various markings on his neck. "Gold, you got too carried away," he scolded, looking at the work that Gold had done. He groaned, not knowing what to tell Blue. He stared at the bruises on his pale neck, zipping up his black and red jacket. At least the season was changing, it being the start of autumn now. He glanced at Gold, who smirked at him, licking his lips at Silver. Silver glared, not wanting Gold to create more on his neck. He looked pointedly towards the door, knowing that Blue might burst in anytime after the council meeting. Which was around...now.<p>

"Sil-chan! I missed you! _Green was horribly mean to me_~!" she shouted dramatically, slamming the door open and glomping him. She stared at the jacket he was wearing, then at his neck when she took a closer look. "Sil-chan, on your neck, are those l-" She was cut off by Silver's hand over her mouth, him blushing furiously.

"Ne-nee-san, don't say it so loud, it's embarrassing!" he whispered, giving pointed looks at the passing crowd outside. Blue nodded, closing the door. She glanced at Gold, who was pretending to read a book that was upside-down. She went forward, grabbing the book from his hands.

"Stop pretending already, I know what you did to my precious lil' Sil-chan! That was so...KYA~!" she screamed 'fangirl-litically', hugging her notebook and jumping up and down. "I'll be off to see Sapphy now, so take care of Sil-chan for me, alright?" she said, waving to Gold. He waved back, grinning maniacally at Silver. Silver put his hands around his neck, trying to hide the bruises. He scowled, knowing that he would have to go like this for the rest of the week.


	20. Raging Hormones!

A/N: Hi everyone :D This is another chapter from yours truly, more making out in this chapter D Honestly, I've never kissed anyone before, so do tell me if the descriptions are off ^^  
>Gold: -grins-<br>Silver: -throws dictionary-  
>Gold: <em>HOLY SH-<em> -gets hit-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special T^T sadly...

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 18 – Raging Hormones!<strong>

Sapphire groaned, staring at her swollen foot. "I can't go training now, can I?" she muttered angrily, throwing a crushed paper ball into the wastepaper bin on the other end of the room. Ruby watched the ball fly and miss completely. He glanced back at Sapphire, who was pouting childishly. She looked around the room, bored as there was nothing to do. She tried to stretch her foot, but it hurt. The nurse was not in, so they had to sit around and wait for her to come back. Sapphire sighed, giving up on finding something fun to do. She looked to Ruby for something fun to do, but she saw a glint of something in his eyes.

Ruby pushed Sapphire down onto one of the beds, leaning in closer towards her. She coloured brightly, unsure of what to do. Ruby was inches away now, ruby eyes glowing like fire. Sapphire was mesmerised, leaning in at the same time. They closed their eyes as their lips met, a shock of electricity passing through them. For them, it was like the explosion of fireworks, fiery, and the taste of honey, sweet. Ruby wrapped his hands around her protectively, kissing her sweetly. Sapphire felt her cheeks grow warm, hands instinctively around Ruby's neck, playing with his hat. They broke apart after a while, panting and gasping for air. Sapphire stared at Ruby, who did not realise that she had taken off his hat. He didn't see the white hat in her hand. "Wh-what... You...you..." she stuttered, pointing at the scars on his forehead. Ruby ignored her, pushing her back onto the bed, this time kissing her more fiercely. Sapphire tried to fight back, but he was much stronger than her.

Sapphire felt herself moan as Ruby bit her lip gently, tongue invading her mouth. He pinned her hands above her head, not allowing her to struggle. Sapphire felt frightened of the Ruby that was in front of her; she had never seen him behave like that before. She moaned when Ruby moved from her mouth and trailed kisses to her ear. He bit on one of them, making her blush furiously. "Ru-ruby! Stop! I-I'm scared..." she said, tears spilling out from her eyes. Ruby snapped out of his haze, eyes widening at what he had done. He let Sapphire's hands go, hands shaking. He gave her a quick apology before turning around and leaving the room. Sapphire wanted to go after him, but having a swollen foot doesn't help you to get anywhere. She sat there until the door opened. She looked hopefully towards it, only to be disappointed to see the school nurse, Nurse Joy, come in. "Hi, Sapphire, I'm sorry if I wasn't here earlier. Now, let me see the condition of your foot." Sapphire let her see it without another word, mind wandering to the person who had forcibly kissed her.

* * *

><p>Ruby banged his head against the wall, trying to knock some sense into himself. Emerald passed by, shaking his head at the sight. He went up to him, asking, "Did you <span>do anything wrong<span> to Sapphire now? Or did you rape her or something?" Arrows of guilt stabbed at Ruby, then he turned around to see Emerald. "I-I...I don't know what got into me... All I remembered was...bringing her there, then...then..."he muttered, head in his hands as he slid onto the floor. "Ow...My head hurts... Maybe I shouldn't have banged so much...But I deserved it...What should I do?" Ruby started a conversation to himself, mumbling more things that Emerald couldn't hear. Emerald pouted, not liking being ignored. He stomped off to find the most reliable person he knew, Crystal. Ruby continued wallowing in his self-misery.

Red saw him as he walked by, curious to why his kohai was sitting in the middle of nowhere head in his hands. He crouched beside him, then said, "Hi." Ruby screamed, shocked and startled as Red interrupted his depression. He glared at the offending person, to see similar red eyes looking back in concern. He sighed, then told Red about the earlier situation. "...I'm such an idiot. She probably hates me now..." he sighed, continuing. "I...I almost...I lost control..." Red patted his back comfortingly, nodding at what he said. He summarised, "So basically, you almost raped Sapphire, then you ran off. Is that right?"

"You make it sound so wrong... Wait, scratch that, what I did was wrong..." Ruby groaned, scratching his head and storming out of the room, frustrated. Red decided to give him some space and not tell Blue, but it was too late. Blue was standing in the doorway, fangirl grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Silver! Why are you standing so far away from me for? Come on, I won't bite!" Gold tried to persuade Silver who was standing a few metres away.<p>

"I beg to differ. You left so many marks on my neck, why would I believe you wouldn't rape me?" he retorted, face slightly red. They were in their dorm, finishing up on the homework they were given. Silver decided to stay a safe distance away, though being in the same room as Gold was dangerous enough as it was. Gold was frowning, thinking of some witty reply to return. Silver kept a watch on him, doing his Chemistry homework with ease. Gold groaned, slamming his fist on the table. "Screw this! I don't want to do homework anymore! Silver! Let's go training!" A book, a textbook to be exact, flew towards his head. Gold caught it before it slammed onto his face, putting it down on the table. Silver glanced at him, face red saying, "If Blue-nee-san finds you not finishing your homework..." He shuddered, thinking of the terrifying things that Blue could think up and probably execute.

Silver decided to put his current worry aside and help Gold with his Chemistry homework. He dragged his chair along, putting it beside Gold. Gold looked up in surprise as Silver had been staying away from him like Gold was the plague. "It-it's not like I did it for you or anything," he said, face aflame. Silver took Gold's paper to see what he had written. This is how his essay on elements went:

_'Elements are what determines the type of Pokemon, whether they are fire, water, electric, grass, etc. The elements are...'_ Silver facepalmed, looking at Gold, deadpanning.

"Are you kidding me? It's supposed to be about **Chemistry**, not Pokemon. I hope you're are going to redo it, right?" he asked, taking out a new sheet of writing paper from his bag. "Here, I'll start off the essay for you, then you'll have to put in the main points, then..." He continued on, not noticing Gold just staring at him hungrily, like he wanted to devour him up. Silver took a peek sneakily at Gold, whose expression disappeared and pretended to be attentive to what Silver was teaching him. Gold could only focus on Silver's lips moving as he talked, the way his hair swished as the wind blew it, the way he didn't realise that Gold was planning something again. Silver waved a hand in front of Gold, then getting no reply back. He gave up, standing up and going back to his 'few-metres-away' rule. Before he could reach the safety of his space, Gold had hugged him from behind, easily trapping him. Silver froze, feeling Gold's hand travel up into his shirt. Silver slapped Gold's hand away, blushing furiously.

"Yo-you _horny bastard_!" he shouted, pointing at Gold accusingly. He scrambled to safety on his bed, but that did not stop Gold from approaching. "St-stay away! I don't want you to- Hey! _Let me go_! Put me down right no_-mph!" _His shouts were interrupted when Gold covered Silver's mouth with his own. Silver blushed, feeling awfully violated. Gold licked his lips, diving in again to steal another kiss. He watched Silver's face turning many shades of red with amusement, then leaned forward. Silver was about to retort when Blue smashed the door open.

"_Holy Arceus_! I must take photos!" she squealed, digging her bag for one. Gold had pinned Silver down onto the bed, Silver's face red and Gold had a lust-filled look. "You horny bastard! _Get off me right now!"_ Silver shouted, trying to use his foot to push Gold off. Gold grinned, refusing to budge. Silver coloured, feeling nervous from Gold's stare. Blue stood there in fangirl mode until Green came along to find her. "Annoying woman, let's go back already, it's getting late," he said, glancing towards Gold and Silver, then back at Blue. He tugged her hand, holding it in his. Silver glared at Green, thinking that he was taking advantage of his sister. Green noticed Silver's glare, then pulled a spazzing Blue with him out the room and into the corridor. He closed the door behind him and waited for Blue to go back to her senses.

"Now, where were we?"

"At you getting off me?"

"Nice try, Silv~! But you're not escaping this time either~!"

"N-no! St-stay away! _Get away from me!"_ Moans could be heard from inside the room, then a crashing sound. Blue was curious, so she pressed her ear again the door. She heard them, loud and clear.

"_Ah~!_ Go-gold! Not there! No-not again!"

"Too bad, Silv~! Looks like you have to face it again~!"

"_Ngh~! Ah~!_ No-not my neck again! _Ah~!"_ Blue almost had a nosebleed at listening to them making out, Green stoically standing beside her, sighing to himself, wondering once more why he had to like her of all people.

* * *

><p>Sapphire was sitting on a wheelchair, Nurse Joy telling her strictly that she was not to be walking with her foot in that condition. She opened the door to her dorm to see a wrapped present on the table. Sapphire noticed that Crystal was nowhere to be seen, then picked up the package, seeing that it was addressed to herself. She sighed, opening it to see a set of clothes that was not girly. There was a note attached. On it was written:<p>

_'Sapphire, I apologised for almost...for lack of better words, raping you. I hope you will forgive me though. I understand if you hated me now, just, uh, punch me when you see me next time. Yours guiltily, Ruby.'_ Sapphire smiled to herself, thinking, 'Ruby, you idiot. I never really hated you...' Ruby himself was at the doorway, watching her open it. He left before Sapphire could notice him and headed back to his dorm. Sapphire took out the clothes, smiling at his thoughtfulness at hurting her feelings. She felt her heart flutter, thinking, _'Is this what...love is?'_

* * *

><p>Blue pouted as Green herded her back to her dorm, angry and disappointed that she was not able to get some yaoi for her own collection of 'PreciousMetalShipping'. She was about to go back into her dorm when Green did something unexpected; he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Blue's eyes widened as she felt herself being pushed against the wall of the dorm, blushing slightly. She looked at his entrancing green eyes, feeling the urge to kiss him more, and that, she did. They were tongue wrestling, then Blue changed their postions, her straddling Green. They continued making out, corridors being clear because it was late.<p>

Yellow came back from Red's dorm, face red and blushing. When she thought her face couldn't get any redder, she saw Green and Blue making out in front of Blue and her dorm. She stood there, unsure of what to do next. She decided to give them more time, turning around to take a 'detour' of an hour in the rooftop garden.

Green and Blue were off in their own little world, which consists only of the two of them. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling the spark between them. They leaned in again before they heard someone clearing their throat. Yellow stood there shyly, tugging her uniform nervously as she saw Blue's frustrated face. Yellow, embarrassed, decided to try to get in the dorm. She sidled past them, blushing at what they were doing. Blue pouted, disappointed at not getting to make out more.

Crystal decided to show up as well, report in hand. "President, here's the report that you left in the room, don't forget it next time," she informed, turning around and was about to leave before saying, "I suggest you use the council room after meetings instead of the corridor." Both Green and Blue flushed, getting up from their positions and said goodbyes to each other. "See you tomorrow, Green!" Blue waved, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Crystal met up with Emerald, who was just around the corridor waiting for her. He coloured when he saw her, then got the courage to go up to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Go-goodnight, Crystal!" he said, then ran off to his dorm. Crystal beamed, hand over the place where he kissed. <em>'He's so cute~!'<em> she thought, going back to her own dorm as well.


	21. Special Edition 1: Gold & Silver

**Edit: I added a poll to my profile, please go and vote :D**

A/N: Here's to Hikaru Yamiyoru, who I appreciate for giving me your reviews that made me laughing crazily like a maniac :D BTW, I drew a comic and posted it on my deviantART account. This shows that I really cannot concentrate in A Maths class and resort to doodling xD And continued the idea today D  
>Gold: -eats sugar- 8D<br>Silver: HOLY SH*T! -runs for cover-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.  
>Me: Oh, and don't forget to review if you have any ideas for my future chapters :D I have some in mind, but need more things to fill in the gap in between... :I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Special- Gold &amp; Silver (1)<strong>

Gold stared into Silver's eyes, grinning widely. Silver heard the door close, then started struggling. Gold used a finger to tilt Silver's head upwards, saying huskily, "Now, where were we?" Silver flushed brightly, trying to push him away. "At you getting off me?" he growled, trying to move away from him, but his back hit the bed rest. Gold smirked, knowing that Silver had no escape. "Nice try, Silv~! But you're not escaping this time either~!" he smirked, pinning Silver's hand above on the headboard of the bed.

"N-no! St-stay away! _Go away from me!"_ Silver shouted, struggling in Gold's grasp. Deep down, he knew he wanted attention from Gold, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud. Gold started to kiss him again, this time Silver moaned out loud, blushing redder every minute. They knocked over the table lamp by accident and it crashed onto the floor. Gold's hand travelled into Silver's shirt, making him moan louder. "_Ah~!_ Go-gold! Not there! No-not again!" he hissed between his teeth, hearing his heart pound in his ear. Gold only smirked, saying, "Too bad, Silv~! Looks like you have to face it again~!" He licked Silver's bare neck, finding a spot to mark his 'property'. Silver tried hard not to moan at the feeling of Gold's warm tongue trailing along his neck, then let out a stray moan. "_Ngh~! Ah~!_ No-not my neck again! _Ah~!"_ Silver's face was red, eyes clouded over with pleasure. Gold smirked, plan working. He finished making a mark on Silver's pale neck, then went to bite on his ear.

Silver shivered, his ears being a sensitive spot for him. He looked towards Gold, whose eyes were in a lusty haze. Their lips met again, passion rising. Gold's hand roamed around inside Silver's shirt, Silver panting too much from the pleasure he felt to slap it away. He let out more muffled moans as Gold's tongue entered his mouth, exploring ever bit of it. He felt dizzy from pleasure, wrapping his hands around Gold's neck, trying to bring him closer. Gold complied, wrestling his tongue with Silver's. They continued making out, not caring of the volume of their moans and groans. The few people passing heard it and tried to ignore it, having heard that when passing by in the corridors.

Gold ended the kiss, a thin string of saliva between them. Silver stared into Gold's eyes, feeling the strong urge to kiss him again. Gold seemed to have the same idea, pinning Silver's hands above his head. He was on top, Silver's hair spread out around him. Gold started to unzip Silver's jacket, but Silver's eyes snapped open in alarm, then started wriggling. "Go-gold! _St-stop already_!" he panted, wriggling to get out his grasp. Gold stopped what he was doing, then hesitatingly removing his hand from Silver's jacket. Silver breathed in air deeply, trying to calm his racing heart and to stop blushing widly. Gold looked at Silver's innocent yet pleading face, not wanting him to take it further written all over it. Gold sighed, then grinned. "That means that I can stop at the level of making out then?" he confirmed, leaning in close to Silver's face.

Silver flushed again, eyes avoiding Gold's ones. He muttered, "I...I...don't really mind..." Silver felt Gold hugging him and froze, not sure of the sudden contact. He relaxed, feeling safe and secure in Gold's arms. Gold broke from the hug, staring into Silver's eyes, saying, "If I ever do something to make you really uncomfortable, please do tell me. If I really go too far, slap me or something." Silver's eyes widened, not sure on how to respond to that. He blushed, then nodded to Gold's request. Gold beamed, then leaned in to give Silver one more kiss. This time, he started slow, breaking it off after a while. Silver felt disappointed that he stopped, but then Gold brushed a lock of stray hair from Silver's face, smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Silver. Sweet dreams." Silver coloured, hiding his face with his blanket. He heard Gold go into his own bed, then whispered quietly, "Goodnight, Gold." Gold smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to lalaland.


	22. Breakfast Time! Gold & Silver

A/N: I sure seemed to make many people nosebleed over the last few chapters xD This one isn't much of a nosebleeder, but the next one definitely is :D Please do tell me your ideas by reviewing and do go to my profile and vote in the poll :D  
>Gold: I want to see Silver in a Maid outfit 8D<br>Silver: No way in hell, you will! D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters, and the manga Yellow read was 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama!' xD

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 20-Preparing for the Festival!<strong>

The next day, Gold woke up, feeling a warm lump beside him, hugging him. He blinked twice, then widened his eyes, turning his head around to see a mess of red. He smiled, then decided to wake him up before the alarm clock rang in five minutes. He shook Silver gently, curious to why he had climbed into his bed. Gold noticed that Blue had really changed Silver's entire wardrobe; Silver had worn a lilac shirt and shorts that were mean for females. Silver mumbled in his slumber, twitching as his warm moved away. Gold smiled at his small habits, then continued to shake him awake. 'He really must have been tired,' he thought as usually Silver woke up before he did. He watched Silver's eyes blink open, brain processing where he was.

"Argh! Wh-what are you doing?" Silver shouted, flushing brightly. He pointed at Gold accusingly, remembering the incident last night. "Wh-what did you do to me?" he stuttered, but after looking at Gold's confused look, he flushed even brighter. Silver had a habit of sleepwalking whenever he slept deeply, so he would find the nearest heat source to snuggle into. Thus, he would never sleep deeply unless he was very tired or felt secure. Silver awkwardly stood there, having accused Gold of something he did not do. Silver turned around and made his way into the toliet, leaving Gold to stand there questioningly in the room.

Silver locked the door behind him, then proceeded to wash up. As he brushed his hair, he said to himself, "Should I cut it shorter?"

"No, you shouldn't," a voice behind him answered. Silver jolted, turning around to face Gold. Silver stared in shock, then threw a bar of soap at him. "H-how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door!" he asked, blushing furiiously. Gold dodged the soap, proceeding to back Silver against the wall. Silver was alarmed, then used his hand to cover Gold's mouth. "Not now..." he murmured, grabbing Gold's toothbrush and putting it into his hands. "You haven't even brushed your teeth yet..." Gold smiled, then proceeded to squeeze toothpaste onto his toothbrush, and then started brushing his teeth. Silver went out of the toliet to change into his uniform, accidentally stepping on the soap on the way out.

Silver stared at the skirt in front of him, wondering why the teachers had not sent Silver to the principal's office for cross-dressing. _'Maybe they're secretly perverts...'_ he thought to himself, sighing as he resigned to his fate. As he buttoned up the jacket, he felt arms wrapping around him. "Idiot! You're getting my uniform crumpled!" he chided, slapping Gold's arm. Gold pulled away, grinning slyly.

"Come on, Silv! Don't be such a girl!" Gold commented, putting on his uniform. Silver coloured at his comment, and turned redder as he saw Gold's toned body. Silver threw him his jacket when Gold had finished buttoning up his shirt, not bothering with the tie.

PokeHigh Academy provides the students with two sets of uniforms; one for the summer and one for the winter. Let's start with the ales' first; the summer set consists of a white button-up shirt, a striped blue-and-gold tie and long dark blue pants. For the student council members, they had special jackets to go along with it; only that they wore it in the air-conditioned rooms. Their winter set consists of the same white button-up shirt, the same tie and long pants, only having an extra jacket to go with it, which was dark blue like the pants and had the school logo embroided at the upper left hand corner of it. For the females, their summer uniform was a white button-up shirt as well, the same blue-and-gold striped tie and a dark blue skirt that reached above their knees. The student council members' jacket is similar to the male's one, only it was fitted for the female's curves. Their winter set consists of the same things as the summer set, only having long socks and the jacket to go along with it. Both of the male and female shoes are up to the students as long as they were mainly white, but no sandals and such. They also had nametags, which was in different colours for each grade.

Gold was done with his uniform, jacket half unbuttoned and tie hanging loosely around his neck. He pulled Silver along with him into the corridor, grabbing their bags along. "Let's head for some breakfast, then let's head to class early, all right?" he asked Silver as he locked the door. Silver was hastily putting on his white boots with blue streaks here and there. Gold had already worn his white and blue sports shoes, ready to get going for breakfast. They headed off to the cafeteria to get some brakfast, meeting Blue and Yellow on the way there.

Blue yawned widely, then spotted the two second years. She glomped Silver from behind, stunning him effectively. She hugged him tightly, squealing, "I can't believe you actually wore it! The school uniform looks so cute on you!" Silver flushed when Blue took out her 'hair set'. She made Gold and Yellow get their breakfasts, sitting at a table working on tying Silver's hair. Blue had tied half her hair in a bun, the other half left down. She experimented different hairstyles with his hair, thinking that he had such nice hair for a guy. She settled for a fluffy high ponytail with his usual fringe and hair framing his face in time to smell the wafting scent of eggs and waffles. She finished tying the blue ribbon on before turning around to wolf down her breakfast as dignified as possible. Silver sighed, taking up his fork to see pancakes and syrup. He smiled unconsciously at it and took a few bites from it, savouring the sweet maple syrup mixing with the chewy pancake. Gold grinned to himself, satisfied that he managed to make Silver smile. Yellow looked over Blue's shoulders to see the rest of the group coming down for breakfast.

This was how they sat; Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver and Crystal at one table and Red, Green, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald at another. Emerald pouted at not getting to sit and eat breakfast with Crystal, and having to face the quarrelling couple was not a fun thing to do in the morning. Ruby was avoiding eye contact with Sapphire, who had been trying to get his attention for the past hour or so. "Ruby, you idiot! Why are you ignoring me?" she shouted, pointing accusingly at him. As she was still unable to walk, Crystal put Ruby in charge of taking care of Sapphire as they were in the same classes. Ruby braced himself for Sapphire's punch, only to be met by a hug. His eyes snapped open, seeing Sapphire hugging him. She mumbled, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Ruby stayed silent, happy enough that Sapphire did not hate him. Emerald got irritated and piped up, "Will you two get a room? Someone wants to get some breakfast!" They blushed and broke apart, the others pretending that they did not see anything.

Crystal watched the person she had been infatuated by since her first day poking fun at Silver. Weirdly enough, she seemed to have gotten over it rather quickly, knowing that she would not have a chance at Gold now, not while he still had Silver. She glanced towards Emerald, smiling as he was being scolded by Winona for creating a ruckus early in the morning. She glanced back at Gold and Silver, then seeing Blue's evil glint, she decided to keep silent and continued chewing her cheese omelette.

Gold was trying to feed Silver with his fork, Silver obviously not cooperating. He glared at Gold, refusing to open his mouth. Gold sighed, staring at Silver's leftover pancakes. "I thought you loved pancakes, especially the ones where it was slightly lumpy in the centre. You would have finished it all, like that time..." he wondered, seeing Silver's glare soften and then looked back to the plate sadly. Silver saw his sad expression, then coloured slightly, deciding to allow him to do what he wanted for this time. Gold noticed a change in Silver's behaviour, then grinned happily, stabbing the pancake with his fork and dipping it into syrup, the whole piece of pancake covered in syrup. "I-it's not because I want you to feed me or anything; I just wanted to finish the pancakes," he said, eyes averted from Gold's. Blue's eyes widened, watching Silver actually eat the sweet breakfast, then licking the fork for the remaining syrup. She commented, "Sil-chan, I thought you hated sweet things, especially pancakes! Why would you have a cha...? Never mind, forget I said anything." She glanced at Gold, who was cutting another piece of it and dipping it into the syrup again. "Say ah!" he said, Silver hesitatingly opening his mouth, blush permanent on his face. Yellow did not like the look on Blue's face, not one bit. Crystal sweat dropped, glancing towards her coffee and putting in two bags of sugar, then sipped it.

* * *

><p>When they reached their respective classrooms, the teacher announced that there was going to be a school festival soon, so each class had to prepare for it. The first-years would have to set up game stalls; the second year with the food and drinks; and the third years with anything they wanted.<p>

Of course, Gold being Gold, wanted a maid cafe. "How about let's set up a maid cafe? It's popular, and many people would want to visit it for all the cute maids..." he suggested, earning a stomp on the foot by Silver. He grinned through the pain, Silver glaring daggers at him. Their temporary homeroom teacher, Winona, wrote it down on the board, looking around for more suggestions. Everyone agreed on the maid cafe on one condition; that there would be butlers as well. So it was decided; Class 2B was going to hold a maid and butler cafe. They decided on who was going to be serving the food, advertising, cooking and so on. Crystal would the one in charge, the only one that Winona trusts not to make a big flop of the festival. Gold and Silver would be showing the guests to the tables and serving their food. Their costumes would be done by the sewing club, who does the orders by a first come, first serve basis. Silver dreaded the day of the festival, knowing that somehow or another, he would be the one wearing a dress.

In Class 1C, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were all brainstorming for ideas of a game. "How about we play a game of luck, like the Battle Pike I saw on the television?" Emerald suggested, the class nodding in approval. Roxanne nodded, liking the idea. "The people who visits the game stalls would have Pokemon on them anyway, so...Who's going to be the 'Pike Queen Lucy'?" The class mainly voted for a final double battle, where the winners can pair up and battle against the pair to win a self made Symbol of any shape, only a few in the whole world. They also had prizes for those who won and participation prizes. When Roxanne asked who wanted to be the 'final boss', Sapphire immediately shot her hand up. Many others murmured in agreement, looking to Emerald for the other half of the pair. Emerald shook his head, saying, "I can get the wild Pokemon to help us, so I most probably won't be the 'final boss'. Why not put Ruby together with Sapphire? At least he can go easy on the battlers when Sapphire gets too rough." Ruby was about to protest when Roxanne agreed and wrote his name beside Sapphire's. "So, Ruby and Sapphire will be the 'final bosses' in our game stall. Ruby, Sapphire, you will be given permission by me to have more than one Pokemon until the Festival is over; so you have to have two to three Pokemon with you, all right?" Both of them nodded, Ruby unwillingly.

Meanwhile, Class 3A were still deciding on what they wanted. Blue wanted to have something related to romance, but she was unable to think of anything. Yellow shyly raised her hand, suggesting, "Why don't we make a...a couples' test? I read that once in a manga..." Blue nodded at her idea and gave her a thumbs up. Their teacher, Wallace nodded in agreement as well, writing it on the board. Blue started listing down the stations she wanted the couples to go through, her own mind plotting evil plans. Wallace took down everything she said, giving some helpful pointers along the way. The class agreed on it, settling for Blue's idea. (They can't argue with her anyway.)

So now, it is the race against time to prepare for the festival in a weeks' time, class against class to get the first prize that the principal was offering; a new rule could be made up by their class within restrictions. Blue would obviously aim for that. At the end of the Festival, there would be a special event that the characters would definitely enjoy, so stay tuned for the next chapter!


	23. Grand Festival! Day One: Gold & Silver

A/N: Here's Day 1 of the Festival! Blue's station would be held the next day, so don't forget to stay tuned!  
>Gold: Thanks to the reviewers for your...reviews!<br>Silver: Yes, and thanks to everyone who read this story... *thinking* perverts...  
>Gold: -smacks Silver- You do not say bad things about the readers!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 21-The Grand Festival Day 1!<strong>

The whole week of preparing for the Grand Festival was hectic. The teachers allowed the students to start setting up their stations, therefore there were no lessons for that week. Being busy with each of their classes, the group had no time to meet up. Only the band members had to as they would be performing on the night of the Grand Festival. The band consists of Sapphire, Gold, Silver, Red and Yellow. They had to decided on three songs, and prepare an extra one in case. Red would be playing the drums, Yellow the piano and etc, Sapphire the electric guitar, Gold the bass and Silver as the main vocalist. They had already decided on two songs, now they were selected the last one. The team decided on Gold and Silver singing together, Sapphire singing the harmony. They practised together for a while, then agreed to get back to their classes to set up the stations.

In class 1C, they were putting up cloths everywhere, boxing up the area. They had set up their station at the sports hall, needing lots of space for their activity. They put up walls after painting them. Emerald was nowhere to be seen, having gone to the forest to find some wild Pokemon. Ruby had finished with their 'final boss' costumes and was standing with Sapphire at the side, discussing on how they wanted to battle with the people coming. "I don't want to get my Nana's fur dirty, battling are for savages!" Ruby claimed, hugging his Mightyena. Nana barked in agreement, nuzzling Ruby's hand. Sapphire sighed, then took out a piece of paper. "Here's how it is; if they have chosen you or me, they would have single battles. If they selected to room of both of us, well, good luck to them," Sapphire said, going through her mind of what Pokemon she was going to bring. Ruby already knew which Pokemon he wanted to bring, only pretending to be wondering. Sapphire wrote down her Pokemon's names and species on the paper, then stapled Roxanne's permission behind. Ruby did the same, then turned around and took out two sets of clothes that was similar; the only difference was that they were for different genders. Sapphire was given the female one, and Ruby went off to help in the decorating.

In class 2B, Gold and Silver stepped into the class to see that it was decorated already, only missing the menu for the cafe. The costumes were hung on racks, everyone having tried them on already. Gold grinned, then set off to discuss the menu with some others. Silver went to Crystal, seeing how he could help in any way.

In class 3A, Blue was ordering students around like a boss. "Come on, Caterpies! You have to make this the best station so I can win my prize! Those who fail to do so shall suffer my wrath!" she commanded, directing the students here and there. Her classmates scurried here and there, not wanting to inflict the wrath of Blue upon them. She sighed, frowning when she took a look around. "There aren't enough frills... Maybe I should make them go around..." Blue continued directing them, Green beside her groaning at her demands. Yellow was decorating the special 'items' that Blue had gotten.

* * *

><p><span>-On the day of the Grand Festival-<span>

The students had woken up early, excited for the Festival. Gold was especially excited, having to see his classmates wearing maid outfits. Silver had already gotten out of bed, Blue dragging him out literally earlier in the morning, like five a.m. Gold was slightly worried not to see Silver, but he put the feeling aside, thinking of his first problem of the day; putting on his butler costume later.

Blue was strangely enough nowhere to be seen in the morning. Yellow had woken up, seeing Blue's already cold and empty bed, wondering where she had gone. Blue had left early in the morning with her necessities, which consisted of her make-up set, her 'hair set' and a whole new range of accessories.

The others met up for breakfast except for Blue, Silver and Emerald. "They must have gone ahead with everything already," Sapphire suggested, chewing some eggs. Ruby frowned when the eggs dripped onto the plate, almost dripping onto her uniform. She swallowed it, then wiped her mouth hastily, pulling Ruby along. "We'll need to get ready now, Ruby! We have to report earlier, remember?" she said, tugging him along behind her. The others watch her go, then Gold and Crystal decided to head to their class cafe. They waved to the remaining three and went off. Red looked at Green and Yellow, suggesting, "How about let's go already? It's about time and Blue will really skin us alive, stick our skin back on and skin us once more if we reach there late..." They nodded, getting up and leaving to head to their own stations.

"Welcome to all guests and visitors! This is our 73rd year of holding the Grand Festival, and we are honoured to have Alder here with us today as our guest-of-honour! Now, let the Festival...begin!" the principal announced, smiling as he made a speech that no one really listened to. The students had already assembled at their respective stations, ready to greet the guests. The Festival would be held for three days, so each of the grades would be able to hold a main event, the last one being a concert. The concert was suggested by Blue, so that was the third-years. The first-years, especially Ruby and the girls, wanted to host a fashion show, to which Sapphire had violently objected to. They had finally settled on the fashion show, majority agreeing to it. The second-years were going to hold a dance performance where the second-years were going to be the ones performing.

The visitors all went crowding around to see various stations. Now, let's see the situation at the 'Battle Pike'.

Ruby and Sapphire were ready to meet the challenges, having nothing else to do other than get their Pokemon ready. Emerald was in the room which was before Ruby and Sapphire's with the equipments needed for healing Pokemon. He glanced left and right, then grinned at the Blissey that Crystal lent him from her storage box. Blissey smiled back cheerfully, awaiting Pokemon that needed to be healed. The challenges were simple and fun; there was a room where the other students of the class were going to challenge the visitors, being not as strong as Sapphire. Finally, a pair of boys had gone through the whole thing, ending up at the last room. Emerald hurried up to them, Blissey following behind. They let their Pokemon be healed and let them choose if they wanted a double battle or single battle by chance. The blonde boy stuck his hand into the box, taking it out and reading, "Double." Emerald grinned, whispering to the curtains. "Ruby, Sapphire, they're here!" A lot of shuffling noises could be heard as the curtains were drawn. Ruby and Sapphire stood at the end, grinning widely. "Congratulations for getting thus far! I hope that we'll have a great and fun battle!" Sapphire exclaimed, eyes darting to Ruby. Ruby smiled, but not as enthusiastically.

Sapphire had been amazed by Ruby's hidden talent at battling; she had seen the challenger exit Ruby's room only after less than a minute. She was curious to see his talent for herself, then looked back to their challengers. She asked for their names. "I'm Pearl, and my friend's Diamond!" the blonde boy replied, taking out his Pokeballs. Dia smiled at them, taking out his Pokeballs as well. Emerald was to be the judge, sitting aside to watch the whole battle.

"All right! Let me go through the whole rule thingy again! Each person can only use up to two Pokemon, and it is a double battle! That...should be it! Ready, let's...battle!" he announced, flapping his overly long sleeve excitedly.

Ruby sent out his Coco, a Delcatty, and Sapphire sent out her Rono, an Aggron. Sapphire looked skeptically at Coco, wondering what was wrong with Ruby to use such a Pokemon made for contests. Pearl had sent out his Chatot, Diamond sending out his Torterra. Ruby and Sapphire looked in awe of the never-before-seen Pokemon in front of them, Sapphire grinning enthusiastically.

"Rono, use Rock Slide!" "Coco, use Sing!"

"Chahiko, use Chatter!" "Wig, use Earthquake!"

Coco, being the fastest, sang a sweet melody that put Wig to sleep. Chahiko used Chatter, making Coco cringed with the loud noises. Rono crushed out pieces of rocks, hurling them at Chahiko. Chahiko was hit by one, wing injured. Wig was asleep, snoring loudly. Coco slapped Chahiko with its tail, then knocked it out with its hardened one. Rono gathered fire in its fist, punching Wig in its face. Wig woke up then, using Razor Leaf. Rono defended Coco with its hardened armour, deflecting all the leaves. Pearl then sent out Chimhiko, an Infernape. It smashed through Rono's armour with its fist, making it incapacitated. Coco slapped Wig with its tail again, but having a hard shell armour, it had little effect. Coco turned around to be hit by Chimhiko's fist, knocking the Delcatty out. Ruby and Sapphire sent in their second Pokemon; Mimi, a Milotic, and Toro. Mimi blasted Chimhiko with a jet of water, effectively dousing the flames. Toro jumped towards Wig, fists on fire. It punched Wig, knocking it over and Wig fainted. Diamond now sent out his last Pokemon, Lax. Lax blinked twice, then lumbered over to the battle, where Toro and Mimi were taking out a cornered Chimhiko. Toro slashed at Chimhiko with unbelievable accuracy and Mimi sending another blast of water. It knocked out Chimhiko, leaving Lax on the battlefield. Lax threw out the berries it hid in its fur, confusing Toro and Mimi. Mimi broke through its confusion, tackling it and sent a wave of psychic power at it. Lax was hit by it and was sent flying backwards. Toro finally snapped from its confusion and ended things with a Sky Uppercut. Lax fainted, Emerald getting up and declaring Ruby and Sapphire the winners.

"Great job, Pearl and Diamond! Even though you didn't beat us, I'm sure you had a great time!" Sapphire complimented while Emerald ran over with Blissey to heal their Pokemons. Pearl grinned, arm hugging Dia's shoulders. "Well, we're thinking of enrolling in this school next year! Won't we, Diamond?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, Pearl!" Ruby muttered something about his clothes getting dirty, much to the amusement of the two boys.

In the maid cafe, business was doing well, especially during the lunch hours. Crystal was happy to see that her class was going to get a huge amount for the class fund, as they were having a roaring business. Gold served the squealing girls as they giggled and pointed at the various hot guys in the class, Gold being the top. Silver stared on, feeling his chest tightened as various girl tried to hit on his Gold. 'Wait... Did I just think of Gold as...mine?' he thought, ignoring the lecherous looks of the male population that didn't know that Silver was a guy. Silver had been forced into a maid outfit, with a little make-up here and there. His hair was straight, usual fringe in the front with a frilly hair band resting on his head. He sighed, going off the get more orders.

Crystal watched the interaction of the customers and the maids, taking down notes. Her, being a researcher, never hesitate to start her own miniature research. She watched as Silver nonchalantly took a tray full of cups in one hand and moved gracefully to each table, seeing Gold's eyes and many others following him. She wrote down this important point, smiling and beaming at the customers.

At a table, Silver had brought an omelette which the customer ordered. The customer, who was secretly thinking not-so-clean thoughts about Silver, requested for Silver to write in tomato sauce what he was currently feeling. Silver took up the bottle, thinking for a while before writing in big, red letters: 'PISSED OFF'. He smiled, a hint of a murderous intent behind it. He went off, the ribbons swishing around behind him. Gold had seen him, handing his duty to some random classmate and following him.

Silver was taking a break from the work, taking off his boots and hairband. He tied up his hair into a ponytail, sighing to himself. Gold decided to sneak up on him, but Silver had said without turning around, "What is it, Gold?" Gold scratched his head sheepishly, appearing into Silver's vision of sight. Silver groaned, not wanting to face Gold in the resting room _alone_. He glanced around, seeing that no one was in there; only the two of them were. Knowing Gold, he would most probably be thinking up perverted ideas. His prediction came true; Gold had decreased the gap between them, unable to resist Silver's cute face any longer. He was standing directly in front of Silver, then suddenly, Silver was surprised to see that now Gold was seated and he was on Gold's lap. He flushed, legs on both side of Gold. Gold's grin never left his face, closing into Silver's face for a kiss.

Silver held up the metal tray that he had been using for the past hour in front of his face, preventing Gold from kissing him. "No-not with everyone o-outside..." he mumbled, face red like a fire engine, eyes looking downwards. Gold grinned, then gently took the tray from Silver's hands. He placed the tray out of Silver's reach, then brushed a stray lock of hair away from Silver's face and behind his ear. Gold whispered huskily, "Then, Silv, don't let anyone hear you, my cute little maid~" He attacked Silver's lips, wrapping his arms around Silver's slender waist. Silver blushed, resisting at first, but soon caved in. He kissed back, feeling Gold licked his bottom lip for the usual. Silver opened his mouth, allowing him to enter. Gold was surprised at Silver's cooperation, but didn't want to question it. He sucked on Silver's tongue, then tongue wrestled with his. They were lost in the world of pleasure, Silver giving small moans now and then. Gold growled quietly, golden eyes lit up in passion. He pushed Silver against the wall, continuing the kiss, not allowing Silver to escape. Gold trailed his tongue down Silver's neck to his collarbone, removing the 'neck-collar-ribbon-thingy' before finding a good spot to mark that Silver was his. He bit non-too-gently, making Silver flinch in the sudden pain. Soon, Silver had to muffle his own moans as Gold sucked at the spot, turning the pain into pleasure. Once Gold was done, Silver was urgent for another kiss. He looked to see Gold staring at him with those warm amber eyes, unlike his own cold steel ones. Silver decided to try something out, gently pushing Gold back to where they had started out; Silver sitting on Gold's lap.

Gold was confused, not sure on what Silver was planning. Silver licked his lips, liking Gold's reaction as he watched Silver's tongue gliding over his lips. Silver leaned in slowly, torturing Gold, who was almost losing his self-control. He finally reached his destination, brushing his lips gently over Gold's, and then pulled away. He coloured, hesitating to do the next thing. Silver tried to cover his blush with his hands, forgetting that he was sitting on Gold's lap. Gold couldn't stand it anymore; he flipped them around, Silver below him on the table, hair spread out around him. The band putting up his hair had snapped somehow, Silver's eyes widening as Gold growled deeply and hungrily kissed Silver. Silver savoured the moment, kissing back with as much passion. "Don't ever try tempting me again, Silv..." he murmured between kisses, eyes glowing. Silver was flushing the fiery colour of his hair, managing an "Ok..." to Gold's request.

The customers never noticed the flustered maid and the mussed up butler emerging from the resting room. Crystal had noticed, now sending a text to Blue. Silver was back to his 'tsun' mode, giving people who tried hitting on him the death eye. Gold was there to help Silver as well, his amber orbs flashing dangerously. How they managed to get their accessories back on after the make out session, Crystal had no idea.


	24. Grand Festival! Evening One: Johto

A/N: Here's the second part of the Festival! The Festival shall be split into Day and Evening, so... yeah :D  
>Gold: Nuu! My Silver! -hugs Silver tightly-<br>Silver: Idiot! I-I can't breathe! -chokes-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 22-The Grand Festival Night 1!<strong>

The school hall was full with the students and the guests, ready to see what the first-years had in store for them. The guests sat nearer to the stage, the second-years, third-years and other non-participating first-years sat further back. Of course, Blue wanting to get the best seats, literally shoved others out of her way and 'booked' the entire row of seats right behind the guests. "Come on, let's get the best seats! I hear Sapphire is participating!" she shouted, waving to the rest of the group. Crystal took the seat at the end, followed by Gold, then Silver, then Blue herself, then Green, then Red and finally Yellow. Crystal took out her camera that Ruby had passed on to her, and Blue took out her own one that was decorated in blue sparkly crystals.

Backstage, Ruby was putting on the final touches on every person, sparkling brightly like Christmas lights. Sapphire groaned, not wanting to go out looking like a Barbie doll. She glared at Ruby in the darkness, hearing him go outside to wave to the MC, Emerald, to start. Sapphire heard shuffling of people getting ready to go out and lining up, she herself holding up the long end of the skirt and moving to the end of the line.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Fashion Show held by the first years! Today, we present our new designs by our very own students from the first-years!" Emerald announced, smiling at the crowd, eyes landing on Crystal. He grinned wider, then waved to her. Emerald wore a white button-up shirt with a black vest and a green bowtie, black pants and black shoes. He continued, "Now, let the show begin!"

Students from the first-years, especially the snobby and slutty ones, strutted out like peacocks, ready to show their stuff. Emerald introduced every outfit like they told him to, reading from the cards that Ruby had written. "...and the beauty of the scarlet burns with bright passi-... Wait... I-" Emerald asked before a pair of 'devil' eyes bore into him. He shrunk back in fear, meekly reading the rest of the speech.

Finally, it came to the point were there would be paired designs. He introduced everyone of them, and then it came to Ruby's and Sapphire's turn. Sapphire gave Ruby one last glare before turning to see the sea of people watching. Ruby glanced at her before taking her hand in his, feeling Sapphire jolted at the action, but she did not pull away. They walked out together, posing as they had practised.

Ruby wore a white button-up long-sleeved shirt with a black vest, another black jacket over it. He also had a red tie tuck and wore long black pants. He had changed his hat to a black top hat. Sapphire, however, wore a sleeveless dress that was short on one side and long on the other. Her dress was a deep blue, matching her eyes. It had frills that started from the short side and ended below on the long side. Her hair had been pinned up and curled, a blue ribbon resting on top of her head. Sapphire wore blue flats that had ribbons to tie around her legs. She had light makeup on, since she kept complaining and rubbing at it, thus smudging it. Emerald explained, "This is the best design in the class, done by no other than Ruby!" The audience clapped, Ruby taking a bow. Sapphire rolled her eyes, wanting the torture to end.

When Ruby and Sapphire went to stand at the side, Emerald pronounced, "The outfits are available to be bought at class 1C, so if you have your eyes on anything, get there before the others do! Thank you very much for coming!" He waved, the 'models' giving a bow. The audience applauded, awed by the wonderful designs of the students. The group had been watching, Blue giggling creepily to herself. Green stared at her in annoyance, muttering, "Annoying woman..." Silver glared at him, Blue oblivious to the static tension between the two sitting beside her. Gold tugged onto Silver's hand, making him break eye contact with Green, then flushed as he yanked his hand back. "Wh-what are you doing, idiot?" he whispered angrily, not wanting to get Blue's attention. Blue continued to snap pictures merrily, ignoring her surroundings. When the show ended, Crystal went off to find the first-years to return the camera to Ruby. Red and Yellow were discussing among themselves, informing Green that they were going to see the outfits at classroom 1C. Green nodded in reply, pulling Blue from the crowd. Gold and Silver had gone back to their class to prepare the things for the next day. Crystal would be there after returning the camera anyway.

* * *

><p>"Gold, I'm warning you, please put your hand away from mine before I <em>throw you out the window<em>."

"But Silv~! There's no one in sight! No one will see anyway..."

"I really _mean_ it."

"But Silv~! Why are you so _mean_ to me~!" Silver glared at him.

"You're really testing my patience... Tsk, fine... This one time then..." he muttered, face turned away from Gold. Gold grinned, knowing that Silver would have a nice red blush on his face. _'It's so fun to see Silver's blush...and so worth it too...'_ he thought, clutching his counterpart's hand. Silver froze at first, but then relaxed as they walked down the darkening corridor, lights flashing on.

Crystal watched them from behind the corner, feeling both happy and sad at the same time. She beamed to Emerald, directing him back to his dorm. "It's time to go to bed now, I won't be long. See you on tomorrow!" she said, waving to him as he went down the corridor. Crystal's smile faded slightly when Emerald was out of sight, then sighing and proceeding to the room, deciding on one important thing:

Letting go of her first love.

Gold was checking the stock in the kitchen, Silver checking the tables for anything missing. Crystal soon arrived, and checked for anything else they would need. She told Silver to check on the costumes, leaving Gold and herself alone to talk. "Gold, I-I have to tell you something. I think it would be better for me though...to let it off my chest..." she started, looking elsewhere. Gold let out a confused "Huh?" and stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue.

Crystal took a deep breath in, blurting out, "I like you, Gold!" Gold processed that thought, then stared at her. Crystal decided to be bold and hugged him, wanting to feel him for the last time. She heard a gasp of surprise, but it was not from Gold. She saw Gold's eyes widen, then turned around to see Silver's shocked expression, then Gold stood up and stuttered, "Si-silver! Wait! I can expl-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you! Liar..." Silver retorted, turning around and leaving the classroom, slamming the door. Crystal sat there surprised and shocked, having never seen Silver showing his emotions except with Blue. Gold stood there, then put his hand up to his hair, sighing. Crystal looked downcast and was about to apologise before Gold looked at her, then smiled sadly and went out of the classroom to find Silver. Crystal was shocked for the second time in one day; Gold was the epitome of the light, but the look he gave her...it was one of melancholy. That showed how much Silver meant to him, Crystal now knew. She felt her own tears glide down her face, then wiped it away hastily, taking out her handphone and texting Blue.

Silver decided to move in with Blue and Yellow, sitting on Blue's bed all depressed. Yellow peeked at Silver, then decided to make some tea to make him feel better. Blue had received a message from Crystal, reading it and frowning, then brightened up again. Silver had put up his cold mask again, but it was about to shatter with the mixed emotions he felt. Blue threw her phone aside, then went to sit beside Silver. Yellow had gone to boil water, leaving the two alone. "All right, I understand what happened, Silver. It's okay to cry once in a while, you know. You're only human," she comforted, hugging him and stroking his hair. She felt him shaking, then felt the wetness of his tears staining her pyjamas. Silver murmured, "I-I saw them together... And how perfect they looked together... I couldn't...I felt..."

Blue patted his head, then suggested, "Why don't you stay with nee-san tonight until you feel better? It'll be like a sleepover! You can share the bed with me, Sil-chan. Maybe you shouldn't go to the cafe for a while." Silver nodded, tired of crying already and tucked himself in Blue's bed, staring at the opposite wall. Blue growled to herself. "Gold is so **minced barbeque** if Silver didn't love him so much..." she muttered angrily, seeing Yellow bring the cup of tea. Silver took the cup from her, giving her a silent "thanks". Yellow smiled shyly and went off to get some early sleep. Silver soon finished the tea, then lay down to sleep. Blue sighed and her eyes softened, seeing Silver's hair fluttering onto his face, a trail of dried tears on his face. "Oh...How that Gold made you suffer so, Sil-chan...But you definitely belong with him, so I shall do something about it..." she mumbled, turning off the bedside light and trying to retrieve her phone in the dark._ 'I shouldn't have tossed it aside earlier..._' she thought, feeling around for it. It helped when a message buzzed on her phone a few feet away, her pouncing on it before the light wore off. She scooped it up, quietly going back to the bed and sent a few texts before kissing Silver on the forehead and going to sleep.

Gold paced in his room, worried about Silver. He had been surprised when Crystal took him that she liked him, but he had not anticipated the hug. Silver had seen them. "He must have gotten the wrong idea..." Gold mumbled to himself, continuing to pace in his dorm. It felt so empty with Silver in it, so lonely... Gold shook his head, then sent out his Ataro to keep him company. "I'll go looking for him in the morning..." he muttered as he slept, having searched until eleven at night. Ataro used its tail to cover the blanket over Gold, then curled up beside him. Crystal was now regretting her actions in the classroom for her own selfish reasons. Now, Gold was hated by Silver for what she had done, and she had sent an apology text to Gold.

He had sent back an "It's all right" but she could tell that it wasn't. She decided to work together with Blue willingly (for once) to get Gold and Silver back together again, then her phone buzzed right on cue. She read Blue's message, then sent back an "OK". She sighed, seeing Sapphire grumbling angrily, cheeks aflame while she tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Extra AN: Don't forget to go to the poll :D What's Blue planning? I'm sure you know what, anyway xD


	25. Grand Festival! Day Two: Gold & Silver

A/N: I got no reviews for the previous chapter T^T I feel so sad... Q^Q Anyway, this would the second day where you can see what Blue have in store for them :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 23-The Grand Festival Day 2!<strong>

Blue woke up next morning at six, turning around to see Silver still sleeping soundly. She smiled, then got up quietly to get ready for 'Operation: Get Gold & Silver Back Together'. She grabbed the 'items' from inside her secret drawer, stashing it in her bag. She shook Yellow awake half an hour later, handing her the same 'items' to pass to Crystal. Yellow rubbed her eyes sleepily, nodding to Blue's request. They got ready quietly, not wanting to wake Silver up. Blue smiled for the last time before she went out to start the day, leaving a note on the table.

Crystal met Blue in the corridor, head bowing. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen!" she cried, then flinched when Blue's hand flew towards her face. Blue's hand stopped barely inches away, then she gave Crystal her 'death glare'. "You shall not be forgiven until 'Operation: Get Gold & Silver Back Together' is a complete success, got it? I shall leave the punishment for breaking my Sil-chan's heart for some other time..." she said quietly, Yellow shuddering at the atmosphere. Crystal nodded, taking the 'items' Yellow gave her. "All right, now that's settled, here's the plan..."

Gold awoke blearily, glancing at the empty untouched bed across him. He sighed, not wanting to be at the cafe, but he still had to go. He scooped Ataro into his arms and went to get ready. After that, he went out for breakfast. Ataro had watched his Trainer going around unlike his usual self, then noticed Ditty at the window, beckoning it to go nearer. Ataro went curiously, nodding at the request that Ditty gave. Ataro hopped back onto Gold's shoulder, grinning madly. Gold gave Ataro a weirded-out look but did not press further, not in the mood for anything else.

Silver opened his eyes slowly, knowing Blue had left already. He glanced at the note she left behind, sitting up and reading it. He tucked the note into his jacket, getting ready to meet Blue at her station. He let Sneasel out of its Pokeball, it walking side by side with him. They went out of the dorm room, to see Gold and Ataro at the end of the corridor. Silver's eyes hardened as he turned in the opposite direction, hearing the shouts of "Silver, wait!" behind him. Sneasel looked at him then at Gold, then decided to follow Silver.

* * *

><p>Blue rubbed her hands in anticipation, having executed her self-proclaimed brilliant plan. She saw Silver walking towards her, hands stuck in his pockets. He took a look at the station, eyes scanning the area. Blue smiled at him, beckoning him to come closer. Silver approached her, seeing the frills decorated around the classroom. "Why not participate in it, Sil-chan? It'll be fun!" Blue suggested, moving to get something behind him.<p>

He deadpanned, "No thank you, nee-san. A test of love? Huh, like it really exists..."

His scornful remark made Blue sighed, then she murmured, "Looks like I have to go with Plan B then..." In a flash, she had taken out something pink and feathery from her bag, and cuffed it onto Silver's hand. "I had hoped I wouldn't resort to this, Sil-chan... Anyway, they should be here soon..." she said, looking at Silver. He glared at her, then tugged at the handcuffs. There were pink feathers, fuzz and glitter stuck onto it, and Blue held on to the uncuffed side. It was really made of metal, which made Silver wonder where in the world she had gotten it. Blue looked at her watch then, looked up, seeing two people in the distance moving towards them. The two that Silver wanted to see last. He scowled as Gold and Crystal came into view, apparently looking like they were holding hands.

Gold was wearing his uniform untidily, leaving the jacket unbuttoned and the tie untied and hung around his neck. Gold groaned when he reached Blue's station, staring at all the pink and frilly decor in disbelief. He hadn't seen Silver yet; his mind was playing back what happened earlier. Crystal had gone up to him in the cafe, telling him that he wasn't looking the best in days. Gold had nodded absently to her, then felt her handcuffing his hand. Then, he was dragged along five corridors, past twelve classrooms and many people until he reached the destination: Blue's station, the 'Test of Love'.

Blue took both handcuffs, handcuffing the empty one on Gold to Silver and vice versa, so they had two handcuffs binding them together. Gold's eyes widened in alarm, seeing Silver's hatred glare boring right into him. They tugged at it, unable to move more than a metre away from each other. Blue grinned then took out a piece of paper from her bag. She read out: "This is a test of love; you have ten minutes to travel from one destination to another. There are a total of five stations, here's the first clue. At the end, there would be the key, or in your case keys, to the handcuffs. There would a prize at the end for completing the game, however, if you do fail, you will be handcuffed together for the rest of your lives! Hahaha!" She cleared her throat, continuing, "All right, your first challenge is at the cafeteria! Please go there now!" She pushed them in the direction of the cafeteria, waving to them. She also had slipped a piece of paper in Silver's pocket.

Silver ran with Gold's pace, not wanting his wrists to hurt. Weirdly enough, Gold was following Silver's pace. Thus, they were running in sync, both not noticing at all. They reached the cafeteria in no time, not speaking at all to each other. The students there sweatdropped, wondering why they had participated in the first place. Silver gave them his 'Death Glare' and they meekly gave them the first challenge."**Your first challenge is to finish this bowl of ramen in five minutes**," a student there read the card, and another one brought the bowl. Gold and Silver looked at it, then Gold offered to eat it. Sadly, Gold's dominant hand had been cuffed, so Silver had no choice but to feed it to him. Gold was about to pick up the chopsticks with his other hand when Silver snatched it out of his hand, nimbly breaking the wooden chopsticks apart and coloured slightly. He said coldly, "I'm not doing this for you; I just want to get away from you as soon as possible." Gold smiled, sadness apparent in his eyes.

Silver started to take the noodles up, then unconsciously blew onto it. He then realised what he was doing and just brought the noodles to Gold's mouth. Silver blushed, eyes averted. Gold just ate the noodles, a bit surprised and happy at Silver's action. They finished the noodles in two minutes, making the record. The student took the paper from Silver's pocket without him noticing and wrote something on it. Silver got up, tugging the cuffs like a leash. Gold got up with him, getting the second destination for the game. "_It is at the computer lab on the third floor,"_ Gold read the card, moving with Silver. "Let's hurry Silv, or we'll b-"

"Do not call me Silv, like we're actually friends or anything." Gold went silent at Silver's remark, running along quietly with him to the third floor.

They entered the lab to see the students, Green being in charge of that station. He looked at them boredly, then sighed. "All right, next pair of victims, here's your challenge**: You have to work together to find a item in that pool of plastic bubbles painted to look like Pokeballs; I'd thrown in some real ones, and you must get a specific one with the picture of a specific Pokemon in it**," he said, pointing to the pool of Pokeballs. "You cannot use your Pokemon to cheat, and bring it here in ten minutes. I'm sure you will be able to find it," he smirked, drawing a card from the pile. "You have to find... a _Luxury Ball_ with a _Shinx_. Your ten minutes start now."

Gold stared at the pile of Pokeballs, looking left and right before going in to find Luxury Balls. Silver, who had a sharper eyesight, started sieving out the real Luxury Balls from the rest of the pile, handing them to Gold, who checked the picture. They continued like that for seven minutes, with other couples finding as well. Gold finally found the one with the Shinx, then was about to inform Silver when Green approached them. He was smirking, giving them the next destination. "Congratulations, if you thought this was hard, you're wrong though..." he advised, going to check on the other participants. Green wrote on the paper, putting it back into Silver's pocket. They looked at the card, seeing the next destination was at the 'Battle Pike'. They glanced at each other, forgetting for a moment that they weren't 'lovers' anymore. Silver then flushed when Gold pulled his hand along, running together to the Battle Pike.

Emerald was waiting for them, grinning widely. "You must be the participants from Blue's game, right? The handcuffs totally gave it away. Here's the challenge: **You have to go through the Battle Pike once, getting to choose the difficulty, of course. The left is the easiest, but you have the least time to complete it. The one on the right is the hardest and you get the maximum time allowed to complete it. However, at the end, you will have to face our 'Pike King and Queen' Ruby and Sapphire, of course! Now, which one will you lovebirds take? Or are you too scared to choose?**"

"Of course not! Let's go to the right one, Gold!" Silver growled, pulling Gold along. Gold noticed that he did not deny the 'lovebirds' part, but it could just be his imagination. They took out their Pokemon, Explotaro and Togetaro for Gold, and Sneasel and a red Gyarados for Silver. When they gone through the tunnel, however, the lights suddenly went dim, a Dusclops appearing right in front of them. It used Will-o-Wisp, burning Togetaro as it tried to defend Sneasel. The Dusclops disappeared, an echoing voice of Emerald saying, "This room contains a status incurring effect, where one Pokemon will be paralysed, burned or frozen. Maybe you're lucky, maybe you're not; it all depends on your luck now!" Gold groaned at the announcement, then grinned slyly. "Togetaro, use Heal Bell," he commanded, a soothing chime resounded through the room, the burn on it disappeared. "Let's continue on now, Silver!" he said, pulling Silver's hand along. Silver could not help blushing, using his hair to hide his embarrassed face. Their Pokemon looked on curiously, giving each other knowing looks.

They totally swept throught the double battles easily, with Sneasel slashing through at high speed and Explotaro burning the remaining ones. They barely spent fifteen minutes going through the fourteen rooms, reaching the final stage. Emerald was waiting there, grinning broadly. "Wh-what...? How...?" Gold started to stammer.

"The one outside was a robot that Crystal and I made, it's so life-like, isn't it?"

"So...are you the real one then?"

"You want to find out?" Gold grinned, pinching Emerald's cheeks. "**OW**! Silver, control your boyfriend here!" Emerald shouted to Silver.

"He's not _my boyfriend_! Urgh!" Silver growled in annoyance, but his eyes told a different story. Emerald smiled knowingly, healing their Pokemon with Blissey. "Now, good luck to you two!" he said, scribbling something on a piece of paper and sticking into Silver's pocket as they turned to enter the final stage.

Ruby and Sapphire were quarreling about battling. "Come on, Ruby! Admit it! You have natural battling talent! Why waste it on some stupid dumb things like contests?"

"Contests aren't stupid! They are the ray of light for these Pokemon who have to trudge through sludge just so their trainers can boast about being the best? I don't think so!"

"You are the one who is wrong! Battles are th-" Gold cleared his throat awkwardly, interrupting them. Ruby and Sapphire turned their heads to see them, faces flushing. Sapphire, flustered, gave them the speech that she had recited for the past million times. Emerald went in to watch, interested to see who would win.

Ruby had his Nana and Popo, while Sapphire had her Toro and Rono. They got ready to battle, sending out their Pokemon each.

The battle was a fierce one. Nana, the Mightyena was tackling the opponents' weak points, Rono providing defense for it. However, Togetaro and Sneasel were able to counter them easily, Gold and Silver defeating them in a record of three minutes, and only with their first Pokemon. Ruby and Sapphire smiled, giving them the next destination. They took a deep breath, looking at the next destination. It was at the rooftop garden. They hurried off, going up to the roof.

There, they met Red and Yellow. They beamed, saying, "Here's your challenge: **one of you have to carry the other across this maze of obstacles. You are given ten minutes! However, the person carrying the other is to be blindfolded and the other has to direct him around.** Good luck!" Yellow gave the blindfold to Gold, who had already carried Silver bridal-style. Silver then tied the blindfold on Gold with the help of Yellow and Red took out a stopwatch. "Ready, set...go!"

Silver directed Gold, who trusted him entirely not to crash into anything. They went through the maze easily as well, Red scribbling something on the paper that he swiped from Silver's pocket. He then sneakily put it back when Silver was too busy trying to hide his red face from Gold. Yellow gave them the final destination: Where they had first started off. They dashed off, holding hands. "Aww... Aren't they cute?" Yellow said to Red, beaming.

"I think you're cuter though, Yellow," Red replied, smiling at her and leaning in to kiss her.

Gold and Silver saw their final destination, Blue waving to them. She beamed brightly, ready to give them their final challenge: **Confession Sensation**. She explained, "**This is the last station, the one of truths and lies**. Have fun!" She took a pack of cards out, handing half to Gold and half to Silver. They stared at the pink and blue cards with question marks, unsure of what to do. They sat at a table, Gold starting to read the one on his card. "Question 1, what do you think of me?"

Silver flushed. "I-I...I-I...think that...that...you're...you're..._really hot_..." he mumbled the last part, face flaming. Gold froze for a moment before gesturing to Silver to read one. Silver took out a card, reading, "Question 2, what are your favourite attributes of me?"

Gold thought for a while, then said, "I love your silver eyes that shine in the moonlight, and your long red hair that is so soft and silky, and the way you always smile at the little random things that you find so funny, my list goes on and on..." Silver blushed, throwing the card at Gold in embarrassment. Gold took a card from his pile, reading, "Question 3, what have you ever lied about in this relationship"?

Silver face went to the maximum point of redness. "I-I never hated you, all right? That's what I-... I mean that I have always...liked you?" he whispered, eyes averted from Gold's shyly. Gold finally grinned his usual smile in the whole day, motioning for Silver to take the next one. Silver took the card, then read it and his eyes widened at the question. He said: "Question 4, what had happened between you and Crystal that day?"

Gold was surprised but did not ask. "She suddenly decided to confess to me and hug me... I didn't know she wanted to do that..." he said, pulling his chair nearer to Silver. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" Silver's icy mask shattered when Gold said that to him, his emotions gushing out. He felt his tears flow down his face, then hastily wiped them away. Gold used his finger to trail Silver's jaw line, tilting his head upwards slightly and leaned in to kiss him. Silver's eyes fluttered close, lips meeting with Gold's. They felt the burning passion between them, wanting more of each other. Gold pushed Silver down onto the table, parting for air. He licked his lips in anticipation, closing the gap between them in an instant. The cards dropped onto the floor, others in the room staring at them, but they did not care.

Silver parted his mouth to let Gold's tongue to enter, feeling the warm muscle rub against his. He gave a small moan when Gold trailed his tongue from Silver's mouth to his ear, whispering huskily, "I love you, Silver. I love you so much..." He bit onto his ear none-too-gently, Silver flushing and gasped. He turned to look at Gold, who was staring at him as if he was the prey and Gold was the predator. Gold was about to take it one step further when Blue cleared her throat. "I'm sure that you still remember we're in a classroom, right?" Gold groaned in disappointment, Silver covering his face with his hands, embarrassed. Blue picked the cards off the floor, waving to the awestruck crowd who were watching to go back to their 'Confession Sensation'. She herded them out, unlocking the handcuffs and twirling them around her finger.

"Congratulations to both of you! You passed 'Blue's Test of Love'! Let me see the results..." she said as she took the paper from Silver's pocket. Both Gold and Silver were rubbing their wrists, having two marks left there. Silver was surprised at the paper being in his pocket the whole time, and that there was so much written on it. Blue scanned through the paper, giggling to herself. "Here's your reward!" she said, giving them a nicely wrapped box. "Open it when you get back to your dorm though. Gold, I'm sure you would like it~!" she winked, turning around and went "Ohohoho~!". Gold and Silver stared at the package, Silver being paranoid about what was inside.

* * *

><p>Gold and Silver had to prepare for the dance, but were unsure of what songs they wanted. "We have to do two songs; one most probably wouldn't be enough..." Gold suggested, turning on the music for their last rehearsal. Silver sighed, staring at Gold since the game that Blue had dragged them to. "It's stressful, being the main dancers and all..." Silver muttered, putting his hair up in a side ponytail. He sighed, turning to see Gold already up and ready to do the final practice before the actual show.<p>

Ruby came in, carrying the costume for them. "Here's the altered costumes, I'm sure it'll look fabulous~!"

"Yeah, yeah. And then they would glitter like Beautiflys and Butterfrees and whatnot..." Sapphire's sarcastic remark caused a dispute between the two. Gold and Silver had to break them up, then taking the costumes each. "I...see. It's this kind of costume again..." Silver muttered darkly, hiding the costume from Gold's view. Gold was curious, but their performance was starting in four hours, so they had to get ready soon.

* * *

><p>Extra AN: If there are any requests for me to type out anything that you want to see that was only mentioned vaguely in the chapters, feel free to leave it via review or PM :D

~Kisa, signing out ;D


	26. Grand Festival! Evening Two: Let's Dance

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers :D I feel so happy that people are still reading my story (/^v^)/  
>I have Gold's outfit drawn on my deviantART account, so do go and see it; the link's on my profile ^^<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 24-The Grand Festival Night 2!<strong>

"All right! This is it, everyone! This is the performance that we'd worked hard on, so... Do your best!" Crystal cheered, smiling at the participants. Gold and Silver were nowhere to be seen, Crystal noticed, and she thought, 'Well, they might be getting their things ready...' She went through the procedure again, applying what she had picked up from Blue: bossing people around.

Gold almost let his laugh escape from between his lips as Silver came out wearing his outfit. It was a black and red tube top with a black sleeveless and open jacket that had a red stripe on each side. He had a similar coloured skirt that reached to half of his thighs, wearing a tight black shorts under. He also had a long leg warmers that was up to his knees, it being black and with the same red stripe along the side. There were two gray belts buckled at his waist area. Silver also had black boots and two gray arm bands to wear on each arm. His hair was tied into a high side ponytail with a black ribbon pinned there, courtesy of Blue. He had a pair of headphones that was black and red.

Gold, on the other hand, had a black sleeveless shirt with gold coloured stripes at each side, a butterfly-shaped collar and shorts. He also had a pair of black and gold arm warmers and a belt to go with each, both gray. He wore leg warmers as well, black with a gold stripe on each side. He also wore black boots. He had a set of black and gold earphones on, his hair mussed up untidily. (A/N: His outfit was not unlike Kagamine Len's 'Migikata no Chou' one, so you can use your imagination. Or see under my deviantART pictures for it.)

Silver groaned, having to wear another skirt again. His murderous aura floated about him, wanting to mutilate Ruby. Gold pulled Silver along, giving him a short kiss. "Let's go, Silv! It's time!" he grinned. Silver just followed him, muttering something about him and his optimism. Crystal gave a sigh of relief as she saw the two main performers arrive. She beamed at them, having been forgiven by both for her mistake the previous day. She did not question their unique outfits and decided to settle on directing them where they should be. They got ready to perform, counting down when Crystal were informing the crowd that they had ten more minutes to settle down.

Blue, being Blue, still wanted her 'VIP' seats at the front, literally shooing students away from the whole row of seats. She waved to the others to fill up the row, choosing a perfect spot to snap photos. Green sighed, sitting beside her in case she goes overboard. Ruby and Sapphire took the end of the seats, with Emerald beside them. Red and Yellow took the seats beside Green. They turned to the stage as it went dark. Crystal appeared, wearing a outfit similar to Silver's but less detailed. Hers was black and had light purple stripes.

She waved to the audience, saying into her headphones, "Are you ready?" The audience cheered, Crystal taking it as an agreement. "Let's begin! I introduce you to the second-years performance, the dance! We have many groups, but I'm sure you will enjoy yourselves!" She went backstage to pull the curtains. The other students were ready, standing at their positions. As they did their opening, Gold and Silver were at the side, not their turn to perform yet. They glanced at each other, Silver the first to break eye contact. Gold took Silver's hand in his, squeezing it. Silver tried to tug his hand away half-heartedly, but then gave up, looking back to the stage.

The students had finished, proceeding to Gold's and Silver's turn, with back-up dancers behind. They checked their headsets one more time, going to sing while dancing. Crystal, who had went to the sound effects room, gave them the thumbs up. They got ready, preparing for the music to start. As the music started, they sang: "Gold Silver Fire Endless Night" They had decided to alter the lyrics a bit to fit. They started doing their moves fluently and in sync, only mirrored.

Silver started the first lines.

'Kimi no sono omoi wa rakuen e no katamichi kippu  
>Tsuyoku nigitte hanasanai de<p>

'Nee kanjisasete yo  
>Kimi no subete wo KOKORO goto<br>Tekagen wa IYA...'

Silver pointed to the crowd, Gold mirroring his actions.

'Silver Silver Fire Endless Night  
>Soshite motto motto atsuku nare Fever!<br>Silver Silver Fire Endless Night  
>Kanjiru ima ga shinjitsu<br>Towa ni tokenai mahou de dare yori fukaku kimi wo  
>AISHITE AGERU '<p>

He took a step back while still dancing, Gold taking a step forward.

'Fureta yubisaki kara afuredashita RIARITI  
>Kasanaru HAATO SHINKU suru BIITO<p>

'Nee mitsumeteite yo  
>Watashi no koto wo KOKORO made<br>Yosomi shicha IYA...

'Gold Gold Fire Endless Night  
>Dakara zutto zutto hanasanai Forever!<br>Gold Gold Fire Endless Night  
>Shinjiru kimi ga genjitsu<br>Kiseki afureru CHIKARA de MORARU mo joushiki mo  
>KOWASHITE AGERU'<p>

Gold grinned his infamous smirk, winking at the crowd. Many of his fangirls squealed, Silver burning in jealousy nearby.

Gold continued,

'Gold Gold Fire Endless Night  
>Sore wa kitto kitto owaranai Pleasure!<br>Gold Gold Fire Endless Night  
>Subete wo sutete tobikome!'<p>

The students behind shouted out, "FIRE!"

Gold and Silver sung together:

'Gold Silver Fire Endless Night  
>Soshite motto motto atsuku nare Fever!<br>Gold Silver Fire Endless Night  
>Kanjiru ima ga shinjitsu<br>Towa ni tokenai mahou de dare yori fukaku kimi wo  
>AISHITE AGERU<p>

They took a part of the last line each, Gold singing first:  
>'Watashi no koto wo' 'aishite kureru...'<p>

They ended off with a heart shaped hand sign, both their opposite hands together. The crowd cheered, applauding them for their wonderful performance. Gold glanced at Silver, winking and then waited until the applause died down. The other students got ready, Silver already waving at Crystal. She gave them the thumbs up again, playing a different song this time. Gold stood back facing the audience. Silver started off, singing:

'Migikata ni murasaki choucho  
>Kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de<br>Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
>Hibiku piano'<p>

'Fukyou waon~' Gold sang, turning around and doing a turn. He glanced at Silver, then sang together:

'migikata ni murasaki choucho  
>kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de<br>setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
>hibiku piano fukyou waon'<p>

Silver sang, doing the complicated dance-steps required for the song.

'warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
>donna koto demo<br>hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?  
>doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru<br>kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara'

Gold joined in, singing softly in harmony:

'nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain  
>mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu'<p>

They sang together, dancing together and oblivious to their surroundings.

'migikata ni murasaki choucho  
>kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de<br>setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
>hibiku piano fukyou waon'<p>

Gold sang his solo now, doing his own set of dance steps.

'ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute  
>samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matter<br>oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite  
>shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ii?<p>

'akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa  
>kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu'<p>

They sang different pitches here, Silver singing the usual one while Gold complemented it.

'daki yosete yuganda karada  
>umerunowa anata shika inai<br>sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni  
>kyoukai sen tokkuni koeteru'<p>

They sang normally now, standing closer to each other than usual.

'koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru  
>sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu<br>kurui dashita watashi wo tomete  
>isshun de raku ni shite yo<p>

'dakiyosete yuganda karada  
>umeru no wa anata shika inai<br>sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni  
>kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru<p>

'koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru  
>sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu<br>kurui dashita watashi wo tomete  
>isshun de raku ni shite yo<p>

Gold decided to sing a different version of it, leaving Silver to sing the same lyrics normally.

'migikata ni murasaki choucho  
>kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de<br>setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
>hibiku piano fukyou waon<p>

'migikata no murasaki choucho  
>(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)<br>setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
>(hibiku piano)<p>

'fukyou waon'

The applause was louder this time round, the people clapping and whistling loudly. Silver could see Blue grinning to herself, usual camera in hand. Silver groaned inwardly, hand clasped in Gold's behind his back so that the no one could see. They bowed, waving to the audience as they got off the stage.

Blue grinned, having videotaped it down and planned to replay it when she had the chance to. She grinned and giggled to herself, making Green wonder if she needed pills to calm herself down. Ruby was boasting to Sapphire proudly that he made the costumes, Sapphire mumbling a reply, off to find her 'older brother'. Ruby rolled his eyes and followed her, Emerald tagging along behind. They went backstage, only to see Silver on Gold's lap and them kissing furiously. Gold's hand was wandering on Silver's thigh, creeping further upwards.

"EW! Go and get a room, you two!" Emerald screeched, covering his eyes. "I have been mentally scarred by spit swapping!" Gold and Silver realised who was there and had different reactions to it. Gold just scowled unhappily and Silver tried to get off his lap but Gold held on to him tightly. Silver flushed, turning his head suddenly when he heard a snapping of a camera, whipping Gold with his hair.

"Bl-blue-nee-san!" he exclaimed, leaping out of Gold's grip and chasing her for the camera. Ruby and the others stood there awkwardly, Sapphire acting like it never happened and went up to Gold. "Gold, do teach me how to dance like that! It was so cool~!" she shouted excitedly.

"Don't worry, Sapph! Anything for my cute lil' sister~!" Gold cooed, pinching her cheeks. She growled, then snapped at the air where Gold's fingers were a second before he let go. "Aw~! My lil' sister is going cannibalistic!" he said dramatically before running away from Sapphire's half-angry attack. The others watched, glad not to have siblings that were nearby at the moment.

* * *

><p>When they all reached their dorm, Silver took his pyjamas into the toliet to take a shower. Gold glanced at Blue's camera that Silver had taken from her, thinking of whether he wanted to peek at Silver in the shower or see the pictures Blue took. He decided that he would rather prefer to live longer, so he took Blue's camera and looked through the various pictures taken. His mouth gaped open as he realised that Silver's skirt had been swishing around, flying up when he was dancing. 'Sadly,' he thought, 'or maybe luckily, he was wearing tight black shorts under...' His perverted mind flew elsewhere, nosebleed starting.<p>

Silver came out of the warm shower only to see Gold with two bloody tissues stuck up his nose. Silver raised an eyebrow at him, glancing over his shoulder at the pictures. His face flushed immediately, snatching the camera and tried to delete the pictures. Sadly, Blue had mixed up the button in case anyone tried to steal her camera, so instead of deleting it, he pressed the 'MENU' button. Gold went off to take his shower, leaving Silver to figure out which button was which.

After fifteen minutes, Gold came out, wet black hair stuck to his face and neck. Silver had figured out how to delete it, only to realise that Blue had most probably transferred the photos to her phone already. He groaned, then turned around to see Gold holding the box. He peeked curiously from under his fringe, Gold taking off the wrapper and glanced inside. His eyes widened, taking out a pair of handcuffs, a few videotapes, a glass bottle of something, a whip and a costume of a neko. Silver deadpanned at the items, unsure of what Blue must have been thinking. Gold glanced at the handcuffs, idea forming in his mind. He cuffed Silver's hands to the pole on the frame of the bed, grinning slyly. Silver froze, then tugged on the handcuffs as if his life depended on it.

Gold watched his boyfriend's useless struggle, then held onto his wrists firmly, staring down at Silver's flushed and innocent face, the strap of nightdress (yes, you read it correctly) sliding past his shoulder. Gold couldn't resist that cute moment; he leaned in hungrily to kiss Silver.

Silver decided to go along with it, his mind being fuzzy and had no space for thinking. Gold shoved his tongue into Silver's mouth, wrestling dominance from Silver. Silver looked up when they parted for oxygen, eyes meeting one anothers'. Gold grinned sadistically, trailing his tongue down Silver's neck, and onto his shoulder, then up to his ear. Silver shivered as the warm tongue stopped and a husky voice whispered, "You look so sexy tonight, Silv~ I just want to take you now..." Silver coloured, trying to hide his embarrassment from Gold's stare. He felt a hand travelling up his thigh, then kicking Gold away. "I-I'm not re-ready for that yet..." he mumbled, embarrassed. Gold just smiled, then met their lips again, and a 'click' sound was heard. Silver rubbed his hands, glaring at Gold. "It hurt, you know. You could at least have told me..." he growled, seeing Gold stash the things away secretly, then motioning Silver to go into his bed to sleep with him. Silver refused at first, but then convinced himself that somehow or another, he would still end up in the same bed as Gold. He went over, bringing his pillow with him. Gold moved aside to make space for Silver, who snuggled into the warmth and fell asleep instantly.

"Goodnight, Silver," Gold whispered, kissing his forehead before turning off the lights.


	27. Grand Festival! Day Three: Johto

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers :D I feel somewhat motivated... Ah well... I will be alternating between drawing pictures and writing though, to keep from being bored ^^  
>Sapphire: Why, Ruby, <strong>WHY<strong>?  
>Ruby: -blocks ears- <em>Lalala~<em> I can't hear you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 25-The Grand Festival Day 3!<strong>

The next morning, Silver woke up abruptly, then remembered the hazy details of the previous night. He turned his head around to see the golden cat-like eyes of Gold. He felt Gold's arms snaking around him, wrapping him tightly in a warm embrace. He wriggled embarrassedly, Silver knowing that Gold most probably had that usual and hot smirk on his face. Wait... Did he just thought of Gold's smirk as hot? He wanted to bang his head on a wall. Ever since he had fallen back in love, not that he wanted to admit it out loud, he had let his emotions out more, tending to act like a shy schoolgirl around Gold. He felt Gold's hands moving inside his nightdress, then pushed him away forcefully.

"Wake up, idiot!" he shouted, turning his face away. Gold fell out of the bed with a thump, then he got up rubbing his sore bottom. He just grinned at Silver, then went to get ready for the day, Silver following his example.

A knock was heard on the door not long after, Gold opening to see Ruby and Blue. Blue was grinning widely, holding a box with Ruby, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. Gold looked at her questioningly, staring at the pale blue box that she was holding. Blue barged into the room, glomping Silver. "Sil-chan~! I got Ruby to make you something nice~" she squealed, squishing the life out of Silver.

"Blue-nee-san...I can't...breathe..." he spluttered, trying to escape from Blue's death grip. She let go after a while, oblivious of Silver sucking in air. Gold had gone off already, and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Blue literally ripped the cover off the box, taking out a black kimono that had red ribbon to tie around the waist. There was various flowers stitched at the bottom and on the sleeves, with a Lugia at the bottom right of it. Silver groaned, knowing she would want him to wear it for-

"...the fireworks tonight! I do hope you will wear this! It took much persuasion on my part, you know!" Blue continued her fangirl squealing, taking out a magazine. Silver sighed, having to resign to his 'being-dressed-up-like-a-doll' fate, so...he might as well try to enjoy it, or not. His fingers brushed along the embroidery, wondering how long it took Ruby to do it, and what Blue had done to get the masterpiece from him. Blue was flipping through the magazine, deciding the hairstyle suitable for Silver. Silver saw her sketching in her notebook, fearing the worst for his sanity. His phone buzzed, seeing that Crystal had texted him. He read the message, then his expression darkened. He turned to Blue, mumbling, "Crystal told me that someone had done a poll, and that 97% of the school population thinks that I'm a girl..."

Blue looked away, whistling innocently. She took out the maid costume, throwing it towards Silver. "You have to get ready for your 'thematic' cafe, Sil-chan! You can't miss this one!" she said, grinning to herself. Silver groaned, going off to change into the outfit. He came out, then flushed. The skirt was way too short; hell, it was barely there. His dress had been modified somewhat, with the above mentioned and an extra black garter belt. He sighed dejectedly, tugging the skirt lower. Blue put a hair band on his head, with cat ears on it. Silver was about to protest when Blue dragged him towards the cafe, clipping on the tail at the same time. He decided to try an experiment, thinking about it while they moved along the corridor.

Gold was already at the cafe, wondering why Silver was taking so long. He heard a few giggling girls call him over, then turned to their direction, usual smirk on his face. They swooned, and placed their orders. "What would you like to order, miss?" he asked, winking at them. They coloured, then giggled madly together.

"We would like a plate of something...**hot** like you," one of them said boldly, getting nudged by her friends. "I suggest that the omelette rice would be the perfect choice; I can write messages on it if you want," he replied. They nodded, mesmerised by his golden orbs. He bowed towards them, then turned around to the kitchen to give the orders. He heard the girl say, "_He's so cute~! I wonder if he's taken..."_ He was called to take another order when he heard some people gasp in surprise. He turned around, eyes and mouth widening slightly.

Blue stepped aside from the doorway to reveal Silver, who had his 'Ice Queen' persona on. Many eyes were on him, staring at his long, slender legs that were not hidden by the skirt like on the first day, and the cat ears on his head. According to Crystal's survey, the customers thought that Silver was the most popular maid, the votes rivaling Gold's own ones of him being the hottest butler. Why she even made the survey, no one knows. Crystal gave Blue the thumbs up, who grinned back in reply.

Silver walked across the room, hair swaying oh-so-rhythmically behind him, all eyes on him. He glanced towards Gold, who was trying not to get a nosebleed. Silver smirked coldly, being how he was before Gold had come back into his life again. He flicked his hair at the girls who were flirting with Gold before and gave them a burning glare as if to say 'He's mine'. They shrank from his glare, then muttered among themselves. Silver walked past Gold, then gave a small satisfied smile at Gold's reaction.

Gold stood there shocked at Silver's daringness (most of it was Blue though) of wearing a shorter skirt and a garter belt. It was like...Silver was tempting him to do something... His mind was immediately filled with dirty thoughts, a tray almost smacking his face snapped him out of his daze. He had stopped the tray at the last second, Silver brushing past him, holding it in his hand. Gold watched as Silver walked with a certain gracefulness that reminded him of the 'Prissy Boy's' Milotic. He went back to serving the customers, peeking at Silver every once in a while.

* * *

><p>"Ruby, I'm really curious. Where did you learn to do battling? It's like you have natural battling talent!" Sapphire asked, poking at him non-stop. It was their break time, so they decided to pop by the Johto group's maid and butler cafe for lunch.<p>

Ruby shrugged, not wanting to answer her questions. "Are we playing 20 billion questions? 'Cause you sure ask a lot, Sapphire," he said, taking out the card that Crystal had given them. Crystal had issued several special 'passes' to the group, giving them free meals at their cafe. When they reached there, they met Silver, who was now in charge of directing customers to their tables. (And getting more customers while he was at it) Sapphire was surprised, knowing that Silver hated skirts with even more passion than she did.

They were directed to their seat, and were served by none other than Gold himself. "What would you like to order, Sapph?" he asked, then had a glaring contest with Ruby. Ruby gladly took up the challenge, neither wanting to back down.

Sapphire was oblivious to it, scanning the menu. She pointed at the curry rice, Ruby ordering the same. Gold nodded and went off, giving Ruby one last glare. Sapphire turned back to Ruby, firing the same questions she had asked earlier at him.

Ruby did not want to answer her, so he got into the details of her kimono. She frowned, but then he brought up that it was unique; it was shorter and had shorts instead of the usual long dress. She brightened up immediately, continued chatting with him about it.

Gold came back with the steaming rice and a bowl of curry, asking Ruby if he wanted Gold to write a message with the curry. Ruby gave him a challenging stare, and Gold, knowing that Sapphire can't read to save her own life, wrote something along the lines of 'hoping' Ruby would not treat Sapphire badly. Ruby nodded at the message, grinning slyly. Sapphire was about to ask Gold what he wrote when there was the crash of a metal tray and creaking glass.

Many heads turned to see what the commotion was. Silver and an unknown girl were glaring daggers at each other, Silver drenched in water and the tray lay on the floor, much of the glass having shattered. The girl had brown hair similar to Crystal's, and had brown eyes. She wore a marshmallow-shaped hat with a ribbon on it, and a red long-sleeved shirt with blue overalls. She was Lyra, the head of the Gold fan club. Her shirt had a small stain on it from the water spilled. She growled at Silver, who was giving her his 'Level-3 Glare'.

Silver then promptly apologised coldly, bending down and picking up the glass shards. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Lyra taking up a nearby glass of water, and splashed it at Silver. He moved his soaked fringe to the side, then continued picking up the glass fragments and putting it on the tray. She muttered darkly, "Don't you ever go near my Gold-sama, get it, _bitch_?"

Silver's nerve was close to snapping and as he had finished picking up the pieces, he took the tray up as well. He gave her one last glare before moving to throw away the pieces. He felt movement behind him, and saw Lyra raise her hand to slap him. He moved swiftly out of her way, causing her to fall towards the floor ungracefully. He went off to the kitchen with a satisfied smirk, but it faded as he realised he would have to change again.

**Silver:1**  
><strong>Lyra:0<strong>

Gold had not realised what had happened outside as he had been assigned to cooking. He saw Silver's drenched outfit and him disappearing down the corridor, hearing the sound of glass being thrown away. He wondered what had happened outside, but then the smell of the food brought him back to the cooking.

Sapphire was surprised to see that Lyra resembled her roommate; she decided to ask Crystal later. She turned back to Ruby, who was rambling on and on about contests. She poked him repeatedly, getting a satisfied result. She got his attention again, then asked, "Why is it that you hate battling so much?"

Ruby stunned for a moment, then pretended to not have heard her by asking, "Huh?" He saw her shake her head, then returned to staring at the ceiling. He wanted to go over and kiss her, but... Maybe later...

Red, Yellow and Green decided to pop by, or rather were dragged by Blue, to the cafe. Crystal welcomed them, the earlier commotion already settled. The atmosphere went back to normal, the Silver came back with a different maid outfit.

This time, he wore a dress that was sleeveless with two white straps, and it was backless. The skirt was shorter, and there was more frills. He wore black high heels and fishnet stockings. He had tied up his somewhat dried up hair into a braid, and had replaced the cat ears with another frilly headpiece. He went back to business, smirking at all the other customers reaction, then mostly at Gold's. He walked past Gold with a satisfied smirk on his face, brushed his fingers along Gold's face as he did so. Gold had to resist from dragging Silver somewhere private (read: r*pe) and watched his skirt swish behind him. He thought, _'Silver has such a nice _ass_..._' He saw Blue with her mouth open, then proceeded back to his job. Another group of giggling girls requested for him to serve them, then he put up his grin and went there, going through the usual procedure.

Blue was shocked, never really expecting Silver to use her suggestion. She had suggested to him earlier to try something new, but didn't expect his 'Ice Queen' seduction. 'Gold's in for a nice surprise...' she thought, eating the ice-cream. She grinned evilly, then stopped when Green gave her a look. "...what? I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare." Green rolled his eyes at her comment, mumbling something along the lines of 'Annoying woman'.

Red and Yellow were sharing an ice-cream, Red occasionally feeding Yellow with his spoon. She flushed brightly, then took up a spoonful of the ice-cream and fed it to Red. They laughed happily, then continued. Blue watched the cute moment, then squealed, whipping out her camera and took photos. Green just groaned.

After lunch time, the crowd had lessened, but the various maids and butlers were tired. However, two of them were still serving people as if they hadn't been serving for two hours straight. Gold was confused about why Silver had decided to dress up that way, feeling his chest tighten whenever some guy tried to hit on him. The last blow came in now. Lance, Silver's person of admiration, had just walk in. Gold scowled as he saw Silver walked to him and took his order, giving a small smile. Gold growled as he saw the youngest teacher who was only a year older than Red smile back at Silver, both laughing about something or another. He felt burning jealousy, then saw Silver giving him a small wave before going to get the food.

Blue watched the whole scene progress, then told Crystal to take notes. Crystal dutifully did so, noting Gold's apparent jealousy and Silver's behaviour. It continued on for about half an hour, Gold scowling whenever Silver went near a person Gold did not approve of. Silver saw Lyra coming back into the cafe, then smiled coldly at her. "How many seats?"

"Three, you _slut_. Girls, let's go seat by ourselves; we wouldn't want to go near a _Gold-sama stealer_, do we?" she said in a low and threatening voice. Silver glared back, then took their order reluctantly. He went to get their drinks, leaving the Gold fan club members to discuss among themselves. He returned with their drinks not long after, Lyra purposefully sticking her leg out. Silver stepped over it without hesitation, placing down the drinks. "Here's you strawberry juice, I do hope you enjoy it," he said with a murderous aura. She glared back maliciously, then 'accidentally' knocked over the glass with a triumphant smirk that was covered with her innocent expression. Silver grabbed the cup, then placed it on the table. "Do be careful, I wouldn't want you to waste your money, now, _would I_?" he muttered darkly, turning around to go.

**Silver: 2**  
><strong>Lyra: 0<strong>

Lyra growled angrily, then knew that there was something that would definitely make Silver snap. She gestured for Gold to come over, then smiled to herself.

Gold noticed Lyra asking him to go over, and he went. He bowed to them, then felt her finger trail on his hand. His eyes widened at her actions, then tried pulling his hand away from hers. She grabbed his tie, then kissed him in front of everyone else.

She was pushed away moments later by a furious Silver, who had finally snapped. Lyra then pretended to have been pushed away too hard and fell to the floor, the table being knocked over. She pretended to be frightened of Silver, giving the impression that she had been the one who was hurt. Silver rolled his eyes at her behaviour. He scoffed at her, then turned around to go, before Lyra grabbed his leg, tripping him effectively. He found himself falling towards the ground, then braced himself for the impact.

Instead, he felt himself in a warm embrace. He opened his eyes to see Gold's arms wrapped around him protectively, then he saw Lyra's shocked expression. Lyra got up from where she was sitting and slapped Silver. She was about to hit him again before Gold grabbed onto her wrist. "That's enough," he said quietly, before Lyra's eyes widened.

"Why? Why...Silver?" she cried, pointing at him angrily.

Gold glanced at her, then smiled softly at Silver. "I love Silver, that's why." Silver was flushing brightly now, then tried walking. He winced as his foot touch the ground, then felt Gold carry him. "I-I can walk, _idiot_!" he stuttered, Gold ignoring him and carried him bridal-style to a chair. He then took off the high heel, seeing the swollen foot.

Blue rushed over, tutting at the foot. She gave Lyra her glare, then motioned Crystal over. She nodded to Lyra, then Crystal nodded. She went over to Lyra and dragged her outside. A loud scream could be heard, then Crystal came back in, satisfied. "Looks like I can't perform tonight anymore..." Silver muttered, deadpanning at Emerald who was poking at his ankle.

Emerald, being annoying, liked to bug others. He kept asking Silver, "Does it hurt? Does it hurt?" Silver glared at him, then Emerald was dragged away by Crystal before harm could befall upon him. Silver groaned, then Sapphire sympathised with him, having sprained her ankle recently. The crowd dispersed when Blue shooed them away, then turned back to their dilemma. "Now we have to change the songs..." Blue sighed, rubbing her forehead.


	28. Grand Festival! Evening Three: Fireworks

A/N: I apologise greatly for my lack of... uh... updating! Gomenasai! I deeply apologise! Thanks to reviewers who reviewed (no duh) and for those who read this until this point! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the songs Arrest Rose, Fate: Rebirth or IMITATION BLACK , the three songs by KAITO, Gakupo and Len.

**Warning: Contains some hints at... ahem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 25-The Grand Festival Night 3!<strong>

Blue tutted, rubbing her temples thoughtfully. "Green, you shall have to fill in. Gold, you shall still play the electric guitar and take Silver's parts in singing. Green, you fill in Gold's position. Everyone got that? Any questions? Good, now go and practise before tonight~ Sil-chan, you're coming with me," Blue ordered, Green sighing and turning to his dorm, Red following him behind with Yellow. Sapphire got up as well, Ruby following her as they left, leaving Crystal, Blue, Gold and Silver in the cafe. Gold looked back at Silver, then grinned and went out the door. Blue turned back to Silver's swollen foot, then stared at her heels. "This is going to hurt a bit though. Crystal, get me the first aid kit," she said, turning to Crystal, who ran off to find it.

She came back, handing Blue some bandages. Blue took them, then started wrapping it around Silver's foot tightly, Silver occasionally wincing in pain. "Ow... I shouldn't have let her trip me... I got careless..." Silver mumbled, sighing. He was looking forward to singing with Gold, not that he would admit it out loud. Blue gave him a knowing look, then grinned. "Remember, there's still the fireworks tonight~ _I got your kimono ready~"_ she laughed, seeing the expression on Silver's face. He was embarrassed, covering his face with his hand, eyes looking away somewhere else. Blue giggled, then helped Silver onto his feet. Silver tried putting weight on his foot, feeling his foot going numb. "Thanks, nee-san, I think I can walk..." he murmured, taking the pair of shoes and handing them back to Blue. He walked awkwardly back to the kitchen to help there, as he would not need to walk that much. Crystal followed, Blue sighing and going out of the cafe to check on the band.

Silver stood at counter, chopping some vegetables into even pieces. His fingers nimbly held onto the carrot as he carved a Gyarados out of it, then placed it on the side, humming a tune to himself. Crystal was outside, writing on the sign, 'Get these limited edition baked rice with a Pokemon carving on it!'. She beamed, then went to check in the kitchen. Silver was still absentmindedly carving various Pokemon out from the fruits and vegetable, now carving onto a watermelon skillfully with the knife. Crystal was shocked at the detailed carving of Dragonairs and Gyaradoses. Silver noticed she was there, then looked back to the carving in surprise.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention again," he mumbled, then put the watermelon aside, clipping up his fringe with a few white hairclips. Crystal took the carvings and put them on the various food, then taking them out to serve them. Silver turned back to the food, trying to ignore his slightly throbbing foot.

* * *

><p>The hall was once again crowded as usual, but now there were screaming students supporting their favourite band in the school. As usual, Blue shoved her way through, dragging both Silver and Crystal behind her. "Out of my way, I practically own those seats!" she shouted, students making way for her. No one wanted to be in the path of a enraged woman, especially if it's Blue. Silver winced slightly, but soon put up his usual indifference when Blue turned to him. "Come on, this is the best seat, if you know what I mean," she winked at him suggestively, a faint blush appearing on Silver's cheeks. They sat down, Blue on his left and Crystal on his right, then looked to the stage as the lights dimmed. Emerald joined them later, sitting beside Crystal. He tried shuffling closer to her, then settled at a spot.<p>

The curtains were drawn, the band members were cast in shadow. The lights flashed on, the band members grinning and smiling at the crowd. Gold grabbed the microphone, shouting, "Are you ready to rock?" The audience cheered, some girls, especially Lyra, squealed in excitement. Gold shuddered slightly, then gave the thumbs up to the others. Gold got ready, then winked to the crowd. He readjusted his headset once more, nervous about the last song.

They started playing, Sapphire playing on the drums. They started the first line, many girls squealing at the Red, Green and Gold combo. Both Red and Green started singing,

'taiyou ga sugata o keshi  
>yoru no tobari ga oriru<br>shizuka na heya no naka de  
>kanashimi dake ga nokoru'<p>

[Gold]  
>mou soba ni wa irarenai<br>[Red]  
>kimi ga mienai aa...<br>[Gold]  
>wasurete kieru kara<br>[Green]  
>kiesou na yoru<p>

Fangirls started screaming excitedly, jumping up and down at the back of the hall.

[R+Gr]  
>omoi wa nokotta mama<br>kioku dake zankoku ni  
>[Gold]<br>kimi o nakushita boku wa ikiru hikari mo ai mo ushinatta  
>[Red]<br>dakishimetara hanasezu ni ugokenakute  
>[Green]<br>koboreru shizuku kikoeru toiki  
>[R+Gr]<br>aa motto tsutaetai koto ga atta no ni  
>mou...ososugiru to me o tojita<p>

They sung the chorus together, glancing at each other.

[Gold]  
>omoi o keshisari<br>[R+Gr]  
>boku no mae kara inaku naranai de kowaresou<br>[Gold]  
>shiawase ni natte<br>[R+Gr]  
>boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inaku naranai de<p>

[R+Gr]  
>eien ga hoshikatta<br>kimi o komarasete shimatta ne  
>douka soko de matteite<br>kimi o tsukamae ni iku

[Gold]  
>setsunaku furueru<br>[R+Gr]  
>dou sureba kimi ni kono koe wa todoku no darou<br>[Gold]  
>togireta omoi o<br>[R+Gr]  
>mou ichido sono te de nigiri kaeshite hohoende yo<p>

[R+Gr]  
>chuutohanpa na ai de<br>tsumetaku saku bara no hana no you ni  
>toosugite mou mienai<br>kimi ga inai

[R+Gr]  
>aishite hoshii<p>

They sung the chorus again.

[Gold]  
>omoi o keshisari<br>[R+Gr]  
>boku no mae kara inaku naranai de kowaresou<br>[Gold]  
>shiawase ni natte<br>[R+Gr]  
>boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inaku naranai de<p>

[R+Gr]  
>eien ga hoshikatta<br>kimi o komarasete shimatta ne  
>douka soko de matteite<br>kimi o tsukamae ni iku

They ended the song, both their hands resting on Gold's shoulder. The girls squealed, cheering for the school's hottest guys. Sapphire glanced at Yellow, where they were apparently forgotten. The guys glanced back at them, ready to start their next song.

Sapphire slammed on the drum set, Yellow playing the rhythm on the keyboard. The guys strummed their guitars and bass, then sung:

[Green]  
>kirisakareta aka no sekai<br>barabara ni natta hahen  
>[Red]<br>hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa  
>munashisa dake namida afureru<p>

[Green]  
>koko ni mou anata wa inai<br>ikite'ru imi o motanai  
>[Red]<br>atama no naka de ano koe ga  
>nando mo watashi o yonde'ru<p>

Gold grinned, ready for the chorus.

[R+Gr+Go]  
>douzo watashi mo sochira e<br>tsurete itte kudasai  
>au koto ga yurusarenai nara<br>kono mama atokata mo naku ochite shimaitai

[Red]  
>eien ni iu koto nante nai<br>negai wa zankoku ni kiete'ku  
>[Green]<br>watashi ni batsu ataete kudasai  
>nani mo shirazu shitagatte ita<p>

[Red]  
>ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku o omoidashite<br>tsumi no ishiki ni torawarete  
>nukedasu koto sae mo mou<br>[R+Gr]  
>dekinai<p>

They ceased the drums and electric guitars, strumming softly with Yellow playing the keyboard.

[Gold]  
>tobira ga hirakareta toki kara<br>hajimatte'ta unmei  
>nogareru koto no dekinai<br>kono shimei ni shitagau dake

[Gold]  
>nannen mo kinjirareta<br>ima tokihanachi  
>[R+Gr+Go]<br>ao no sekai e michibikare

[R+Gr+Go]  
>douka watashi o achira e<br>tsurete itte kudasai  
>nani mo hoka ni iranai kara<br>kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai

[R+Gr+Go]  
>tobira o hirakeru no wa<br>jibun no kokoro dake shitte'ru  
>unmei o kiri hiraite<br>mirai no jiyuu te ni suru no

They ended once more, the cheers and applause from the crowd getting louder. They smirked, then started their last song for the performance. There was a puff of smoke, which soon cleared, showing the band members with different costumes. Both Red and Green were were wearing a silver and black jackets respectively, and Gold was wearing a dress, which was black and had a red rose in the centre. It was sleeveless, and the dress split in the centre. Gold strummed his his guitar first, then, Sapphire slammed the drums together with the others.

[Green]  
>yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai<br>itsuwari no kokoro  
>[Red]<br>kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai  
>shikkoku no sekai<p>

[Gr+Go]  
>zutto kimi ni iitakatta<br>tatta hitotsu no kotoba na no ni  
>osaekirenai shoudou ga<br>[Green]  
>kowarete shimau no nara<p>

[Green]  
>aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni<br>amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION  
>[Red]<br>mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki  
>afureru omoi to shinjitsu<br>kuro de nuritsubushite

[Red]  
>shizunde'ku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte<br>marude kage o kakusu you ni  
>[Green]<br>mou modorenai no?  
>kono mama futari de kiete shimaou<p>

[R+Go]  
>itsuka kimi to musubareru to<br>shinjite te o hanashita no ni  
>jibun-rashisa no nai ai nara<br>[Red]  
>kowashite shimaeba ii<p>

As they sang the chorus, Red and Green took turns to caress Gold's face like they practised, the squeals of fangirls increasing.

[Red]  
>kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute<br>kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION  
>[Green]<br>taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara  
>kimi ga mienaku naru<br>Please teach me the answer?

[Green]  
>joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi<br>batsu o ukeru no wa boku dake de ii  
>[Red]<br>saigo ni kimi ga itta  
>kotoba o daite<p>

They cut the music off, Yellow expertly playing the keyboard.

[Gold]  
>itsu no hi mo kimi o omou yo<br>dakishimeta kata no kanshoku  
>tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni<br>kimi ni ai ni yuku yo

There was a shattering sound effect, Sapphire accidentally dropping a cup.

[R+Gr]  
>yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare<br>kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION  
>tsumetai hada ni kienai kizuato<br>kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete  
>ochite yuku<p>

[R+Gr]  
>aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni<br>amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION  
>mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki<br>afureru omoi to shinjitsu  
>kuro de nuritsubushite<p>

Gold was slightly uncomfortable with both Red and Green standing so close to him, but shook the thought off. They held onto the ribbon strand from Gold's dress, then kissed it. The fangirls started cheering, Blue snapping pictures at 100 per minute. Silver was shocked to see that the dress which was meant for him was worn by Gold, who was shifting around on the stage nervously. The audience applauded, the band members bowing.

Silver was downcast; Green made a better singer than he was... Blue noticed his change in attitude, then poked him, saying, "At least you got to stare at Gold's hot and sexy-" She was cut off by Silver's flushing face satring back at her, embarrassed. She grinned, then pinched his cheeks. "Let's go get ready for the fireworks later, I want to make Gold drool at you, I mean, take his breath away," she suggested, dragging him to back to her dorm. He started protesting, but gave up after seeing that she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

><p>The other guys were waiting for their partners, wearing different kimonos. They had different colours for each of them by their respective names, like Red had a black and red one, where Green had a black and green one. Ruby had taken time to sew each one, spending more time on the girls' ones. They waited for a few more minutes until their respective partners came.<p>

Gold was definitely stunned by Silver's own kimono, which made Silver look all the more feminine. Silver was scowling, not exactly enjoying wearing females' clothings, but with Blue glaring daggers at him, he had no choice but to obey. Yellow went to Red, who complimented on her kimono. SHe blushed, then smiled happily, holding his hand. Blue went up to Green, then started whining when he did not respond. He gave in, saying, "Tch, you look fine, annoying woman." Blue beamed, then latched herself on his arm, grinning slyly. Emerald went to Crystal, then shyly complimented, "You look... stunning..." Crystal smiled at him, then offered her hand. Emerald took it, then they went off to the Festival. Ruby grinned at Sapphire, who grinned back at him. Her design was different; instead of the usual dress, it was shorter and Sapphire wore shorts under instead. She held his hand, causing a blush to surface on both their faces and went to enjoy the Festival.

"Can't you at least get rid of the hat?" Sapphire asked Ruby, pointing towards it. Ruby shook his head, refusing to answer. Sapphire noticed a stall selling masks, then dragged Ruby to it. The group watched as Ruby took off his hat and placed the mask on the side of his head, then Sapphire grinned. The group decided to head their own way, then bid goodbye to the others.

Gold took Silver to see the various stalls, then pointed to a cotton candy stall, where Emerald and Crystal were going away from, sharing a cotton candy between them. Silver looked to the side, then mumbled, "I don't like sweet things..." Silver looked back up to see Gold coming back with a large cloud of cotton candy, then sighed. Gold tore off a piece of it, then ate it. He tore off another piece, offering it to Silver. Silver coloured slightly before eating it, licking Gold's fingers to get the final bits of sweetness. They walked around, browsing through the stalls as they ate the candy.

Red and Yellow were squatting by a stall, paper nets in their hands. They eyed the goldeens, then tried to catch them with the nets. Yellow almost had one until the Goldeen struggled, breaking through the net and splashing into the water. "Bad luck there, Yellow! Here, why not have another go at it?" her classmate asked, Yellow taking the net. Red guided her hands, having caught a Goldeen already. Yellow flushed at the contact, then gasped happily as she watched the Goldeen get caught in the paper net. "We got one!" she said happily, Red smiling back at her. Their classmate, who was tending the stall, handed them the Dive Balls that the Goldeen were kept in. They talked and laughed, going off to other game stations to try.

Blue whined at Green, wanting to buy different masks for them. "I want that Ninetales one~ Green~" she whined, bugging Green until he could not stand it anymore. He sighed, then they headed towards the stall, which was manned by their classmates as well. "I want that Ninetales one please, and Green will have that... Lucario one, please~" she said, Green already taking out the money to pay for them. She beamed as they walked away from the store, masks on their heads. "Why did you choose a Lucario one for me?" Green asked, eyeing the mask. Blue grinned, then said with a finger to her lips, "It's a **_s-e-c-r-e-t_**~!"

Ruby sighed as he watched Sapphire chewing on a stick of takoyaki, then ate some himself. They were wandering through the food section, looking at the various food. "Oh, Ruby! This looks nice! What is it?" she asked, gesturing at the popcorn. Ruby was genuinely surprised. "You don't know what popcorn is?" he asked.

"Well, we usually don't have them in Littleroot Town or in New Bark Town either, so I most probably haven't tried it..." she said, poking her fingers together. Ruby smiled at her, then asked her to wait there. She nodded, chewing on the finished stick of takoyaki, staring at the stars. Ruby came back soon after, surprising her with a bag of popcorn. "Thanks, Ruby! Let's open it and share it!" she suggested, ripping it open gently and savoured the buttery and sweet taste of it. Ruby checked his watch, then suggested, "Let's head for the fireworks watching place, it's going to be time soon." Sapphire nodded, then they headed off to the hill were the fireworks watching was going to be held.

Blue and Green were already there, laying the mat for them to sit on. "Red and Yellow should be arriving soon," Green informed, then Red and Yellow appeared at the clearing, along with Emerald and Crystal. They sat around at the mat, admiring the view of the night sky and the embroidery on their kimonos. "Wait... Where's Gold and Sil-chan?" Blue asked, looking around. She was worried; what if Gold had taken advantage of her precious lil' brother? Her answer: Flay him till an inch of his life, then feed him to the Sharpedos. She waved her hand, then said, "I think they must have gotten lost or something; Sil-chan's not very good with maps..."

Silver growled, squinting at the map that Blue had drawn out for him. He passed it to Gold, who tucked it inside his pocket without another glance, leading Silver in the opposite direction of their meeting place, going to somewhere quieter. Silver asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll soon see. You're going to be so amazed..." Gold replied, glancing at his watch now and then. He stopped at a tree, which had a thick branches and an even thicker trunk. "I'm sure this is no problem, right?" Gold asked, leaping onto a low branch easily. Silver soon joined him, gracefully leaping from one branch to another, following Gold. Gold stopped at some of the high and strong branches, then picked one facing the fireworks. He beckoned for Silver to come over, then pulled him into his lap, hugging him from behind. Silver blushed, then started protesting, but Gold shushed him, nodding in the direction of the now starting fireworks.

"Wow! This is so... _amazing_!" Sapphire exclaimed, pointing at the shooting flames that exploded in the sky. "I wonder if Toro can produce these sort of flames...?" Ruby sweatdropped, then put his arm around her, hugging her close to him. Sapphire coloured slightly but did not say anything.

Blue squealed at the moment, earning herself some weird stares. Green held her hand, trying to calm her down from her fangirl mode. She smiled at him, then looked back to the sky. "I shall name that one... _Boom_!" she declared, pointing at orange fireworks that were going off. Green sweatdropped, then gave a small smile which Blue saw, then she laughed.

Emerald and Crystal were mesmerised by the beautiful lights, then discussed the mechanisms behind the fireworks. She explained how the fireworks had its colour to an 'already-mesmerised-by-Crystal' Emerald. He nodded at her every word, grinning. She beamed, then turned back to enjoy the wonders of Chemistry.

"Silver, have I ever told you that you are amazing and beautiful? 'Cause I think I fell in love all over again," Gold murmured in Silver's ear. Silver was flushing brightly, the colours of the fireworks illuminating their faces. He playfully hit Gold's arm, saying, "I'm not a girl, you can't call me 'beautiful'..." Gold just grinned, using his hand to tilt Silver's face at an angle, then crashed his lips onto Silver's. They felt like the fireworks going off in the background, the explosions and colours mixing into the passionate kiss. Silver's eyes fluttered shut, going deeper into the intoxicating kiss, feeling Gold's tongue worm its way into his own mouth, the sweet taste of both Gold and the lingering cotton candy in his mouth.

Silver turned over to straddle Gold, hands wrapped around Gold's neck, Gold's arms wrapped around Silver's slim waist. They made out in the tree, oblivious to the surroundings and the people below on the hillside. Gold's hands snuck into the layers of Silver's kimono, feeling the warm and soft skin under. Silver gave Gold his pleading eyes, wanting Gold to go all the way. Gold smirked, then did as Silver requested.

* * *

><p>-(I'm evil, lol)-<p>

Blue watched the last of the fireworks die down, then saw the two missing people from their group reappear, Silver with a noticable limp. Silver rubbed and scratched at his swollen foot, unable to take it any longer. He had accidentally hit against it climbling down the tree, not watching where he was placing his foot. Luckily, Gold had caught him as he fell, then helped Silver to his feet. Silver had refused help from Gold, wincing with the aching pain all the way back to meet with the others. Blue tutted at the hidden stains on their kimonos, then looked back to the swollen foot. She sent out Ditty, commanding it to transform into a wheelchair, to which it complied. Silver collasped with exhaustion onto the chair, scowling at his foot angrily.

Gold walked beside him, smiling happily and lovingly at Silver. Silver flushed brightly, Blue noticing the exchange between them. Well, it was late and everyone was going home... Blue decided to ask tomorrow and leave her inquisition for some other time. Green was waiting for her, one of the last few people left, Silver being pushed back to his dorm by Gold, Ruby and Sapphire going their separate ways, Crystal with Sapphire and Emerald with Ruby. Red had gone ahead with Yellow, leaving Green behind to wait for Blue.

Blue grinned, then ran to him, giving him a kiss on the lips, then broke apart, smiling. Green nervously scratched his head, eyes avoiding Blue's. She grinned, then pulled his hand along back to the school.

This was an eventful night indeed...


	29. Truth or Dare 2!

A/N: I want to thank all reviewers as well as readers! I got 4000+ pageviews already :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the games they played xD

**Warning: Contains some hints at... ahem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 26-Fun and Games 2!<strong>

Blue aimed for the last time, then glanced at the Literature teacher droning on and on before throwing a paper ball at Green. It landed on his table, Green looking at the ball, annoyed. He glanced up to see the 'annoying woman' trying to wave at him discreetly, miming opening the paper and reading what was inside. Yellow watched them with amusement, until the teacher called onto her to ask her a question. "Yellow, what are the three literary devices?" Yellow stuttered, not knowing how to answer. Blue raised her hand, the teacher turning to her instead.

"It's Personification, Metaphor and Simile!" she declared, textbook wide open on the table. The teacher frowned for a second before writing the letters 'PMS' on the board, much to the giggles of the students. Green finished reading the note, then sighed, nodding at Blue. She beamed, then mimed the 'Fury Swipe' action at him, hinting to destroy the message. Sadly, he had no idea at what she was miming, so he stuck the note into his pocket. Red glanced curiously, then turned back to the lesson. The bell rung a few minutes later, signalling the time for their recess. Green went with Blue, both of them disappearing down the corridor, both texting on their phones. Red and Yellow watched as Blue wiped a piece of crushed paper from Green's pocket, then sent out Jiggly to Fury Swipe the paper as usual. They glanced at each other, then shrugged, going to the cafeteria for some food.

"Why? Why can't I ever pass my Chemistry?" Gold said dramatically, staring at the book in his hands. Silver and Crystal rolled their eyes, then ignored Gold, walking down the corridor to their next class. Gold abruptly stopped his drama, then ran after them, sighing. He caught up to them, hugging Silver from behind. Silver coloured slightly, then pushed him away, mumbling, "We're in public, _people will see us..."_ A flash of hurt was on Gold's face, seen by Crystal. Silver didn't notice as he was focused on not letting his blush appear on his face. Gold let go, then walked casually beside Silver, then glanced around. There was no one in sight except for Crystal, who was reading her textbook.

Silver felt a hand clasp his, a warm and tingly feeling moving along his spine. He glanced shyly at Gold, who grinned in reply to his silent question, walking like that until they got to a busy corridor, where the students were filing through the various classrooms.

* * *

><p>At last, the end of school arrived, the shrill bell signalling the end to the student's torture, I mean, lessons for the day. The group headed to the rooftop garden like Blue told them to, buying some lunch on the way. Blue and Green were there already, some boxes by their side. Gold, Silver and Crystal arrived next, with Red and Yellow following closely behind. They sat down in a circle on the grass, waiting for the first-years to arrive. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald soon came, sitting down, completing the circle. Blue grinned, then announced, "Let's have our lunch before we start our <em>game<em>~..."

After they finished their lunch, they turned to Blue, who was rubbing her hands in anticipation. She took out a bottle and declared, "It is a game of... _'Truth or Dare!_'" Many of them groaned, but Crystal, Gold, Sapphire and Emerald looked interested. Blue grinned, then spun the bottle, the others watching it slow down and landed on... Sapphire. "Truth or dare?" Blue started, grinning slyly.

Sapphire did not hesitate, saying, "Dare!" Blue's grin widened, then she said, "I dare you to kiss the person that you like, in the sense of non-sibling love~" Sapphire flushed at Blue's word, then turned around slowly, then gave Ruby a peck on the cheek. "There, I did it, now its my turn," she said, face flushing brightly. She spun the bottle, then it landed back at Blue.

"Hey, that's not fair," Emerald pointed out, but Blue already said, "Dare!" Sapphire thought for a while to get revenge, then said, "I dare you to not make me wear anything girly for the rest of the month!" Blue nodded, then smiled. "Sure, it's only until the end of the month, anyway..." She took the bottle from Sapphire, spinning it again. It landed on Ruby. He sighed, going for truth. "So... I hear you always wanted to have a perfect model for your clothes... If you had to choose someone, who would it be?" she asked, glancing towards the ruby-eyed boy.

He thought for while, eyes landing on Sapphire. "I would choose Sapphire, because it'll look best on an athletic girl..." he said, giving her a small wink. Sapphire wanted to throw a rock at him, only to have her wrists restrained by Gold. Ruby spun the bottle, then it landed on Yellow.

"I-I'll go for truth..." she mumbled, eyes darting nervously. Ruby pondered for a moment, then asked, "What is your most embarrassing memory?" She flushed before looking down, mumbling, "It was during my first year, when I first met Red... It was so embarrassing!" She shook her head, then continued, blushing. "I...I accidentally spilled my coffee on him..." Red laughed at the memory, Yellow shyly giggling along too. Yellow took the bottle and spun it. They watched as it landed on the golden-eyed boy. "Dare!" Gold exclaimed, thinking that Yellow couldn't think of anything difficult for him. "Kiss the person on your left," she said, looking at Silver, who was sitting on Gold's left. Gold, without another word, leaned in to kiss Silver. He crashed his lips onto Silver's, deepening the kiss. Green cleared his throat when Silver started moaning, Gold's hands under Silver's shirt in no time.

Gold whispered in Silver's ear, "We'll continue this later~" Gold tucked a lock of red hair behind Silver's ear, then turned back to the game, spinning the bottle once more. Emerald watched it as the bottle pointed towards him, then glared, saying, "Truth." Gold groaned, having a great dare for Emerald. "If you had to kiss someone in the room right now, who would it be?" It was Emerald's turn to blush, then he replied shyly, "C-Crystal..." Crystal looked surprised for a moment before smiling at him. He spun the bottle, then it landed on Red. Red said, "Truth."

"What's the best thing you've ever stolen?" Emerald asked, to which Red replied, "The best thing I've ever stolen is Yellow's heart, isn't that right?" Yellow turned six shades of red, embarrassed at Red's statement. Blue clapped her hands, saying, "Let's head to the next game then! Let's play _'I Have Never'_~! Since all of us don't drink, let's use... Coke and Sprite!" she declared, opening the box full of the fizzy and sweet drinks. "The one who needs to go to the bathroom first loses!" She mixed the circle around, so the order was like this: Silver, Green, Red, Ruby, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, Blue and Gold. Blue passed a cup around, a bottle of Coke already opened. "Let's start with Sil-chan this time!" she said, turning to him. Silver cleared his throat, saying, "I have never... kissed a girl..." Red, Green, Gold, Ruby and Emerald drank from their cup, then turned to the next person in line.

Green thought for a while, saying, "I have never crossdressed." He glanced as Silver and Gold drank from their cups, but surprisingly Sapphire did as well. "I pretended to be a guy for a week, right Gold?" she said, glancing knowingly at him. Gold grinned back, giving her a thumbs up. "I was totally fooled at that time too!" he grinned, then looked to Red. Red thought for a while, then said smugly, "I have never been a girl." Blue scowled at him, taking a drink from her cup with Crystal, Yellow and Sapphire. Ruby grinned, then said, "I have never gone a week without showering~!" Sapphire and Gold took a drink, questioning stares were given to them. Gold swallowed the fizzy drink, replying, "We went camping for a week in the Petalburg Woods and we got horribly lost..." he grinned sheepishly, to which Sapphire just grinned back.

Yellow mumbled, "I have never thought anything...uh... dirty before..." Blue mumbled something under her breath, taking another drink of the soda. She watched as Red, Green, Gold, Silver and Ruby all drank from their cups. "That's a killer, Yellow," Gold mumbled, having drank four cups so far. Crystal grinned, wanting Gold to lose first, "I have never made out with someone of the same gender before!" Gold and Silver drank from their cups, but surprisingly Red, Green, Blue and Yellow drank from theirs as well. "We were dared by Blue before," Green explained, and Yellow mumbled, "Then they dared us too..."

Sapphire glanced around, then said, "I never had an interest in Science." Both Crystal and Emerald drank from their cups, then Emerald grinned, catching onto Crystal's plan earlier and said, "I have never climbed a tree before." Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire drank from their refilled cups, Sapphire surprised at Ruby. "I thought you wouldn't have wanted to dirty your clothes, Ruby," she said, glancing at his expression. Blue cleared her throat, saying, "I have never been the dominant one in a relationship." Gold sighed, drinking again. Red, Green and Ruby drank from their cup as well, sighing. Gold grinned, thinking of a revenge question. He smirked, saying, "I have never passed my Chemistry before." All of them groaned, drinking from their cup. Blue clapped, them having gone a round.

"Let's make this more interesting... Let's make the questions one level higher, like, ahem, 'I have never done -ahem- with anyone before. By the way, does anyone want to go to the bathroom before we start the next round?" she asked, looking at Gold pointedly. He shook his head, then turned back to Silver. Silver flushed, then said, "I have never bitten anyone on the neck before." Green, Gold and Ruby drank from their cups, guilty as charged. Green thought for a while, then said, "I have never stuck my hand under someone else's shirt." Gold scowled, then drank again, with Ruby as well. "I had to take measurements!" Ruby defended himself.

Red thought for a while, then said, "I have never caught more than 100 Pokemon from a region before." Crystal drank from her cup, then Ruby said, "I have never seen another person naked before." Red, Blue, Green and Yellow drank from their cups, as they had to take Art, where they had to draw... Yellow flushed, then said, "I have never been on the receiving end of Blue's wrath before..." Gold wanted to bang his head on the floor. He had drunk for more than half the questions, making him the one who most probably would lose first. He downed the sweet drink, then refilled a cup of Sprite.

Crystal grinned in anticipation, saying, "I have never sung on stage before." Gold groaned once more, taking another cup with Silver, Green, Red and Sapphire. Sapphire thought for a while, then said, "I have never liked Mathematics." Crystal and Emerald drank from their cups, then Emerald said, "I have never worn a skirt or a dress before." The girls plus Gold and Silver drank, and Blue grinned darkly. "I have never kissed by a b*tch before." Gold glared at her, drinking from his cup. He wiped his mouth before saying, "I have never watched yesterday's fireworks with the whole group." All of them except Gold and Silver drank from their cup, Blue's eyebrows raising at Gold's grin.

"What exactly did you two go yesterday?" she asked, suspiciously eyeing Gold. He gulped, then glanced at Silver, who flushed at Gold's gaze. Blue stared at Gold, then smirked. "You two didn't do anything, right?" she asked slyly, getting the result she wanted. Silver's blush deepened, then he nervously shifted in his position. Gold had a grin on his face, then put his arm around Silver. Silver jolted at the contact, then shuddered at Blue's intense gaze on them. Gold said, "Well, I didn't take advantage of Silver, if that's what you're asking." Blue glanced at Silver, who nodded nervously at Gold's statement and Blue's unasked question.

"Well, all right then! But Gold, if you ever break my Sil-chan's heart again, you're getting it~!" she said, cheerfully, then announced, "Since everyone here has a steel bladder, we'll see who lost by the number of drinks we had~"

They counted the cups, then here was the result:

Red: 6

Blue: 6

Green:8

Yellow:4

Gold:11

Silver:6

Crystal:5

Ruby:8

Sapphire:7

Emerald:4

It was clear who had lost the game. Gold couldn't hold it in any longer, running to the nearest bathroom to relieve himself. The others glanced at each other before doing the same, regretting drinking so much sweet drinks. Oh, and talking about sweet things, they went hyper on the sugar in the drinks later on at night. Of course, Gold finished what he wanted to do with Silver too.

* * *

><p>"G-gold! What are you doing?" he stuttered, blushing as he felt Gold's arms snake around his waist, wrapping him in a warm embrace. "I love you so much, Silver," Gold whispered in his ear, then licked it. Silver shivered, then murmured, face ablaze, "I...love you too..." They met in a slow kiss, eyes never leaving the other's. Silver could feel the warmth inside him, then felt Gold's intrusive tongue entering his mouth, and he moaned, feeling Gold's fingers trail along his neck, then went lower into his shirt. They, in Emerald's terms, 'swapped spit' for a while, then broke apart for air. They panted, Silver leaning in to meet their lips again. Gold was surprised at Silver's action, then deepened the kiss immediately, pushing Silver down onto the bed. Silver moaned between each kiss, Gold moving his lips down to Silver's neck, doing his usual biting and sucking. "Ah~! G-gold! I... I..." Silver said, letting out a small moan.<p>

Gold smirked at Silver, then travelled lower, unbuttoning his shirt. Silver was much more sensitive now, with all the sugar in their bloodstream. He wriggled as Gold trailed his tongue down his neck and onto a hardened nipple. He moaned, feeling Gold's hands travel along his thigh and up his skirt. He closed his eyes, then felt Gold's lips colliding with his again, the pain of teeth clashing and the lustful groans of Gold mixed with Silver's own pleasured moans.

Blue, outside the door, almost exclaimed until Green dragged her away from the door. "I knew it! I knew that they were- mmph! Mmph mmm mph!" Blue was released from Green hands, then glared at him. "Why?" she asked, glowering at him. He nodded towards the door, then sighed. He turned around and started walking in the direction to their dorms, but then saw that Blue was back at the door. "Blue?" he called to her. She shushed him, then took a glass out from her bag, putting it against the door. When she couldn't hear anything, she was disappointed and left.

Silver lay in Gold's arm, exhausted from their make-out session. He sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep in his warm and safe embrace. "Good night, Silver," Gold whispered, kissing Silver on the forehead before going to sleep himself.


	30. Day at the Cafe! Part 1

A/N: I haven't updated this in such a loooooooong time D8 Ah well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the games they played xD

**Warning: Contains a Lyra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever: Chapter 28-Day at the Cafe! Part 1<strong>

Silver flushed when he woke up the next morning, trying to wriggle out from Gold's bear grip. Unluckily for him, Gold decided to hug him closer. Silver gave up wriggling, then sighed contently to himself. He snuggled into the warmth, then felt Gold being roused awake. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Gold, being the not-so observant one, rubbed his eyes and smiled at Silver. He brushed a lock of hair from Silver's face, then got up and went to the bathroom.

Silver peeked from under the bedsheets, smiling happily to himself. He heard Gold's handphone ring, then he saw that it was Crystal calling. He picked it up, Crystal's voice yelling, "IDIOT! You're late for Blue's meeting with you! She's fuming right now and I can hold her back from mauling you! Where are- Wait, you aren't Gold, are you?" She had heard only silence on the other side, then said, "Silver? Are you there?"

"...Yes..." he replied, then glanced at the bathroom door where Gold's silhouette was seen. He heard Crystal's hesitation over the phone, then she informed, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but Lyra has a plan to get Gold on her side, and it isn't going to be pretty... I hacked into her computer and saw those, um, pictures of you being, uh..."

Silver stared at the phone for a moment, then said, "Tell nee-san that I'm going over." He clicked the phone shut, ending the call. Gold just came out with only his pants on, the water droplets glistening on his body. Silver turned around to face him when his eyes landed on Gold, then his face turned red in seconds. "P-put some clothes on!" he said, then going past him, but he was stopped by Gold's arms wrapping around him. "Come on, Silv~ Just one little kiss?" he whispered huskily in Silver's ear. Silver felt a tingle down his spine, and he looked into Gold's eyes. "No, I have to go somewhere to meet Blue-nee-san, I need to- _mmph!"_ He was cut off by Gold's mouth covering his, and he tried to push him away. "I'm, ah~, serious, Gold! St-stop already!" he pleaded, Gold watching him with predatory eyes. He sucked onto Silver's already bruised neck, then marked another spot on him. Silver moaned, face flushing brightly. He smacked Gold gently, then hurried into the bathroom and locked himself in. Gold pouted at Silver's escape, but then pulled on his usual red jacket and his black-and-yellow cap. He waited for Silver to finish his bath, with dirty thoughts swimming in his mind.

Silver came out wearing his black and red jacket and a short skirt. He sighed, being unable to find a single piece on bottom that was actually pants or shorts. He put on his shoes, Gold already waiting for him outside the door. Silver sighed, then locked the door from inside the room and leapt out the window. Of course, Gold had noticed Silver doing so and proceeded on to find Crystal to actually study Chemistry.

* * *

><p>"Nee-san, we need to talk," Silver murmured, standing beside Blue's bed in her dorm. He watched in the darkness of the room the figure of Yellow moving about and getting ready for the day, while Blue was still in bed, moaning about headaches. "Nee-san, <em>what-"<em>

"Green~ Kiss me more~" she muttered in her sleep, an anger mark immediately appearing on his head. He sat there patiently, pulling out his phone and checking it. He recorded whatever she was sleeptalking, then smirked at the full ten minutes of it. He tucked the phone into his pocket, then shook her awake. She leapt from the bed, eyes wide open. "Where's the fire?" she asked, hair mussed up in all directions. He shook his head, then took out a piece of paper. "Lyra has a plan, right?" he growled, drawing a Bidoof in the middle of the paper with Lyra's hairstyle on it. Blue rubbed her eyes sleepily, then realised what he said. "Y-you knew!" she gasped in dramatic horror, then laughed. "Crystal would have told you anyway, right?" He nodded, Blue brushing her hair while grabbing some clothes from her very wide wardrobe. Silver averted his eyes as she stripped without hesitation, but there wasn't much to see in the darkness. He heard her go into the bathroom. The bright light seeped into the room, Silver being almost blinded by it.

She emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, Silver having finished his picture of Lyra dying in many horrible ways. Blue glanced at it, then snatched it from his hand. "This is so going into my scrapbook! _Sil-chan's first killing drawing~"_ she giggled, then pulled Silver along with her. "Let's discuss this when we go to town for breakfast."

They headed towards the town, Blue hovering protectively around him. With his slender legs and short skirt, many perverts actually tried to fli[ it, only to be glared down by Blue. They reached a newly opened shop and stepped in, to be greeted by a friendly brunette. "Hey there! Welcome to the newly opened Checkered Chocolates! How many seats?" she asked, smiling at them. Silver glanced at her nametag, reading 'White'. Blue replied with 'two', White leading them to their seats. "You must be Blue, the student council president, right?" White asked, guiding them to a table. Blue nodded, then gasped. "You're White! The previous President of the Student Council! So, you had already graduated some years ago... How's Black? Or rather, how's the relationship with him?" she grinned, White having a small blush on her face. Silver stared at the people outside walking on the street, his mind wandering elsewhere. White made a wave at Blue, then took the menu. "How about this, I'll give you the best this shop, guaranteed to make you smile! And better yet, it'll be on me!" she grinned, Blue nodding.

White and Blue ended up chatting, which Black cut in when he emerged from the shop front. "White, I think we are short of people to help us in the shop today...and there's already a large crowd gathering outside... Where can we get help at such short notice?" Blue overheard them, then she beamed. "White, how about this; I'll help out in your shop with my friends for the food!" White thought for a while before agreeing, then nodded. "All right then. I hope they have experience in everything..." Blue whipped out her phone expertly, then called Crystal. "Crys, I need you to get the gang here ASAP, it's an emergency. Ta-ta~!" she sang, snapping her phone shut. Silver started at the uniform White was holding out to them, Blue eagerly taking the cute uniform. "Sil-chan, _isn't this cute~_" she cooed, then dragged him to the changing room to change into the outfit.

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow arrived, holding hands. Black informed them on their duty, which was to help out in the kitchen. They took the aprons and set off to work, waving at Blue and Silver as they passed by. Blue and Silver were on waitress duty, who were in charge of taking orders from the customers. "This is just like that maid cafe..." Silver muttered, tugging at the dress. He did not understand why women wanted to wear short skirts and dresses. It was all beyond him.<p>

Green, Emerald, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire arrived, with frowns on their faces. "Why do we have to..." Sapphire's voice trailed off when she noticed the frilly dresses that Blue and Silver were wearing. "NO! I shall never wear that horrid thing!" she exclaimed, turning around to run out the door when Ruby caught her hand in a tight grip, a dark smile on his face. "Oh no, Sapphire, you have to help poor White for her sake? Her shop may close down because she might not have enough people to help out, and it may be your fault," Blue persuaded, the same dark smile on her face. Sapphire sighed and resigned herself to her fate, then, went off with an excited Ruby and Blue. Silver turned to the others, gesturing to the changing rooms. "I already have the costumes prepared, so hurry up and change, then start the work, or Blue will kill us all..." he mumbled the last part, then went off to start serving customers. White beamed happily at the help that she managed to get, then turned to Black, who was flipping through his book of desserts.

"White, do you think this is good for business?" he asked, pointing to a chocolate cake picture in the book. White glanced at it, then nodded. "Do what you think is best, Black! You're our best cake maker here~!" she complimented, grinning at him. Black blushed slightly at her compliment, then smiled. "No problem, boss!"

Green had to be one of the waiters, Crystal and Emerald manning the cash registers and Ruby and Sapphire were on cleaning up duty. Green scowled when Blue hugged him from behind, squealing, "You're so cute in that suit~!" She beamed at him, then let go, Green gasping for air. "Pesky woman," he mumbled, then turned to the crowd of girls already gathered at the front hall. He walked out from the changing room, hearing the squeals of the various girls. "Oh look! It's Green-sama~ Kya~!" Green could feel a murderous aura behind him, but he ignored it anyway, then turned to serve them with his usual aloof attitude.

Ruby and Sapphire glared at each other, then picked up the trays of dirty dishes and proceeded to the kitchen where Yellow was already washing the dishes. She beamed at them and thanked them for their help, to which they smiled back at her. They argued, then placed a bet: Whoever cleared the most dishes by the end of the day could make the other person do what they wanted. Crystal and Emerald beamed at the customers who left after paying for their desserts. They smiled at each other, then discussed about Pokemon techniques to pass the time.

Gold hurried to the cafe down the street, and he was the last one to be there. He went in and saw Emerald, who directed him to the changing room. He went in and changed into the uniform prepared already, then went out to take orders from the customers. Of course, being the bishonen he was, the girls squealed like fangirls. He gave them his usual smirk, then guided them to their seats and took their orders. Of course, being the handsome one tends to lead to other older women to hit on him as well. Silver scowled at the sight, then waved off another customer as the customer tried to hit on him again. "Get lost, you-"

"Sil-chan, watch your language! I taught you better than that, right?" Blue tutted, then mock scolded him. He pouted, then turned around to see Gold right in front of him, grinning widely. "_Nice legs, Silver~"_ he commented, then headed off to the kitchen to give the orders. Silver tried hard not to blush, tugging at the skirt self-consciously. Blue giggled at the sight, then her face fell when she saw who the next customers were.

Lyra strutted in with her groupies, handbag held in her hand and her skirts were short, showing her long legs. She glanced around the shop and her eyes landed on Silver. She scowled angrily, then hid it behind her cool mask she was wearing on her face. Blue directed them to a table before Silver could notice them, then smiled, asking, "What would you like to order?" Lyra consulted the menu, then ordered a chocolate cake from the menu. Blue nodded, turning to the other girls in her group. "And you?"

"We would like to have cheesecakes please," they replied, then Blue headed off to the kitchen, Silver walking alongside with her. "Sil-chan, whatever you do, don't look that way," she muttered, pointing in the direction where Lyra was. Of course, humans are naturally curious and always wants to know what others are pointing at. Silver peeked over his shoulder, then gripped the tray in his grasp tightly as he glared in Lyra's direction. Gold passed by them, then looked up as well. He frowned, sensing that something was going to happen.

Silver took the tray meant for Lyra's table from Blue's hands, saying, "Blue-nee-san, can you help me by bringing the other food to the tables? I'm afraid I need to see to some personal businesses..." Blue sighed, then nodded, replying, "Sil-chan, promise me, don't you ever do anything rash." Silver didn't seem to hear her, then balanced the tray expertly on one hand and headed to the table where Lyra and her groupies sat. He placed the plates of food on the table, smiling darkly, "I do hope you enjoy your food~" Lyra scowled, then stabbed her cake, causing the chocolate from the inside to splash onto Silver's dress. He growled at her, then took out a napkin from his pocket to clean it. She grinned, then took the chance when no one noticed to splash a bottle of red ink at Silver. It stained the lower part of his dress, then she laughed. "Oh no~ Looks like someone had an accident~!" she snickered, only to have her face falling as Silver smirked in response, unaffected by her scheme.

Silver:3  
>Lyra:0<p>

"What are you trying to get at, Lyra?" he asked, venom in his voice. She snorted, then shot back, "Why aren't you affected by that, then?" She gestured at the mess on his dress. Many curious customers were staring at them now, then Gold came over to see the commotion. "Gold-sama~!" Lyra squealed, then beamed at him. Gold felt disgust at seeing her again, then glanced at Silver's stained dress. "She split something on you, didn't she?" Silver only nodded, then rolled his eyes. "B-but why aren't you blushing? Every girl would have- Wait...Don't tell me..." Lyra muttered, then her eyes widened as recognition hit her like a bag of Golems. "You're a... guy?" she asked, Silver smirking at her and nodded. She was stunned for a moment, then turned to Gold. "Does this mean that... you're...**GAY**?" she shouted, then banged her head on the table.

Silver:4  
>Lyra:0<p>

"_Technically, I should be bi..."_ Gold muttered, hugging Silver's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, Silv, let's go and get you changed~!" he laughed, Silver's face turning a few shades of red. Lyra watched soullessly as Gold carried Silver, hiding the stains but the skirt showed the black shorts that Silver had worn underneath. She slammed her head on the table, chanting over and over, "This must be a bad dream... This must a bad dream..." One of the groupies poked her, saying, "If Gold-sama said that he was bi, that means you would still have a chance with him, right?" Lyra perked up at that logic, then grinned, rubbing her hands together with an evil grin. "I will definitely make Silver lose face in front of Gold, then he'll see that I'm perfect and ask me to the Winter Ball!"

The other customers pretended not to have seen the crazy and mentally insane girl writing things on a napkin.

* * *

><p>"Gold, <em>you don't have to help me to change<em>, you know."

"But_ Silv~ I want to~"_ Gold whined, already holding up another uniform. The skirt was shorter than the previous one as it was altered, and there were no other uniforms left. Silver rolled his eyes, then averted his gaze, then nodded to agreement. His face had a constant flush as Gold started to unbutton Silver's dress, then pulled it down. "Can you hurry it up? Blue-nee-san is going to kill us if we're not serving the customers..." he muttered, embarrassed to be half naked in front of Gold. Gold grinned, then bent down and licked Silver's stomach, earning a gasp and a shiver from him. Gold licked upwards, then back up to Silver's mouth, indulging in a quick kiss before pulling the new and clean dress onto Silver. Silver flushed as Gold proceeded to kiss him on the forehead, then went out the door, carrying a tray with him. "Love ya', Silv~!" he called to him, Silver picking up the headpiece and flushed. He mumbled a "Me too..." to Gold, which went unheard by him.

Silver finally contained his blush, then went out to serve the other customers. He went into the kitchen to see that Black was putting the finishing touches on the cakes, then he waved to Silver. "Can you help me to serve these to the tables?" he asked, handing the tray to him. Silver nodded, then took it, exiting the kitchen. Lyra was still there, but she was smirking widely. She eyed Gold like a predator after its prey, then her smile widened. She beckoned to him, then cooed, "Gold-sama~! Over here~!" Gold turned to see her, rolling his eyes at her actions and going over. She hugged him, then whispered in his ear, "Take me to the Winter Ball and I shall give you whatever you want, or Silver will have to suffer~" Gold's eyes widened at her request, then glanced towards Silver, who was pouting at Blue's words again. 'That's so cute~' he thought, then his gaze became hard as he turned back to Lyra. "Fine, I'll go with you, you stay away from Silver, agreed?" he growled. She brightened up immediately, then nodded.

"But on one condition, you can't tell Silver or anyone else about it!" she whispered, Gold's eyes widening.

"B-but-"

"You wanna see Silver being bullied by others? He'll definitely be in the worst condition when you see him, because crossdressers are made fun of~ And with his cold personality, he'll always be alone, and I won't even let you near him!" she laughed, then hooked her arm around his. "So, what do you say?"

Gold glanced towards Silver, then knew instantly that he would be heartbroken once more if he saw that Gold went to the Winter Ball with Lyra. However, Gold also didn't want Silver to be left alone again or bullied by others, and he glanced back towards Lyra. 'She is capable of anything...' he thought, then sighed, turning to her with his answer.


End file.
